


Marvel Smut

by LillyWillow94



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 61,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyWillow94/pseuds/LillyWillow94
Summary: A book of your favourite Marvel characters





	1. Please Read

Before we begin, I have a few rules. I'm sorry if this sounds rude or controlling but I have to be comfortable writing it.

DON'T's

-First up, I absolutely will not write rape or anything non-consensual  
\- Male x male relations. I respect that it does happen, but I am not comfortable writing it as I don't have enough info on it  
-Daddy kinks  
-Pain, such as choking

DO's

-Food  
-Costumes  
-Spanking

If you have an idea but are unsure of it, let me know and I'll see about it.


	2. Beloved- Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and unprotected sex only because I don’t know what they might use on Asgard. Also, sorry if it seems like I’m bashing on Thor a little bit.
> 
> Background
> 
> You were engaged to Thor. You thought he was a perfect gentleman, never giving you more than a kiss on the hand or the cheek. He never pressured you into sex, saying that he wanted to wait until you were married. You thought that he was respecting your boundaries; that was... until you caught him in bed with Lady Sif. After that, you called your engagement off.

For days after that event you stayed holed up in your chambers. You refused to let anyone in; you instructed the servants to leave your meals outside the door. You felt absolutely and utterly humiliated. Late one night, you heard a knock on your door.  
“Go away!” you snapped. You didn’t want to see anyone right now. Loki stepped through the door, totally ignoring you. For once, he wasn’t wearing his formal attire. Loki was your good friend so if anyone could make you feel better, it would be him and the fact that he was dressed so casually showed you how much he felt comfortable with you.  
“I just heard what my oaf of a brother did to you Lady Y/N. I am truly sorry and I would have been here sooner only I was called away.” He crossed the room and sat down next to you on the bed. You threw your arms around his neck and wept into his chest.  
“I thought he loved me, Loki. He-he told me he was just using me to get to my father’s army!” you sobbed. Loki held you close to him, soothingly rubbing your back. Sometime during your years of friendship he had fallen for you. Loki wanted to court you first but Thor got to you before he had the chance to ask.  
“Thor is a fool who doesn’t realize what he has right in front of him. If you were my woman, I would never do something so callous.” Maybe this was your chance to get back at Thor. You did like him so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad it you... Without thinking, you crashed your lips onto his. Loki was shocked at first but kissed back. He knew he should pull away and stop you, but he has wanted this for so long. When you broke for air, you pressed your lips to his ear.  
“Ravish me Loki. Ruin me for other men,” you whispered. Loki pulled away shocked.  
“My Lady... are you certain?” Loki had only ever dreamed of you saying those words to him, but he wouldn’t force you.  
“I am. Fill me Loki; make me forget what that lout did to me.” He needed no further convincing as he gently pushed you on the bed. Loki tenderly kissed your lips, running his hands along your thighs and hiking up your night-dress. You gasped as his warm tongue entered your mouth, your fingers tangling in his raven hair. Loki held himself up slightly so he could remove his shirt and you ran your hands down his torso. He shuddered at your light touch as you unlaced his trousers. Loki stood up to take them off, along with his undergarments and kick off his shoes. You shuddered as you watched him crawl over you, with lust in his eyes along with something you couldn’t quite place. Since he had hiked up your night-dress to your hips, your lower section was left completely bare. He kissed your knee and you automatically parted your legs. Loki kissed up them and he carefully bit both your inner thighs. You moaned as he ran his cool hands over you and kissed and licked your smooth skin. He played with your breasts and nibbled and sucked on your neck, marking you as his. Loki aligned himself with your entrance and you looped your arms around his neck. He pushed himself inside you and you grit your teeth. Loki noticed the tears escaping from your eyes and how reluctant your tight walls were to take him.  
“Lady Y/N... are you a virgin?”  
“Not... not anymore,” you whimpered. Loki’s eyes widened at your confession and he stroked your face, brushing away your tears. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear until you were ready. Loki began thrusting his hips slow, deep and steady, taking care not to hurt you. When you cried out his name, he snapped and reared back, only to pound into you repeatedly. Your legs tightened around his waist and you bit your lip to hold back your moans.  
“Don’t hold back my love. Let everyone hear your sounds of pleasure. Let them know who is responsible for making those sounds,” he grunted. Loki’s hand slipped down to toy with your nipple and you were unable you stop the scream that left your throat. He got increasingly faster as your moans got closer and closer together. Loki pulled back, leaving you almost empty and slammed into you. Arching your back and screaming his name, you orgasmed and Loki’s hips faltered when he reached his own. Once you came down from your highs, he pulled out and held you in his arms.  
“Are you all right darling?” he asked, brushing a strand of damp hair out of your face.  
“I’m fine, just tired is all,” you sighed, snuggling into his chest. Loki was so gentle, sweet and caring with you and you wondered if Thor would have been the same.  
“Get some rest my dear. You deserve it,” he murmured, kissing your forehead. You nodded and fell into an easy sleep. As Loki watched you dream, he felt an overwhelming rush of affection for you. Not only did he get to fall asleep holding the woman he’d loved for afar for so long, he’d taken your maidenhead; something Thor could now never do. Loki couldn’t help feeling a smug sense of accomplishment as he drifted off himself.


	3. Attraction- Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut of course and the reader is on the pill.
> 
> Background
> 
> Ever since you first met Matt, there had been an attraction between the two of you. You’d flirt back and forth and whenever the two of you were left alone, the tension between the two of you was intense.

One night, you had invited Matt, Foggy and Karen over for a few drinks. You caught up late into the night until Foggy had one too many drinks. Karen offered to take him home leaving you alone with Matt. You were standing at the sink, washing the used glasses when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist.  
“You’ve been a naughty girl tonight, Y/N,” Matt purred in your ear.  
“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said, feigning innocence. Matt could hear your heartbeat quicken and your body heat rise.  
“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. Wearing that perfume I like, your teasing touches, making those innuendos all night. Were you hoping something might happen between us, hm?” You moaned as his hand travelled up your skirt, playing with the hem of your panties.  
“So what if I am?” you breathed. Matt smirked and licked the shell of your ear.  
“Then we’ll have to do something about it won’t we?” A shocked gasp escaped your lips as his hand slid under your panties and two deft fingers stroked you. Matt’s other hand slipped up your top to fondle your breast and he nibbled on your neck. You grasped onto the sink tightly as his skilful fingers did wonders on you and your head fell back against his shoulder. With another twirl and thrust of his fingers, you came, having to bite your lip to stop yourself from screaming. Matt retracted his hands and sucked on his fingers, letting out a satisfactory hum. You turned around crashed your lips on his, tongue darting out to meet his and you could taste yourself in his mouth. Matt pushed you against the counter and held your hips. You moaned into his mouth and tangled your fingers in his hair. You both grinded against each other and pulled away when air was needed.  
“I think... we should take this into the bedroom,” you panted.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” You grabbed his hand and led him into your bedroom. Your lips captured his once again and you began to lift his top. As the clothes were removed, your hands feverishly explored each other’s bodies. Matt spent a little more time running his hands over your skin then yours did but you didn’t mind. When you both were fully naked, you pulled back the covers and got under them, Matt moving on top of you. You grabbed his manhood, pumped him a few times and aligned him with your entrance.  
“You ready?” he asked. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him.  
“Yes Matt.” With your permission, Matt pushed inside of you. He moaned when his hips made contact with yours and stilled to let you adjust to his size. When you were ready, he slowly began thrusting. He wanted to enjoy this, just having the feeling of you writhing under him, your walls clenching around him.  
“M-Matt... h-harder,” you begged. He grunted and moved his hips harder and faster and it wasn’t long until he was pinning you to the mattress. Your hands roamed his toned back and held onto his tight butt as he pounded into you. Matt relished at the explicit sounds that he drew from your mouth along with his name. He licked your neck, tasting the salt in your sweaty skin. Matt felt your smooth legs tighten their grip on his waist and he picked up his pace further. You clung to him as you felt the familiar pull of pleasure tighten just below your stomach.  
“Matt I-I’m... so close,” you whined.  
“Me... too,” he grunted. Matt used his forearms to gain leverage and deepen his thrusts. You arched your back, chest touching his as you orgasmed. Feeling you climax made Matt reach his own, hips faltering as he spasmed and released inside you. He continued grinding against you until you both came down from your highs. Matt pulled out of you and wrapped his arms around you.  
“That... was amazing,” you panted. Matt just grinned.  
“We should do that again sometime,” he mumbled.  
“Mm, yeah we should,” you hummed, kissing his lips. You stifled a yawn but Matt heard you.  
“You tired Y/N?”  
“Just a little,” you admitted. “But it’s a good tired.” Matt chuckled and kissed the top of your head.  
“You rest up then. What do you say we meet up tomorrow night at my place?” Smiling, you nuzzled his chest.  
“I’d like that very night. But tomorrow, it’s my turn to treat you,” you sighed.  
“Sounds like fun.” You both fell into a deep satisfied sleep.


	4. First Time- Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut
> 
> Background
> 
> You were Peter’s childhood friend. There was a three year age gap between you but for the most part, it didn’t matter. Although; there were times you felt he could be a little immature.

You were sitting at Aunt May’s kitchen table, studying with Peter. You were in your second year of university and Peter was in his last year of high-school.  
“So Peter, how was school today?” you asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over you. He shrugged and you could tell something was wrong.  
“Come on, what’s eating you?” you prompted. Peter blushed and refused to meet your eyes.  
“Y/N... Have you ever... had sex?” Now it was your turn to blush.  
“I-I have. What brought this up?” Peter sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
“There were a couple of guys bragging about what they did with their girlfriends. When they asked me about my... conquests, I couldn’t tell them anything and they laughed at me.” You gave him a kind smile and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.  
“It’s okay Peter. You’re still young, there’s plenty of time.” Peter stood up and grabbed your hands.  
“I’m not a little kid anymore! I’m eighteen and I can make decisions by myself. Please, let me prove it to myself. At least let me kiss you.” You looked into his desperate, pleading eyes. How could you say no to that puppy-dog face?  
“Alright. Just one kiss.” Peter gave you a grateful smile and led you to the couch. You sat down and Peter cupped your face.  
“Ready?” You nodded and he gently pressed lips on yours. His kiss was gentle and tender. Peter’s tongue cautiously licked your bottom lip and you allowed him access into your mouth. He explored every single inch of your wet cavern. Peter was a surprisingly good kisser for someone that has only had two girlfriends.  
“So?” he asked, pulling away. You licked your lips, his sweet taste still on your tongue.  
“I’m sorry.” Suddenly, Aunt May walked through the door. She smirked when she saw the two of you on the couch.  
“Don’t mind me kids. I just forgot one of my cards,” she chirped. Aunt May quite liked you and often thought you should get together with Peter, but you told her you had a rule about dating younger guys. She would just roll her eyes and scoff at your rule. You broke away from each other and returned to the kitchen to continue studying.  
...

Later when you had returned to your apartment, you couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. You touched your lips, thinking about his soft, smooth ones. Would it be so bad if you did sleep with him, even it was his first time? You’d never taken someone’s virginity before. You remembered your first time, thinking about how awkward it was. You were lucky to have such a caring boyfriend that guided you through the whole process. Maybe it would be alright. You did care about Peter, and you knew each other well enough. Tomorrow night, you’d invite him over.  
...

The following night, you invited Peter over to your apartment to watch movies like you used to do. It was Saturday, so neither of you had to go to school the next day. After the first movie, you turned to face Peter and held Peter’s hands.  
“Peter... I’ve been thinking about what you said.” His eyes widened and he stared at you in disbelief.  
“R-really?” You nodded.  
“I just want to make sure that this is what you really want. I-I’m on the pill,” you admitted. Peter leant in to kiss you. It was a little more passionate than the one from yesterday. He broke away and kissed down your jaw and to your neck, occasionally nipping at the delicate skin. His hands slid up your shirt and you gasped. Peter immediately retracted his hands.  
“I-I’m sorry Y/N. Do you want me to stop?” You smiled at him and stood up.  
“It’s fine Peter. Your hands were a little cold, that’s all. But I do think we should move this to the bedroom.” Peter swallowed and followed you, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. You sat down on the bed with Peter and he resumed kissing you. He went to remove your top but this time you made no move to stop him. Peter tried to unhook your bra but he struggled. You pushed him away and took it off yourself. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry at seeing you like this. By now his face was as red as his costume. Wanting to ease his discomfort, you guided his hands to your breasts. Nervously, he began to squeeze and fondle them. Peter gently pushed you onto the bed and undid your pants. He looked at you as if asking you for your consent and you nodded. Peter took them off and discarded them to the floor along with your underwear. Suddenly realizing something, Peter began to undress himself. He fumbled with his belt and you sat up to help him. When he was fully naked, he hovered over you. Peter kissed your neck and made his way to your breasts.  
“P-Peter,” you moaned as he licked your nipple. Peter only pulled away when you couldn’t stop trembling. He positioned himself in between your legs and looked at you for guidance. You grabbed his member and stroked him a couple of times before aligning him with your entrance. Slowly, he inched his way inside of you, whimpering your name and you both moaned when your hips touched. He rested his forehead on yours, waiting for a signal. You kissed him deeply and bucked your hips. Peter began thrusting, lacking finesse at first, but as he picked up his pace, he gradually found a rhythm. Your legs tightened around his waist and one of your hands tangled in his hair, the other resting on his back. You had to admit, it was nice to feel this level of intimacy with Peter. He could feel his body tense as he was approaching his end.  
“I think I’m...” he grunted.  
“S’okay Pete. Come for me,” you panted. With your permission, Peter released inside you. He pulled out and lay beside you panting.  
“That was... awesome,” he grinned. “Thank you so much Y/N.” You could only smile at the expression on his face.  
“Don’t mention it,” you said, stroking his cheek. A thought suddenly occurred to him.  
“Wait! You didn’t-“ You cut him off with a kiss.  
“It’s alright Sweetie. Sex doesn’t have to be about the orgasm. It can just be about the closeness of two people together.” Peter moved on top of you again.  
“At least let me try,” he smirked. You carefully pushed him away.  
“Slow down there greenhorn, you’ll wear yourself out,” you smiled. Pouting, he moved back next to you.  
“If you really want to try again, give it at least fifteen minutes.” Peter nodded and after a while, he began asking you all sorts of questions. When you were ready, you tried again and again, Peter lasting a little bit longer with each round. By the end of it, you were seeing stars.


	5. Making Time- Scott Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough smut and the reader is on the pill
> 
> Background
> 
> Ever since you first met Scott, things had been great. You loved his daughter and even though his friends weren’t the most trustworthy bunch, they were fun to hang out with. Recently though, your relationship had been strained.

You had just come home from a long shift at work. You were meant to be on a date with Scott two hours ago but there had been a rush at the restaurant that you worked at. Hearing the keys at the door, Scott sprang up, waiting to confront you.  
“Where the hell have you been Y/N?! I’ve been worried sick!”  
“I told you I had to work tonight Scott. There was a rush a dinner and there was nobody else to cover,” you replied as calmly as you could. Scott had been grating on your nerves lately but you couldn’t explain why.  
“Then you should’ve called me! I’ve been waiting up for you for two hours!”  
“Why do you even care?! You’ve broken the last four dates!”  
“That’s different Y/N!” he snapped back.  
“How is that different?! Because it’s you instead of me?! You’re the reason I’ve picked up extra shifts at the restaurant, Scott! Because I’ve felt abandoned! Because you never have any time for me anymore!” By now you were in tears. Without warning, Scott had you caged in his arms against the wall, his lips an inch away from yours.  
“I have time for you now,” he growled. Scott crashed his mouth down on yours, tongue demanding entrance. Still mad at him, you kept your jaw firmly clamped shut. Scott grunted and moved one of his hands to group your breast. You moaned and he slid his tongue into your mouth, his free hand grabbing your butt. You tangled your hands into his hair, tugging slightly as your tongue fiercely fought his in a battle for dominance. Scott frantically undid the buttons on your blouse and you shifted your arms down so he could slide it off your shoulders. You pulled away for air and he nibbled and sucked on your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. He ran his hands up and down your sides and went to unhook your bra, nearly tearing it in the process while you made quick work of his top. Scott unzipped your skirt and pulled down your panties. He gripped the backs of your thighs, signalling you to jump which you did, wrapping your legs around his waist. Scott carried you to the couch, laying you down on it. You watched as he trailed one of his hands down the valley of your breasts, down your stomach and hovered over your entrance.  
“Please... please Scott,” you whined. Scott gave a dark chuckle and pushed his fingers inside of you.  
“Good girl,” he purred in your ear. This cocky side to him was one that you had never seen before but it turned you on nonetheless. He pumped his finger and curled them in order to get to your sweet spot. Your hands tightly held the cushions, knuckles turning white as his administrations drove you wild. Your lip was caught between your teeth; you could feel yourself on the edge. All of a sudden, Scott pulled away. Laying there panting, you looked up at him dazed; confused as to why would stop when you were so close.  
“That’s for being so late tonight baby,” he smirked. You grabbed his head and crashed his lips down on yours. You bit down on his bottom lip, drawing it back into your mouth and sucked on it hard.  
“Pants off now,” you growled. Scott hastily took off his pants and underwear and crawled over you. You pushed him on the ground and he stared up at you in shock. Now it was your turn to smirk as you straddled him. You stroked him a few times and positioned yourself over him, just having the tip within you. Scott impatiently grabbed your hips and slammed you onto him. You moaned, placed your hands on his chest and began grinding your hips. His hands roamed your thighs and tightly held onto your butt and you knew you were going to have some bruises. You rotated your hips and felt him harden inside you. Feeling himself getting closer, he inched his hand between your legs. Scott loved the feeling of you clenching around him when you orgasmed so you knew exactly what he was doing. You grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his head.  
“Nuh-uh baby. If you’re gonna tease me, then I’m gonna tease you,” you said cockily. Scott groaned and suddenly flipped you on your back. Scott pulled out of you so that he was just barely inside you. He hooked one of your legs over his shoulder and started slamming into you, going deeper than he had before. The angle of your hips was perfect and he hit your spot with every thrust. Your nails raked the carpet in order to get a grip on something. Moans escaped your throat, along with his name. This spurred him on and he moved faster and harder, pinning you against the floor. With one final thrust, you both hit your climaxes, crying out each other’s names. Scott rested his forehead against yours until he caught his breath and carefully untangled you before pulling out. He lay next to you with a goofy grin on his face.  
“That was... intense,” you smiled.  
“Yeah. We should get in fights like this more often.” He turned to look at you and his smile dropped.  
“I’m sorry Y/N. Did you really mean what you said before?” he asked concerned.  
“A-a little. I love you Scott but I’ve been missing you,” you confessed. He sat up and pulled you into a hug.  
“I’ll try and make more time for you in the future and get to our dates,” he promised, kissing your hair.  
“And I’ll try cut back on my shifts at the restaurant.” Scott helped you stand up and guided you into the bedroom where you fell asleep in each other’s arms. After that night, you and Scott began spending more time together. Your relationship still had its ups and downs but it was starting to be on the mend.


	6. A Helping Hand- Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kinky smut

Wade hadn’t been home in weeks. He had a big assignment that he was chasing up on but he managed to call you and tell you that he would be home in a few days. This was fine, except that your needs were becoming too strong for you to ignore. One night, after getting out of the shower, you started thinking more and more about Wade. You dropped your towel, lay on the bed and let your fingers and imagination do the work. You were so far gone; you failed to hear the front door opening. 

Wade trudged through the front door. The assignment had been long and difficult but he received a big payload for it. He couldn’t wait to return home to you.  
“Babe?” he called. He listened carefully for your response and heard what sounded like... moans? Your moans to be precise, coming from the bedroom. Taking off his mask, Wade went to investigate and was met with a mouth-watering sight. There you were naked on the bed, one hand on your breast, the other pumping in and out of your womanhood.  
“What’re you doing babe?” he smirked. You immediately retracted your fingers and covered yourself. You had caught Wade pleasuring himself many times; hell, it was almost like the cheeky shit wanted to get caught but this was the first time he had caught you.  
“W-Wade? I thought you weren’t going to be home for another two days.  
“Finished up early. Please, don’t stop on my account. You looked like you were having fun,” he said, peeling off his Deadpool costume.  
“Well... the problem is, since I’ve been with you I haven’t been able to... finish by myself,” you blushed.  
“I have just the thing,” he declared, rummaging through one of his drawers.  
“I was saving this for out anniversary next week but I think this calls for it.” Wade pulled something out of a little pink bag. He took out one of his knives and opened up the packet. Wade crossed the room and held up a little plastic egg.  
“What is it?” you asked. He crawled over you and inserted it into you. The device suddenly sprang to life and you clutched at the sheets as the vibrations hit you.  
“And it has three... different... speeds,” he added, turning it up to its highest level. You writhed on the bed and Wade watched you while touching himself. You had to admit to yourself, having your boyfriend watching you getting off was a real turn on. Biting your lip, you spilled all over the vibrator. Wade turned it off, lapped up your juices and sucked the egg clean, before setting it on the nightstand.  
“That was so hot seeing you come like that. I need to be inside you,” he groaned, reaching for a condom. Wade put it on him, aligned himself and sank into you, your wetness making it easy for him to move. You moaned loudly and clung to him. His length was by far the best thing that you had inside you all night.  
“B-baby...” you whimpered and Wade began thrusting. He kissed and licked your neck and attached his mouth to your soft spot. He was already so hard and on the verge of coming, but he needed you to go first. As horny as he was, Wade always put your needs before his and treated you like a princess (at least outside of the bedroom). He was self-conscious about his scarred body and was afraid you would leave him for someone else. Wade suddenly flipped you over so you were riding him. You bounced up and down on him and orgasmed for the second time tonight. Wade thrust upwards and released inside of you. Carefully, you unmounted him and flopped on the bed. He lazily rolled onto his side and draped his arm over you.  
“Wow...” you breathed. Wade smiled smugly at you and kissed your forehead.  
“Thought you would like that. Although now I don’t have anything for our anniversary,” he pouted. You smiled at him and pulled him close to you.  
“Aw, don’t worry baby. Why don’t we pick something out together? Does that sound nice?” Wade grinned and kissed you deeply. Neither of you could wait until your anniversary.


	7. Age is but a Number- Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Besides from the usual ones, this one may contain possible triggers.
> 
> Background
> 
> There was a twenty year age gap between you and Bruce. Your friends and family wanted to know why you wanted to date a forty-year-old and the Avengers all looked at you as if you were a child.

You were a budding scientist and currently was Bruce’s lab assistant. Bruce had you working out a few chemical formulas and once you had finished, you went to report to him.  
“Bruce, what do you see in Y/N?” You heard Natasha ask from the other side of the door. You knew you shouldn’t have been listening but you were frozen to the spot.  
“Well... she’s beautiful, intelligent, funny and she’s not afraid of me. I know what you’re going to say; Y/N’s too young for me. Believe me, I see it too but a guy like me doesn’t have a lot of options.”  
“We’re just worried about you Bruce,” Natasha said.  
“So what, it’s okay for Tony to sleep with a girl young enough to be his daughter but it’s not okay for me to be happy? I can’t... I can’t deal with right now,” he huffed. Hearing his footsteps, you quickly scurried to your workbench and pretended you didn’t hear anything. You smiled at him when he walked up to you.  
“Hey, Bruce. I finished those-“ You were cut off by Bruce’s lips pressing against yours. When you pulled away, you looked into his eyes and saw that the green tinge in them was fading and there was an essence of guilt. He hugged you and buried his face in the crook of your neck.  
“You okay?” you asked. Bruce nodded and held you tighter.  
“I’m fine. I just... need a minute.” You held each other until Bruce felt calm enough to let go. You spent the rest of the day in a quiet corner of the lab; away from the prying eyes of the Avengers.  
...

Later that night, you were sitting in the bathtub. You were deep in thought about your relationship with Bruce. This wasn’t the first time you had dated someone older than you. When you were sixteen, your boyfriend was nineteen and when you were eighteen your boyfriend was twenty-three. This was the biggest age gap you ever had. You were just tired of everything; you were tired of having the same conversations about him being too old, tired of getting judgemental looks, tired of the nosy questions... just tired. Closing your eyes, you slid under the water and held your breath until you blacked out.  
...

Coughing, you opened your eyes to see Bruce hovering over you. He wrapped a towel around you and pulled you close to him.  
“I thought I lost you,” he whispered, more to himself than to you.  
“Bruce... what’re you doing here?” you rasped.  
“I came here to check on you. What happened?” You tried to think about it.  
“I... don’t know. I was thinking about our relationship and all the negativity kind of got to me. I guess... I just wanted to end all of it.” Tears filled his eyes and he held you tighter.  
“I’m sorry Bruce. I love you and I want to be with you but sick of receiving all this hate,” you sobbed. Bruce pulled away and cupped your face.  
“I know Y/N, I hate it too but this isn’t the answer; believe me. A few years ago, I got really down and tried to end it all too.” You were shocked to hear this news. Bruce was fairly private about his past so sharing this proved how much he trusted you. He continued speaking.  
“The ‘Other Guy’ showed up and... kept me alive. Sometimes, I’m almost glad that it didn’t happen because if it had, I wouldn’t have met you.” You leant forward and captured his lips in a tender kiss, your hands on his shoulders. Bruce kissed back, one hand in your wet hair, the other on your waist. You gingerly licked his bottom lip. Bruce opened his mouth and you slid your tongue in. Your tongues danced with each other until air was needed.  
“Bruce can we... move this to the bedroom?” you blushed.  
“A-are you sure?” You nodded and kissed him again.  
“I want to be distracted. Please?” Bruce stood up and held out his hand to help you up. You took it and he held your hand, guiding you to the bedroom. You both sat on the bed and Bruce cupped your face, gently kissing you. Your hands ran down his chest and undid the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged it off and held onto the towel, silently asking for permission. You nodded and he threw it on the floor. Bruce’s face turned red and you undid his belt and his pants. He stood up so he could take them off, along with his boxers and you lay on the bed. Bruce crawled over you and began kissing your torso. He felt a mixture of guilt and fortune that he was the lucky man that you chose to love. When you couldn’t stop trembling, Bruce made his way back up to your lips. He reached into your bedside table, took out a condom and rolled it onto him. Bruce positioned himself between your legs and entwined his fingers with yours. You kissed him and he slid inside you. After you had adjusted, Bruce began thrusting slow and steady; not wanting to hurt you. This was different to the other few times you were together, it was usually you that was on top. It really showed you that he felt comfortable with you. You loved feeling this close to him; it was if the outside world ceased to exist and you were the only ones left. You wrapped your legs tighter around his waist and tangled the fingers of your free hand in his greying curls. Bruce kissed your neck and shoulders and picked up his pace. You could feel yourself getting closer and he moved his free hand to fondle your breast. Your back arched and you cried his name as you orgasmed. With two more thrusts, Bruce tensed as he reached his own climax. He kissed you lovingly and pulled out. Once he had regained some mobility, he went to throw out the condom. You both got under the covers and you snuggled into his side.  
“I love you, so much Bruce,” you said.  
“I love you too, Y/N,” he replied, kissing your hair. You knew this age difference was going to be a problem in your relationship but you were determined to get around it.


	8. Assistance- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, the reader’s on the pill and maybe a slight metal arm kink
> 
> Background
> 
> Ever since Bucky had moved in with you, there had been some built up sexual tension. The closer you got to each other, the harder it got to ignore.

Checking Bucky was still in his room, you snuck into the bathroom with your vibrator in your hand. You had been thinking about Bucky a lot lately and you decided that you had to take matters into your own hands. You filled the tub, slipped under the water and let your imagination do the work.  
...

As Bucky was walking past the bathroom, he could hear a faint buzzing sound. At first, he thought that you were just brushing your teeth; that was, until he heard you call out his name. Seeing that you had had left the door open a crack, Bucky peered in and that was his mistake.  
“James...” you moaned again, arching your back. Your breasts peeked out of the water, so perky and ever so lovely. You moved one of your hands to tweak your nipple. Bucky knew he shouldn’t be watching but this just too hypnotic to pull away from. You bit your lip as you hit your release and switched off the vibrator. Bucky quickly ran away as you started to get out of the bath and went to deal with his growing problem.  
...

A few days later, you noticed that Bucky had been avoiding you. One night, you were fed up with his behaviour and marched into his room.  
“Okay Barnes, why having you been dodging me? What’s going on?” you confronted, standing at the foot of his bed. A light dusting of pink dusted his face and he refused to meet your gaze.  
“Tell me!” you demanded.  
“Alright... the other night... I heard you... i-in the bath.” Your face turned red at his words and you sat down next to him.  
“You were calling my name,” he whispered huskily in your ear. Bucky’s hand slid up your leg.  
“Is there something you wanted to tell me?” You couldn’t hold back any more and slammed your mouth down on his. He pushed you back on the bed as your tongues wrestled. You tugged at his top and Bucky took it off. The clothes were frantically removed and you pawed at each other where-ever skin was exposed. Bucky hovered over you smirking.  
“So Doll... tell me some of those fantasies of yours.”  
“I thought about your head buried between my thighs,” you whimpered. Bucky needed no further convincing as he kissed down your body and he licked a long stripe up your womanhood. His mouth began its assault and you tangled your hands in his long hair.  
“Then you’d... add your finger... inside me,” you panted.  
“Which hand darlin’?” he drawled, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers up your spine.  
“Oh... you know... which one,” you moaned. Bucky slid two of his metal fingers into you and pumped them. The combination of his mouth and his fingers were pushing you towards your edge. Bucky added a third finger and you were undone. You screamed his name and arched your back. He lapped up your juices and licked his fingers clean and kissed you again; you could taste yourself on his lips. Bucky positioned himself between your legs.  
“Then what?” he smirked. You grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.  
“Then you’d bang me until I was seeing stars,” you whispered seductively. Bucky rammed into you, thrusting at a rapid pace. You cried out and clawed at his back. He hissed at the pain but moved through it. Bucky was pounding into you so hard and fast, you wouldn’t be surprised that you’d have some bruises on your hips. Your muscles contracted around him and you could feel your orgasm approaching. By the way his thrusts were getting sloppier; you could tell that he was also close.  
“J-James,” you whimpered. With another hard thrust, you both hit your climax. Bucky lazily slid out of you and once he had caught his breath, went to go get a cloth to clean you up. Once he had done that, he climbed into bed with you.  
“So... those were just some of my fantasies... surely you must have some of your own,” you smirked, drawing patterns on his chest with your finger.  
“Wh-what do you mean?” he blushed.  
“Come on Bucky... I hear you when you ‘go to bed’. I must be able to return the favour,” you said, biting your lip.  
“Well in that case...” Bucky pulled you on top of him, planning on keeping you awake all night.


	9. A Romantic Evening- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and possible fluff. The reader is on the pill.
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been married to Clint for five amazing years and were still very much in love with each other. You never made huge proclamations of your love, that just wasn’t your style, although there was that one time you both ended up having a bit too much to drink at a karaoke party and belted out a love ballad together. No, it was the simple things you did for one another, like you making Clint’s favourite dinner just because you can, or him sending you little texts letting you know that he was thinking of you.

You had been out at a dinner function with a friend. You didn’t really want to go but she had begged you to come. They had only had the venue booked for an hour so you came home earlier than expected. You actually ended up having a nice time. When you arrived home, Clint was waiting at the door for you, much like a puppy.  
“Hey babe,” he greeted kissing you. “How’d it go?”  
“It was nice I guess but I would’ve much rather stay home with you and watch a movie.” Clint grinned impishly at you and took your hand.  
“I’ve got a surprise for you, close your eyes.” Frowning, you covered your eyes with your hand.  
“Okay, but you had better be wearing pants when I open them,” you warned.  
“That was one time Y/N and I was drunk,” he laughed sheepishly. You blindly stumbled through the house holding Clint’s hand and you could feel the warmth of steam on your face when you arrived.  
“Okay... open them.” When you opened your eyes, you saw that Clint had drawn you a bath, complete with bubbles. There were a few mini-candles around the bottom of the bath and a stool with a bottle of wine with two glasses. You turned to face Clint to see that he had the biggest grin on his face.  
“What’s the occasion?” you asked, slightly worried that you had forgotten an anniversary or something like that.  
“No occasion. Just wanted to do something nice for my wife,” he smiled. You kissed him sweetly and you slowly remove each other’s clothes. Clint handed you a cloth so you could wash off your make-up. He got in the bath first and you carefully sat between his legs. You wet the cloth and rubbed your face until you were satisfied it was clean and tossed it on the sink. Well, you attempted to but you only succeeded in knocking over the hand soap.  
“Oops,” you giggled. You attempted to get out to fix it but Clint wrapped his muscular arms around your waist.  
“Don’t worry about it babe. Deal with it when we get out,” he said, grabbing the bottle of wine and opening it. He filled one of the glasses and handed it to you before filling his own glass. You sighed contently and leant back into Clint’s firm chest. You loved moments like this; when it was just the two of you without a care for the outside world.  
“Here’s to us,” he said raising his glass.  
“Cheers,” you toasted, clinking your glass against his. You sat and drank while just chatting away with your husband; it was pure bliss. After you had finished the bottle, Clint’s hands were on your shoulders, fingers massaging muscles you didn’t realize were tired until they started loosening.  
“You’re too tense Y/N. You’ve gotta relax a little, baby,” he murmured into your ear. You stayed in the bath until the water started to get cold.  
“We should probably get out now,” he said. Smirking naughtily, you reached under the water and grabbed his manhood.  
“I could think of a way to warm us up,” you purred as you began stroking him. Clint shut his eyes and laid his head against the wall.  
“Don’t... don’t start something you aren’t going to finish Y/N,” he groaned.  
“Oh, I fully intend to finish. The question is, are you?” you teased. Clint growled and slid one of his hands between your legs; the other was kneading your breast. You turned back behind you and Clint captured you lips in a sloppy, needy kiss. Your breathing became shaky has your movements became faster and rougher, your free hand tightly gripping the edge of the bath.  
“I need... I need to be inside you baby,” he moaned. You let go of him and he retracted his hands. Clint slid down so that he was in a laying position. You turned around and in an alligator type move, Clint rolled so that he was on top of you. Water spilled over the edge, extinguishing the candles and soaking the bathmat. He aligned himself and rammed into you. You cried out and tangled in his hair. One of his hands was against the wall while the other one tightly gripped your butt. His feet tried were pressed against the other end the bath as he tried to anchor himself somewhat. Water splashed with every thrust and your butt hit the bottom of the bath. With every roll of his hips, you could feel yourself getting closer and closer. Your legs tightened around his waist attempt to hold onto something solid. With one final thrust, you both hit your release. Clint carefully got out first and wrapped a towel around his hips. He got one for you and helped you out, before pulling the plug. Clint rubbed the towel across your body and drying it. He pulled you close to him and kissed you passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his were around your waist. Clint’s hands began to roam your body, causing you to moan. You untucked the towel from his hips and you could feel his excitement pressing against you midsection. He removed your towel and placed you on the bathroom counter. Clint kissed your neck, and nibbled on your sweet-spot. You wrapped around him as he sank back into you. He pounded into you over and over again and you were in absolute ecstasy. You opened your eyes to see that Clint was in his own paradise too.  
“I love you... so much Y/N,” he grunted.  
“I... love you... too,” you responded, feeling your second orgasm fast approaching. Clint held onto you tighter and you felt your back touch the cold glass of the mirror. The sudden change in temperature sent sparks through your system and you came hard around him. Seeing you climax made Clint reach his own. Panting, he slid out of you and looked into your eyes.  
“Think you’re up for one more round babe?” he smirked. The endurance this man had never ceased to astound you. Clint could come home from a long day of training or get back from a mission all battered and bruised and still have enough energy to get you off (even if it was with his fingers sometimes).  
“I think so. But you’ll have to carry me,” you smile. Clint picks you up bridal style and carries you into the bedroom. He laid you on the bed stomach on the mattress, legs over the edge. Clint stood behind you and lifted your thighs so they were holding onto his hips. He carefully manoeuvred so that he was once again inside of you. You had to hold onto the sheets both due to the force of him and to get more leverage. You wouldn’t be surprised if you had some bruises in the shape of fingerprints with how hard Clint was holding onto your hips.  
“Are you close?” he panted. Clint could feel his end approaching but his would always make sure that you would finish first. You rasped out a ‘yes’ as he slammed into you. You managed to turn around and the sight of him made you come undone for the third time tonight. Clint could finally let go himself and steadily moved out of you, setting you back down on the bed. He flipped you over and cleaned you up with his tongue. Sighing happily, you both got under the covers and you snuggled up to his chest.  
“So... about that last position?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow. Clint’s face heated up slightly at your words.  
“I, um...” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I was going through the vents today and I caught Tony showing a porno to Vision. I might’ve picked up a thing or two.”  
“Do you... maybe want to try them out?” you asked, drawing circles on his chest with your finger. Clint chuckled and kissed your hair.  
“Another night babe. I’ll clean the bathroom tomorrow,” he promised. You fell into an easy sleep and Clint watched you until he drifted off himself. He felt so lucky to have a wife a special as you.


	10. Friends With Benefits- Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Besides the usual ones about smut, this one will be from a male POV. This is my first time writing like this so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Background
> 
> You were best friends with Natasha. You were quite close with her but lately you felt like things had changed between the two of you.

You were currently going over some mission reports. Fury had told you there was an inconsistency but you had gone over them three times already and you couldn’t find it. You let out a frustrated growl and threw your head back.  
“What’s up Y/N?” Nat asked, walking into the room. You gave her a relieved smile before turning back to the plans.  
“Fury told me there’s a problem with these reports but I’ve gone through them several times already and I cannot find it!”  
“Want some help? Two sets of eyes are better than one,” she offered.  
“That would be great, thanks.” Nat walked over to you and as she leant over you, you could feel her soft breasts pressing against your back. You desperately tried to redirect your attention.  
“There it is. See?” Nat pointed her finger on the problem. You looked back and forth between the two pages before finally realizing the mistake.  
“Yes! Thank you so much Natasha.”  
“You’re welcome,” she whispered, almost seductively into your ear. As she walked away, you could have sworn there was a subtle sway to her hips.  
...

A few days later, you were watching a movie with Nat at your house. As you were watching, her hand slid higher and higher up your leg, coming to rest just by your crotch. Finally, your curiosity got the better of you.  
“Nat, what’s going on? You’ve never... come onto me like this before.” Huffing Nat turned off the TV and moved to straddle your lap, pushing your shoulders back into the couch.  
“Fine, I’ll tell you what’s going on. I’ve wanted you for a while Y/N and I’ve been trying to get you to make the first move. Since you haven’t, I guess I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.” She crashed her lips down on yours, using your shock to her advantage and sliding her tongue into your mouth. After you had gotten over your initial surprise, you kissed back, one hand on the back of her neck, the other resting on her butt. You gave it a gentle squeeze and she gasped and rolled her hips in response. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about what this was like. Nat continued grinding herself against your growing bulge and you couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Bedroom?” you panted, pulling away. She nodded and got off your lap. Once you were there, it was a tempest of tongue and teeth as you frantically undressed each other. Nat grabbed your hands and guided them to her breasts. She moaned as you gently began to fondle them. You made your way to the bed and she fell back onto it. You took a moment to appreciate the view before you. Nat’s red hair fanned out over the pillow, the way her chest rose and fell and her lips swollen from being kissed. You kissed up her body and to her lips.  
“You sure about this Nat?” you breathed, wanting permission before doing anything.  
“I am,” she nodded. You reached into your bedside drawer, pulled out a condom and rolled it onto you. Nat took your member into her hand, guided it to her entrance and you sank into her.  
“Nat... you’re so tight,” you moaned. Nat bucked her hips up, signalling you to move and you slowly began thrusting. She wrapped her legs around your waist and you began thrusting faster and faster. You kissed and her neck and her walls clamped around you in response. Her nails raked down your back, making you hiss at the pain.  
“Oh, Y/N, I’m so c-close,” she moaned.  
“Me... too,” you grunted. With another few thrusts, Nat orgasmed hard around you. Seeing her climax triggered your own and you spilled into your covering. You continued moving until you came down from your high and pulled out of her. You went to get rid of the condom and lay next to her.  
“So... now what?” Nat smiled at you and propped herself up on her elbow.  
“I say we make this a common thing,” she smirked.  
“What; like date?”  
“No, I was thinking more like... friends with benefits.”  
“Friends with benefits...” you repeated. “I like the sound of that.”


	11. A Special Birthday- Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, just smut... maybe some fluff. Translations will be at the bottom of the page.

Today was the fourth of October, AKA; your birthday. Tonight, Tony was throwing you a big birthday bash, despite your protests. You would’ve much rather had a small intimate dinner party with a few friends (including your long time crush Pietro) but Tony was persistent.  
...

You gave yourself one last look in the mirror. The bust of your robin’s egg blue dress pushed up your breasts in an obvious yet classy way and the skirt flowed gracefully down your body and opened to show off your elegant legs. You wore dainty white heels and you neck was adorned with a simple silver chain. You thought about getting a charm for it but you never got around to it. Finally, your straitened hair was pinned back with little rhinestone clips. You nodded to your reflection because, damn you looked fine. Satisfied with your work you went up to the floor that your party was being held.  
...

All night people were wishing you a happy birthday and Tony gave you a birthday toast. Amongst the throng of people you finally bumped into the person you wanted to talk to the most.  
“Having a good night Princezná?” You smiled as you turned around to meet with Pietro’s stunning blue eyes.  
“Oh, absolutely. Although, I say it just got better,” you beamed. You and Pietro always flirted back and forth with each other and tonight was no different.  
“How about we get out of here Y/N? I have a gift for you up in my room if you want to... unwrap it,” he whispered seductively in your ear and you resisted the urge to moan.  
“I can’t leave now; I’m the guest of honour.” As much as you wanted to go with him, you couldn’t; at least right now.  
“Very well krásny, perhaps later hm?” he hummed. His finger just ran under your chin and you nodded, too breathless to speak.  
...

Later that night, after everyone had left, you made your way up to Pietro’s room and knocked on his door.  
“Y/N! You actually came!”  
“You sound surprised,” you smirked. Pietro let you in and started rummaging through his drawers.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I told you, I have a present for you,” he replied. He pulled out a little box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and topped with a silver bow.  
“Go on, open it,” he beamed, handing it to you. You pulled off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver lightning bolt shaped charm that had tiny blue and white stones running through it.  
“Oh, Pietro, it’s gorgeous,” you gasped.  
“Well, I noticed you wear that necklace so often and I thought it could do with a little extra something,” he beamed.  
“Help me put it on?” you asked, shifting your hair out the way. Pietro walked over to you and unclasped your chain and slipped the charm onto it. You went over to his mirror and looked at your newly decorated necklace.  
“And here I thought you were just trying to get me into bed,” you joked. Pietro had silently snuck behind you and snaked his hands around your waist, you could feel his hot breath in your ear.  
“Would that be such a bad thing?” he huskily whispered, his accent thick with lust.  
“M-maybe not,” you half moaned. “But... I have one condition.”  
“Oh? And what would that be?” he smirked, turning you around to face him.  
“I want you to talk dirty to me in Sokavian,” you admitted. Pietro’s eye flashed dangerously.  
“It would be my genuine pleasure.” You were suddenly pinned against the wall by his hard body.  
“Oh tank, ty sa mi chce roztrhať tie šaty z vášho nádherné telo a uctievať ťa ako bohyňa ste, ” he groaned in your ear.  
“M-more,” you gasped. Pietro frantically bunched up your dress and wrapped your legs around his waist. You could feel his arousal pressing against your covered heat.  
“Chcem kričíš moje meno a rana vám tak ťažké, nebudete chodiť zajtra.” You whimpered and Pietro dragged the zip of your dress down and took a step back. It floated to the floor, leaving you in just your lacy white panties and heels. His eyes dragged down your body and he bit his lip.  
“Mm, tak sexy dieťa.” You stepped out of your shoes and you were on the bed in a flash. You watched as Pietro slowly took off his clothes and crawled over you. His mouth met with you in a needy, hungry kiss.  
“I want you taste you,” he panted when he pulled away.  
“Then do it.” Pietro grinned and kissed down your body. He nuzzled your crotch and took your underwear in his teeth. You lifted your hips and he slid them down your legs. Pietro grabbed the backs of your knees and opened your legs, grazing your womanhood with his tongue. You gasped and bucked your hips as his wet muscle made contact with you. Seeing your reaction, he buried his head between your thighs. You tangled your fingers through his silver locks, pushing him further into you. Pietro nips, licks and sucks at your heat. Another thrust of his tongue and you spilled all over his face.  
“Lepšie ako v mojich snoch, ” he mumbles, lapping up your juices and licking his lips. His mouth is on yours in seconds you can taste yourself.  
“I want you Pietro... I need you.” Pietro reached into his bedside drawer, pulled out a condom and rolled it onto him. You suddenly remembered you’re still wearing your necklace and you moved to unclasp it. Pietro noticed this and gently took the charm between his fingers.  
“Leave it on,” he grunted. You nodded and he slowly entered you. Your hands once again tangled in his hair and pulled him in for a hot kiss. When you whimpered his name, he began thrusting faster. His pace sped up, pinning you to the mattress. You were soon screaming out his name as you desperately clung to him. His hips snapped against yours and you could feel yourself on the edge.  
“P-Pietro... I’m gonna... c-come,” you moaned.  
“Then do it.” Your nails raked down his back and you screamed his name as you climaxed for the second time tonight. His thrusts became more erratic and he spilled into his covering. Pietro continued moving until you had both come down from your highs. He pulled out of you and in the blink of an eye, threw out the condom and was holding you in his arms.  
“Ľúbim ťa, ” he whispered, kissing your forehead.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means... ‘I love you’.” Your eyes widened slightly at his confession.  
“You... you love me?” Pietro kissed your nose.  
“I really do; have for a long time,” he smiled. You kissed him deeply.  
“I love you too.”  
“Good, because now you’re mine forever,” he said, fiddling with the pendent around your neck.

 

Translations-

Krásny- Beautiful

Oh tank , ty sa mi chce roztrhať tie šaty z vášho nádherné telo a uctievať ťa ako bohyňa ste- Oh babygirl, you make me want to tear that dress off of your gorgeous body and worship you like the goddess you are

Chcem kričíš moje meno a rana vám tak ťažké , nebudete chodiť zajtra- I want you screaming my name and bang you so hard, you won't be walking tomorrow

Mm, tak sexy dieťa- Mm, so sexy baby

Lepšie ako v mojich snoch- Better than in my dreams


	12. Possessive- Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough smut and a little (consensual) spanking.
> 
> Background
> 
> You were going on being engaged to Sam for three months now. You never realized it when he was around you, but Sam was actually the jealous type. He was usually good at hiding this. Whenever another man came up to you, he’d subtly wrap his arm around your waist and make some excuse to leave.

Sam dragged you home after one of Stark’s parties. He had a few drinks and now his feelings were bubbling to the surface.  
“How could you do that to me Y/N?” he snarled when he close the front door.  
“S-Sam, what do you mean?” You were genuinely confused. Sam had never spoken to you like this before.  
“You were flirting with that guy!” he shouted. There was a man at the party that came up to you and tried to make a pass at you. You tried to gently let him but he was drunk and was relentless. However; this is not what it looked like to Sam.  
“No I wasn’t!” you defended.  
“Don’t lie to me Y/N!”  
“Sam I wasn’t flirting!”  
“Yes you were!”  
“No, I was not! I’m yours Sam, why the hell would I want anyone else!?” Sam grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head against the door.  
“Damn right you’re mine,” he growled, slamming his lips onto yours. You kissed back with just as much force. Sam bit down on your bottom lip and his tongue slid into your mouth. Your tongue wrestled with his for dominance, which he won. He roughly grabbed your butt with his free hand and one of his knees rubbed your crotch, making you moan into his mouth. Sam let go of your wrists and held the backs of your thighs, signalling you to jump. You obeyed, wrapping your legs around his waist and he effortlessly carried you into the bedroom. The second you reached it, your back was against the wall. Sam practically tore the dress off your body. He stared at your now exposed breasts with pure lust and squeezed them and pinched your nipples. Your nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons of his smart dress shirt and you pushed it off his muscular shoulders. You raked your nails along his chest and he growled. Sam nipped and sucked at your neck, shoulders and chest, leaving hickeys and love-bites in his wake.  
“S-Sam...” you moaned when he made contact with that sensitive spot behind your ear.  
“Yeah, baby. Say my name,” he groaned, pressing his hard body against you. You moaned his name again as he ripped off your panties. You had to admit, this dominating side to him was a real turn on. Your shaking hands undid his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, his erection springing free. Sam grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the bed, pushing you onto it.  
“On your hands and knees,” he commanded and you hastily obeyed. He reached into the drawer and rolled a condom onto his member. You felt the mattress dip as he knelt behind you. You yelped when he brought his hand down on your right cheek.  
“Who do you belong to?” he demanded.  
“You,” you whimpered. He brought he hand down on your other cheek. This continued for a while and he alternated between cheeks. With one final hit, you screamed his name. By now your thighs were dripping. Satisfied with his work Sam spread your legs, grabbed your hips and rammed into your drenched womanhood. Your hands tightly gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white and he pounded into you, hips rutting against your behind. He grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back so he could nibble on your ear and neck. Sam had been rough with you before but never had been quite this extreme. You bit your lip to stifle a sob, due to the intensity of it all but Sam heard you. He slowed his movements until he had stopped entirely.  
“Y/N? You okay?” All the commandment had left his voice, leaving only concern in its place. You nodded but Sam was still worried.  
“Look at me babygirl.” You turned to look at him over your shoulder and a stray tear rolled down your face.  
“Oh God, I’m really hurting you aren’t I?” He slid out and enveloped you into a hug.  
“I’m so sorry Y/N. You should’ve told me I was hurting you and I would’ve stopped sooner,” he said, brushing away the tear.  
“It’s alright Sam, really.”  
“No, it’s not.” He gently cupped your face and looked into your eyes. “One day, I’m going to make you my wife and the last thing I want to do is make you unhappy.” You smiled at your fiancé and kissed his lips.  
“Sorry I ruined it,” you apologized. Sam kissed your forehead.  
“No Sweetheart, you didn’t ruin anything.” You pushed him down onto the mattress and kissed his neck. You sucked and carefully bit his skin, making sure to leave marks of your own.  
“At least let me make it up to you,” you purred against his skin. He wanted to tell you that it was alright, that you didn’t need to make up for anything but was kind of hard to argue with his boner. You aligned him with your centre and sank down on him, both of you moaning when your hips touched. You began rocking your hips at a steady pace. Leaning forward, you captured his lips in a searing kiss. You bit down on his bottom lip and drew it back. Sam growled and flipped you on your back. His thrusts were slow and languid, not wanting to hurt you again.  
“P-please... h-arder,” you begged. Before he could protest, you bit down on his shoulder and sucked hard while your feet dug into his butt. Something must’ve snapped inside him because he suddenly reared back and slammed into you, drilling you into the mattress. Sam took a moment to appreciate your euphoria-filled face. He felt a swell of pride in his chest; knowing that he was the only one that could touch you like this, make you scream, that it was his name that fell from your lips.  
“I’m so cl-close,” you panted. Sam’s hand went between the two of you to rub your bundle of nerves.  
“SAM!” you screamed, reaching your climax. You raked your nails down his back, making sure to leave marks. Sam hissed at the pain but continued moving through it. With a few more thrusts, Sam followed, spilling into his covering. He eased out of you when his breathing had settled and went to dispose of the condom. You lazily got under the covers and curled into his side when he came back.  
“My Sammy,” you sighed, placing a kiss on his chest. Sam smiled at your words. Yes, he was just as much yours as you were his; you both had the marks to prove it.  
“Get some sleep, baby. I’ll take real good care of you tomorrow,” he promised, knowing that you wouldn’t be walking, sitting or probably even speaking tomorrow.  
“Love you,” you whispered.  
“Love you too,” he replied. Neither of could wait until your wedding day; when you could officially claim each other forever.


	13. French Girls- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The usual ones about smut and the reader being on the pill
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been dating Steve for a year now. There were many new things you had introduced him to and you even convinced him to sleep in the same bed as you. The only thing you hadn’t done was have sex. You respected Steve’s wishes but sometimes after watching a movie or even hearing some of the other Avengers stories, he began to think that maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing if he had premarital sex.

This weekend you had off with Steve so you spent it in a secluded little cottage just outside the city. You watched as he sketched the scenery outside. The previous night, you had watched ‘Titanic’ and there was one scene in particular that caught in your mind. You weren’t exactly all that comfortable with your body but there was something about posing for Steve that excited you.  
“Steve... have you ever sketched nudes?” Steve’s hand twitched and he accidently broke his pencil.  
“Wha... what do you mean by that?” he blushed.  
“I mean; have you ever drawn a naked woman before?” Steve’s blush worsened and he shook his head.  
“Back in the 40’s it wasn’t like women were lining up to pose for me.” You licked your lips and bit your bottom lip.  
“Well, you have a willing model right here.” His eyes widened and his face went bright red.  
“You... you want to pose for me?”  
“Sure. Draw me like one of your French girls,” you quoted.  
...

Later you found nice little spot for him to sketch you. He had set up his art book and pencils; all he was doing now was waiting for you to come out.  
“Are you sure about this Y/N?” he asked when you walked out wearing a robe.  
“I am,” you nodded, dropping the robe. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and watched you get in a comfortable position on the couch, draping a blanket over your lower area. Slowly the awkwardness left him as he sketched the lines and curves of your body. Steve couldn’t help notice how right this felt. He also felt certain parts his body react as he drew your breasts. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds outside and the graphite of his pencil scratching the paper. After many hours, he spoke up and put his pencil down.  
“Okay... all done.” You stretched your stiff limbs and wrapped the blanket around you. He handed you the drawing and your eyes widened.  
“This is really me?” Steve nodded.  
“I did the best I could but this really doesn’t do your beauty justice.” You smiled at his kind words, putting the sketchbook on the table and kissed his lips. Steve kissed back, pulling you onto his lap. You gasped and wrapped your arms around his neck.  
“Y/N, can we... take this to the bedroom?” he blushed.  
“Stevie, are you sure?” You didn’t want to pressure him if he really didn’t want to.  
“I... I am. When I was sketching your... b-breasts I couldn’t help but think how much I’d like to touch them,” he admitted. Now it was your turn to blush. You got off his lap and he stood up. You dropped the blanket and Steve took your hand and led you to the bedroom. Steve captured lips with his and kissed you passionately, his hands around your waist. You undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. You ran your hands down his perfectly sculpted torso and gripped his belt, looking up at him for permission. He nodded and you undid his belt and jeans and took them off. Already there was a very prominent tent in his boxers. You took his hands and guided them to your breasts. Steve squeezed them gently and began playing with your nipples.  
“S-Steve...” you moaned, clutching his shoulders as he rolled them between his fingers. He moved them away and encouraged you to move towards the bed. You pulled back the covers and got under them. Steve removed his boxers and got in top of you. He tentatively licked your nipple, making you gasp and arch your back. He licked, sucked and carefully bit it before giving the other one the same treatment. Steve positioned himself between your legs and looked up for your permission. You nodded and he slowly entered you.  
“Are you okay darling? Am I hurting you?” he asked, seeing the discomfort on your face.  
“I’m fine. It’s a bit of a... tight fit is all,” you whimpered. Once you were okay he began slowly moving in and out of you. When your legs tightly hugged his waist, his thrusts became harder and faster. Steve moaned your name as your walls repeatedly clenched around him. With every roll of his hips you were brought closer to your release. Your fingers tangled in his hair and you hugged him close to you as your orgasm washed over you. With another thrust, Steve came inside you. You both lay there panting until you had caught your breath. When regained some mobility Steve got up and went into the bathroom.  
“Steve?” you called. He came back with a warm, wet washcloth and parted your legs to clean them. When he was satisfied you were clean, he went to put the cloth away and returned to bed.  
“I love you Y/N,” he whispered, holding you in his arms.  
“I love you too.” You both fell into an easy content sleep. You spent the entire following day in bed.


	14. Honeymoon- T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and fluff.

Your wedding was a long and traditional ceremony held in Wakanda. You weren’t from the country so some of the customs were strange to you but it didn’t matter, just as long as you were marrying the man of your dreams. The ceremony was long as was the reception so at the end of the night; you fell asleep in each other’s arms. The next day, you set off for your honeymoon.  
...

The day you spent together was absolutely perfect. After a lovely meal together, you headed back to your hotel room. T’Challa’s smooth hands cupped your face and yours were on his broad shoulders.  
“Are you sure about this, Love?” he asked concerned. T’Challa knew that you had been saving yourself for marriage and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you.  
“I’m sure. I want my husband to make love to me,” you blushed. T’Challa smiled lovingly at you and kissed your lips. The kiss was tender and sweet at first but when he introduced his tongue to yours, it became more and more passionate. When you broke for air, his hands touched the zipper of your dress.  
“May I?” You nodded and he slowly dragged the zip. He carefully laid you on the bed, kissing your neck. His hands went behind your back and undid your bra. Your underwear quickly followed. Feeling self-conscious, you covered yourself with your hands. T’Challa gently held your wrists.  
“Allow me to see you,” he requested. Your hands went limp and he placed them by your head. You could feel your face heat up as his eyes raked over your body; no man had ever seen you like this before.  
“You are absolutely beautiful, My Queen.” Wanting to ease your discomfort, T’Challa undressed himself. Your eyes widened when you saw the size of his manhood. He noticed this and crawled over you, resting his forehead on yours.  
“If at any point you are uncomfortable, let me know and I will stop.” You somehow fell even deeper in love with this wonderful man. He kissed down your neck and to your breasts. T’Challa’s tongue flicked your nipple and you gasped, arching your back. His hand played with the other one and he alternated between the one he was playing with and the one he was sucking on. His hand slid down your stomach and you flinched when his long fingers made contact with your sensitive area.  
“Do you want me to stop?” You shook your head and he continued, opening your legs slightly. T’Challa stroked your womanhood until you were dripping and squirming. He spread your legs further and positioned himself, his tip touching your entrance.  
“This may hurt at first but I promise you it will be alright.” Your wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply in order to distract yourself from these new sensations. T’Challa slowly pushed himself inside of you. Tears filled your eyes as you felt your insides stretch. He kissed your face, drying your tears and stroking your hair. He stilled so you could adjust to him.  
“P-please... move,” you whimpered. T’Challa slowly began thrusting. It was painful at first but it soon went away, leaving only pleasure in its place. When he realized he wasn’t hurting you, he picked up his pace.  
“H-harder,” you moaned. T’Challa complied and it wasn’t long until he was pinning your hips to the mattress. You were in a state of total bliss and your legs tightly gripped his waist. As his thrusts got harder, you got louder. You could feel pressure building in the pit of your stomach as your husband relentlessly pounded into you, hitting your sweet spot over and over again.  
“T’Challa I think I’m-I’m...” You didn’t get a chance to finish as your brutal orgasm washed over you. Seeing you climax made T’Challa reach his own and he released inside of you. He didn’t stop thrusting until he was sure he was totally empty. T’Challa slid out and pulled the covers over you.  
“Are you alright Y/N? You’re trembling.” You smiled at him and rested your head on his chest.  
“I’m fine. That was amazing,” you sighed. T’Challa smiled and kissed your hair.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed your first time.” You grabbed his left hand, entwining your fingers and kissed the gold band on his ring finger.  
“And I’m glad that I’m the lucky woman you chose to be your wife.”  
“I love you,” he whispered into your ear.  
“I love you too,” you replied, placing a kiss over his heart. T’Challa held you close to him, his fingers tracing patterns on your back. You deeply loved this man; you didn’t care if he was King of Wakanda or if he was a humble worker, you gave him your heart. Nine months after your honeymoon, you gave birth to a beautiful baby prince.


	15. Procreation- Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and slight fluff
> 
> Background
> 
> Whenever you were intimate with Thor, you were always careful. You had been married to him for a few years but you weren’t ready for children. That was, until a little while ago. Maybe it was because it was spring but lately you had been feeling drawn to the idea of carrying Thor’s child.

You were walking through the gardens of Asgard when you heard laughter. Hiding behind a pillar, you saw Thor playing with a group of children. You smiled as you watched your husband chase them around, laughing in his deep booming voice. Eventually, their mother came to collect them and they sadly said goodbye to Thor. You couldn’t help but think he would make a great father.  
“You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” you smiled. Thor was surprised to see you but then he grinned and walked over to you, wrapping his large hands around your waist. Your hands rested on his broad shoulders.  
“I didn’t see you there My Lady.”  
“You looked like you were having fun so I didn’t want to disturb you.” Thor inclined his head to kiss you but a servant interrupted him. Thor was needed by his father so he left.  
...

Later that afternoon, Loki was visiting with his wife and child. Thor went to talk with Loki while you talked with Loki’s wife. You took the baby from her, hugging him close.  
“Hello handsome,” you cooed, kissing his chubby little cheek. Thor watched you holding his nephew, thinking how perfectly natural you looked. Loki gave his brother a knowing smirk.  
“You want one too, don’t you Thor?” He nodded, watching you bounce the baby on your knee.  
“I do, but what if Lady Y/N does not feel the same way?” Loki put his hand on Thor’s shoulder.  
“She does. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at my son.” Thor gave him a grateful smile.  
...

After dinner, you retired to Thor’s chambers. You had barely entered the room when you felt Thor’s muscular arms wrap around your waist. He kissed along your shoulder and pressed his lips to your ear.  
“Lady Y/N, I was wondering how you might feel about bearing my child,” he whispered. You felt your heart warm at his words as well as other parts of you. Turning around in his arms, you stood on your toes and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. You forgot your pills when you left Midgard so you knew there wouldn’t be any problems if you started trying now.  
“I would love to bare your child Thor,” you breathed. Thor beamed and kissed you again. Your tongue slid out to meet his and the kiss became more heated as his hands explored your body. You pulled away, both kicking off your shoes. You watched as Thor stripped from his armour and he watched you as you pulled the pin out of your bun, your hair tumbling down your shoulders. You set it down on the dresser and made your way to the bed. Thor undid the strings of your gown and it floated to the ground. You lay on the bed and fought the urge to cover yourself as his eyes drank in the sight of your naked body. He took off his pants, leaving him completely bare and he crawled over you.  
“You truly are a work of art my love. Let me worship you.” You nodded and kissed your lips. He made his way down to your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. Thor kissed, licked and sucked at it, his hand playing with the other one. He switched between them momentarily before moving down your body. His beard scratched your skin but that only made you crave him more. Thor placed a kiss on both of your inner thighs and worked his way back up to your lips. He brushed a strand of hair out of your face and aligned himself with your entrance.  
“Are you ready, Love?” he asked. You nodded and looped your arms around his neck. Thor slowly entered you and you whimpered when he was fully inside you.  
“Are you alright? Am I hurting you?” he asked concerned. You smiled at him. Thor was so strong and powerful, he could easily break you if he really wanted to yet whenever you made love, he would treat you as if you were made of glass. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t rattle the headboard. You shook your head and bucked your hips upwards to encourage him to move. Thor began thrusting slowly and deeply, just enjoying the feeling of being one with his beautiful wife. Your legs gripped his waist and your hands tangled into his golden locks. He picked up his pace and held onto your hip to angle his thrusts deeper. Thor admired your pleasure filled face as he pounded into you, listening to your moans of ecstasy. Normally you’d be embarrassed by the sounds you were making but you were too delirious with pleasure to care. Thor felt you clench harder around him and he knew you were close. He nibbled on the sensitive spot behind your ear and you came undone, screaming his name. Seeing you climax, made Thor reach his own and he released inside you. He rode out your highs until he was totally empty. Thor slid out and you both got under the covers. He pulled you protectively into his arms and kissed your forehead.  
“Just think, if this works... we’re going to be parents!” you whispered excitedly. Thor smiled and stroked your hair until you both fell asleep. Sure enough, nine months later you gave birth to three healthy triplets.


	16. Sharing- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of stuff so sorry if it kind of sucks. Also, this will be split into two parts.
> 
> Warnings: Two way relationship between Bucky and Steve
> 
> Background
> 
> You were in a two way relationship with Steve and Bucky. They both knew about it, and even though they were best friends, they could get insanely jealous. They both could be very tender lovers depending who were with first but once they found out you were with, it led to hot frenzied jealousy sex. For the most part, this mainly a physical relationship but you were a social butterfly so it was nice to have two good looking guys to show off at events.

Tonight, you had a date with Steve. He took you out for a nice meal and you went for a walk in the park. When you got home you kicked off your shoes and Steve wrapped his strong arms around your waist.  
"You look real pretty in that dress tonight Doll," he purred in you ear.  
"Th-thanks," you breathed as his he pressed kisses along your neck.  
"I'll bet you look even better out of it." You moaned at his gruff tone of voice as his hand slid up your skirt. Your head leant against his shoulder as his fingers teased your covered entrance.  
"Steve... Steve please," you begged. Steve smirked, spun you around and crashed his mouth down on yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he snaked his tongue into your mouth. Steve dragged the zip of your dress down and you allowed it to pool at your feet. He tapped the backs of your thighs and you jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist. Steve effortlessly picked you up and carried you into the bedroom. He tossed you on the bed and crawled over you, kissing and sucking your neck, making sure to leave a mark. You tugged on his shirt, encouraging him to take it off. Steve took the hint and unbuttoned his shirt, casting it aside. You ran your hands down his perfect torso with your lip caught between your teeth and gripped his belt. Your gaze flicked up to meet with his darkening eyes and he nodded. You undid his belt and jeans and pulled them down his legs. Steve wriggled out of them and tossed them on the floor. His hands squeezed your covered breasts and you arched your back to him. He quickly reached behind you and undid your bra. Steve tentatively licked your nipple and you let out a shocked gasp. He carefully bit down on it, licking and sucking on it while his hand played with the other one. Steve switched and only pulled away when you couldn't stop trembling. He kissed down your body and took your panties between his teeth, making you whimper when he caught your skin. Steve soothed the sting with a lazy lick of his tongue and dragged your underwear down your legs. When they were off, he nibbled on the insides of your thighs. He licked a stripe up your womanhood and tangled your fingers in his hair. Steve's hands pinned your hips to the mattress as he buried his tongue within you. You moaned and panted under him as he brought you closer and closer to your first release. His teeth nipped at your sensitive flesh and you were undone. Steve lapped up your juices and kissed back up your body. He quickly removed his boxers reached into your bedside drawer for a condom. Steve aligned himself with your entrance and leant his forehead on yours.  
"You ready for me darling?" he asked, as he almost always did. Too dazed to speak you simply nodded and he entered you. You moaned as you felt him stretch your walls. Sometimes you forgot how big he was. Steve moaned your name when he was fully inside you and waited for you to give him a signal. You moved your hips and he began thrusting. His movements were steady and deep, making sure to burry himself inside of you as much as possible. Your legs tightened around his waist and you clung to him as he picked up his pace. Faster and harder he moved and your orgasm was in sight.  
"Steve I... I'm close," you panted.  
"Let go for me Y/N," he grunted. He always made sure that you came first (unless he found out you had been with Bucky). With his encouragements, you climaxed hard and with another few thrusts, he followed. Once he had gained some mobility, he went to throw out the condom and returned to your side. Steve brushed some of your damp hair out of your face.  
"Amazing," you sighed.  
"Not as amazing as you," he murmured. You curled into his side and fell into a satisfied sleep. You couldn't wait until you saw Bucky tomorrow.


	17. Sharing (Part 2)- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two.
> 
> Warnings: I think the only warning one I need to put is the one about the metal arm kink and Dom!Bucky.

Today you had a date with Bucky. Just as you had everything ready, you heard a knock on the door. You opened it and greeted Bucky with a kiss. He walked inside and sat down at the table. You enjoyed a nice lunch together that you had made and talked about your days. After lunch, you decided to watch a movie.  
"What do you want to watch?" he asked, looking at your DVD collection.  
"I don't know, whatever you want to watch," you said, pretending you had an itch on your neck. You knew Steve had left a hickey last night and you made sure that Bucky saw it.  
"Y/N... What's that on your neck?" he questioned, walking over to you.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," you pouted, feigning innocence. He backed you against the wall and tilted your head.  
"You were with him weren't you?" Bucky growled.  
"Bucky, you're just being paranoid." He caged you with his arms, his hot breath dancing on your lips.  
"Don't lie to me Doll."  
"Fine, I was. Now, what're you gonna about it?" you smirked. Bucky growled and crashed his lips down on yours. He bit down on your bottom lip and drew it back.  
"I'm going to make sure that my name is the only one you're screaming," he purred in your ear. Bucky pinned your wrists above your head and slid his metal hand down the front of your pants. You whimpered and squirmed under his touch. Boy did he know how to use that hand. His mouth attacked your neck, leaving a trail of hickies.  
"B-Bucky..." you moaned.  
"That's it Doll, say my name." With a few more pumps of his fingers, you spilled on his hand. He took it out of your pants and ordered you to suck on his fingers. You obeyed and licked them clean. Bucky's lips connected with yours once more and his tongue demanded entrance into your mouth. After a few minutes of passionately making out, the clothes were frantically removed and he lifted you around his waist.  
"You still on that pill you've been taking?"  
"Y-yes," you panted.  
"Good." Bucky slammed into you making you cry out. He pounded you into the wall and you clung onto him.  
"I think I like having you this way darlin'. Wrapped around me with nowhere to go..." Your hands tangled in his hair and your legs tightened around him. Another few thrusts and Bucky released inside you. Suddenly, he stopped, leaving you dazed and confused. Setting you back down, he licked his lips and smirked at you.  
"I'm not done with you yet." Bucky suddenly hauled you over his shoulder and carried you to the bedroom. He threw you on the bed and leered at you.  
"On your hands and knees." You turned around and Bucky knelt behind you, spreading your legs. He rammed into your already drenched womanhood and tightly held onto your behind. You knew you'd have some bruises in the shape of fingerprints but you were too delirious with pleasure to care. You could feel that familiar pull in your stomach starting to build up again as he hit that spot deep inside you.  
"Bucky I need to come. Please, please let me," you begged.  
"Not... yet," he grunted. You whined and clamped harder around him. Bucky pushed you forwards slightly and angled your hips to thrust deeper. He rubbed your bundle of nerves and nibbled on your ear.  
"Do it now!" With his permission, you came hard and he followed suit. Your limbs became too weak to support yourself and you fell on the bed. Bucky pulled out and lay next to you.  
"Are you okay Y/N? That wasn't too much was it?" You smiled at his concern. No matter how rough the boys got with you, they would always turn sweet after.  
"No Bucky, that was just fine. Although I don't think I'll be walking for the rest of the day," you smiled. Bucky kissed your forehead.  
"Then I'll make sure to get whatever you need." Yes, your boys certainly knew how to keep you content.


	18. Blowing Off Steam- Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You know... ;)

Coming home from a stressful mission, you just wanted to scream. You blew your cover, your teammates wouldn’t stop bickering, Fury was jumping down your throat and to top it all off, you hadn’t gotten laid in months! That last part was irrelevant to the mission but it was making you snippy and snap at everyone in sight. You took something for your pounding headache and went straight to bed. After a while, the pain went away, but you were too restless to sleep. You decided to wander around the Tower for a while, maybe take out some of your pent up stress in the gym. Just as long as someone didn’t cross your path while you were walking about, you would keep your temper in check. As you walking past Tony’s room, you paused. Maybe this was your chance to relieve a little stress. There had always been sexual tension between you and Tony, so maybe you could both benefit from sleeping together. You listened at the door to see if he was in there. You could hear porno music and women’s moans coming from the other side. Perfect. If Tony was watching porn, it meant that he was in the mood. You thumped your fist on the door.  
“Go away, I’m busy!” came the reply.  
“Open the door Stark!” you demanded. You heard Tony groan and switch off whatever he was watching.  
“What?” he growled, clearly not happy about being interrupted. You forced your way in and pushed him against the door, kissing him hard. Tony was shocked at first but then kissed back with just as much passion.  
“Here’s the deal Tony; I’m stressed, you’re horny. What do you say we make this worth both our while?” Tony licked his lips and smirked.  
“Well if you need someone to take it out on, I’d be happy to oblige.” His mouth crashed down on yours once more and he pressed you to his body while he grabbed a handful of your butt. You could already feel his hard-on poking against your hip and you reached down to cup it slightly. Tony groaned into your mouth, making you smirk against his lips. He tugged at the hem of your top and you pulled away so you could take it off while Tony removed his.  
“No bra? Naughty girl,” he purred. You captured his lips once more and you pawed at each other, taking off the final clothes until you fell on the bed. Tony played with your breast briefly before sliding his hand down your stomach and resting between your legs. His fingers teasingly circled your entrance.  
“Hm, should I put them in, or not?” he taunted.  
“Stark, if you don’t put those fingers inside me I’ll-“ The rest of your threat was cut off by a loud gasp as his fingers plunged into you. He slowly pumped them in and out, curling them to get to that sweet spot deep inside of you. You writhed on the bed and clutched at the sheets. Just when you thought it couldn’t get more pleasurable, Tony added his mouth, licking, biting and sucking. You bucked your hips in time with his movements and with another lick of his tongue, you hit your release. You panted heavily and by now your body was covered by a thin sheet of sweat. Tony reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom. Before he could put it on, you held onto his manhood. He shuddered and closed his eyes as you stroked him.  
“Much better when someone else does it, isn’t it?” Tony nodded and put his hand over yours.  
“You keep that that up and I’ll come before I get the chance to be inside you,” he moaned. You took the condom from him and rolled it onto him. Tony lined himself up and sank into you, both of you moaning when your hips touched. He stilled to let you adjust to his size but you were too impatient.  
“Move,” you grunted, tugging his hair. Tony started thrusting, slowly at first, but when you bit his shoulder, he picked up his pace. Faster and faster he went, and you clawed at his back, your legs tightened their grip on his waist.  
“You’re so... tight baby doll. So wet...” he groaned. The more you whimpered his name, the faster he could feel his climax approaching.  
“Tony I-“ That was all you managed to get out as your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave. Feeling you spasm beneath him made Tony tense and spill into his covering. He continued thrusting until he had come down from his high and pulled out. Tony got up to throw away the rubber and flopped into bed next to you.  
“Best action I’ve gotten in months,” you smiled. Tony propped himself up on his elbow and looked at you.  
“Months, huh? No wonder you’ve been so bitchy,” he smirked. You slapped his chest and he laughed.  
“You know Y/N, if you ever have any trouble relieving stress, you can always come to me,” he offered.  
“I may just take you up on that. After everything that’s happened this week, I’m sure that I’ll be needing it again.”


	19. Comfort- Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, plain and simple.

Your ex-boyfriend had called you again. You had broken up with him because he was too controlling and now he wanted you back. You had begged him many times not to call but he wouldn’t listen. It had now gotten to the point you were too scared to pick up the phone. You heard your roommate Loki come in the front door just as the phone started ringing again.  
“Don’t answer it!” you shrieked but it was too late. You could hear him conversing with, you assumed your ex.  
“Listen to me boy, she is mine now and don’t you ever call here again or else I’ll make you regret it, have I made myself clear?” he growled into the receiver and hung up the phone. Loki walked into your bedroom to see your tearstained face. He sat down on your bed and pulled you into his arms.  
“Thank you... for that,” you sniffed.  
“Of course darling, I’d do anything for you,” he said, kissing your hair. Loki was always so good to you, ever since you had let him live with you and you taught him a few things about Midgard. He held you tightly and stroked your hair.  
“Why did you go out with that mortal Y/N?”  
“I don’t know... I just seem to be a jerk magnet. Every time I fall for someone, I just end up getting my heart broken.” Loki tilted your chin up to make you look at him.  
“If you were my woman, I would treat you like a queen. You deserve a man that can give you the world.” You suddenly crashed your lips down on his. Loki was shocked at first but kissed back.  
“Take me,” you whispered when you pulled away.  
“Are certain Y/N? I do not want to take advantage of you.  
“You won’t be. I just need you right now. Please?” you begged. Loki kissed you once more and lay you on your back. You grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss, tangling your fingers into his raven hair. Loki’s hands slipped under your top, causing you to gasp and shudder at his cold touch.  
“Are you alright my dear? Do you want me to stop?” You shook your head.  
“Keep going,” you muttered. Loki removed your top, and you tugged at the emerald green one that you made him wear. He took it off and ran his hands up your body, causing goosebumps to break out over your skin. You arched your back to him and his slender fingers made quick work of your bra. Loki looked down at your half naked form in lust.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, taking one of your nipples into his mouth. His hand toyed with the other one and he switched between them. You moaned and panted under him, clutching at the sheets. Satisfied with his work, Loki kissed back up to your lips.  
“Do you want these off?” he asked, gripping the waistband of your pants.  
“Please,” you whined. Loki took them off and soon the remaining clothes were removed. He aligned himself with your opening and rested his forehead against yours. Your legs wrapped around his waist and he entered you. Loki buried himself to the hilt and kissed your neck.  
“You feel so good my love,” he groaned.  
“Mm, L-Loki,” you whimpered as he began moving his hips. Slowly and deeply, just wanting to enjoy the feeling of you clenching around him. Loki picked up his pace and was soon drilling you into the mattress. You clung to him, his name repeatedly falling from your lips. His hand slid down to fondle your breast and his mouth sucked on your pulse point. These sensations became too much for you and you came hard. The feeling of you clamping down on him made him release inside of you. Loki continued moving until he came down from his high, pulled out and lay next to you, wrapping his arms around you.  
“I meant what I said before Y/N. If you’ll have me, then I’ll treat you as you deserve to be treated,” he promised. You smiled at him and nodded, falling asleep in his arms. A few months after that night, you found out that you were found out you were pregnant with twins and Loki was absolutely over the moon.


	20. Caught- Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Do I really need them by this point?
> 
> Background
> 
> Matt was a really good friend of yours, so when your apartment was being fumigated, he gladly offered you a place to stay. You had a big crush on Matt and found it difficult to hide your feelings for him.

You were currently sitting in the bath, just thinking about Matt. He was so sweet and kind to let you stay with him. Soon your thoughts started turning unsavoury and you couldn’t control yourself. Closing your eyes, your hand slid between your legs.  
...

When Matt came home, he couldn’t hear you tinkering as you normally would. He listened for your heartbeat only to hear it beating faster than normal. He followed the sound to the bathroom and could hear you making quiet sighs and moans.  
“Matt...” you called out. Matt froze. Should he go in? No, he probably shouldn’t. That would make him seem like a pervert. He quickly went away when he heard you getting out of the bath.  
...

A few days later, you noticed Matt had been avoiding you. One night, you had enough. Matt was sitting on the couch but got up when you went to sit next to him. You grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
“Matt why have you been avoiding me?” you demanded. Sighing Matt sat back down and sighed.  
“Y/N... the other day when you where in the bath I... I heard you,” he blushed. You didn’t think you could be more embarrassed as your face turned red.  
“Oh, my gosh! You probably think I’m some sort of freak.” Matt took your hands in his.  
“I don’t. Actually, I considered going in there to help you out.” Your eyes widened in shock.  
“You... you mean it?” Matt nodded and you crashed your lips onto his. He kissed back, placing his hands on your waist. Your fingers tangled in his hair as he licked your bottom lip, asking for permission. You granted it and your tongue danced with his until air was needed. Matt took your hand and guided you to his bed. You lifted the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up and he took it as his cue to take it off. You ran your hands down his toned body, relishing at the feeling of the hard muscle under your fingertips. Matt tugged at your top and you took it off. Matt’s hands slowly ran up your sides, up your back and expertly undid your bra. He pulled you close to him and you both moaned at your bare chests touching. You shuddered and held onto his shoulders as his hand slipped under the waistband of your panties.  
“M-Matt...” you whimpered, causing him to smirk. He retracted his hand and pulled down your pants and underwear and you did the same for him. You lay down on the bed and Matt crawled over you. His hands and mouth explored every inch of your body and you were a moaning, panting mess under him. When you couldn’t stop trembling, he made his way back up to your lips. Matt reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He rolled it onto him and you placed your hand over his. You held his manhood, guided it to your entrance and he sank into you.  
“You’re so tight,” he groaned in appreciation. Whimpering, you bucked your hips upwards and he began thrusting. He kept a steady pace, savouring the feeling of you clenching around him and writhing under him.  
“F-faster,” you pleaded. Matt complied, his hips moving harder and faster with each thrust. He kissed, licked and sucked on your neck, pushing you closer to your euphoric edge. Matt’s mouth moved down to suck on your breast and you were undone. With another thrust, he climaxed too. He leant his forehead against yours until he caught his breath and pulled out. Matt stood on unsteady legs and went to get rid of the condom. He fell back into bed and you curled into his side.  
“Y/N I... I think I love you,” he confessed. You beamed and kissed him.  
“I love you too,” you replied. You suddenly noticed a scar on his left shoulder.  
“How’d you get this?” you asked, running your finger along it. You felt Matt stiffen slightly.  
“I’ll... I’ll tell you some other time but for now, what don’t you get some rest?” he said. You knew he was hiding something but for now, you wouldn’t push him. You’d let Matt tell you in his own time when he was ready.


	21. Just Stop it- Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of abuse and one swear-word. I’d also like to say that the reader and Peter are both eighteen and the reader is on the pill.
> 
> Background
> 
> Your boyfriend was the placekicker for the high school football team. At first, Collin was very sweet, but as time progressed, he became increasingly abusive. It started with a few negative comments then he would start to manhandle you. Your best friend Peter was worried about you but you kept telling him that everything was alright.

One night, Collin took it too far. He had a special dinner for the team and brought you along for arm-candy. At some point during the evening, you accidently spilled your drink on him and he got mad. Collin harshly grabbed your wrist and dragged you out to the alleyway.  
“You stupid bitch! Can’t you do anything right?!” he snarled, slapping you across your face.  
“Collin I-I’m sorry,” you whimpered.  
“I’ve had it with you!” You backed away from him but tripped over box. Collin continued beating you as you curled up in a ball to protect yourself.  
“Please, stop it!” you begged. Suddenly Collin’s hand was pinned against the wall by some kind of strange substance.  
“Hey!” A voice called from above. You looked up to see Spider-Man standing on the building above.  
“That’s no way to treat a girl! You... you should be ashamed of yourself,” he scolded. Collin struggled to get free of the bond.  
“You’re lucky I’m stuck or otherwise I’d kick your ass!” Spider-Man offered his hand to you and helped you up.  
“Hold on tight,” he instructed, carefully holding onto your waist. He shot another one of his webs and you were in the air. You told him where your home was and he let you go. Naturally when you came home all beaten and bruised, your parents fretted over you and went on the warpath when you told them who did this to you.  
...

The following day, your parents left you alone while they went out to sort this business with Collin. When you checked your social networking accounts, they were flooded with news of what had happened. During the afternoon, you heard a knock on the door.  
“Y/N? It’s Peter. Can you let me in please?” You opened the door and as soon as he was inside, you threw arms around his neck. Peter hugged you carefully, and soothingly rubbed your back.  
“I heard what happened. That jerk doesn’t deserve someone as sweet as you.” He led you to your bedroom and put on a movie. Peter got under the covers with you and held you in his arms and your sobs started to die down. You always felt so safe with him and no matter what the situation; he could make you feel better. After the movie had finished, you leant up to kiss his lips. He was too shocked to kiss back. Peter had a huge crush on you, so he had only dreamed of something like this.  
“What... what was that about?” he asked, confused as to why you would do that.  
“I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’re so sweet... and kind... and...” you crashed your mouth against his once more, this time, he kissed back. Your tongue swiped his bottom lip and he pulled away.  
“Y/N? Wha-what’re you doing?”  
“I already told you; I want to thank you for being so nice to me.”  
“But... I don’t want to take advantage of you.”  
“You won’t be,” you assured him. You started kissing down his neck and ran your hands under his shirt. Peter took this as a signal and removed it. He kissed you once more and carefully laid you on your back. You placed your arms above your head and Peter carefully took off your top. He kissed your neck and you arched your back so he could take off your bra. Feeling him struggle with it, you took it off yourself. Peter hovered for a moment taking in the sight of your half naked body. This wasn’t the first time you had seen each other naked; you used to go skinny dipping when you went camping. The thing that made him pause was the sheer amount of bruises that covered your skin. That bastard had done a real number on your gorgeous body. He tenderly kissed each and every one and his hands hovered over the waistband of your pants.  
“Are you sure?” Peter wanted to make sure that you were truly okay with this.  
“I am,” you nodded and he carefully removed your pants and underwear, before removing his own. He aligned himself between your legs and deeply looked into your eyes.  
“I promise I’ll be gentle as possible.” You looped your arms around his neck and he pushed himself inside of you. Your eyes filled with tears and he peppered your face with kisses until you were okay. When you moved your hips, Peter started thrusting. He lacked finesse at first but he soon found a rhythm and the pain you were feeling went away. Peter picked up his pace but he accidently touched one of your bruises, making you cry out. Realizing he was hurting you, he slowed down. Soon you could feel a pressure building up in the pit of your stomach.  
“P-Peter I think I’m... I...” you didn’t get a chance to finish as your orgasm washed over you. With another thrust, Peter released inside you. You both lay there panting until you caught your breaths and he pulled out of you. Peter suddenly started getting dressed.  
“Peter? Wh-what are you doing?” you where half afraid he was going to leave you.  
“Getting dressed. I figured that your parents won’t be happy if they found me naked in your bed.” You smiled at his logic and got dressed yourself. When your parents came home, they were none the wiser. They were glad that you had such a good friend like Peter. You waited a few weeks before officially declaring yourselves as a couple.


	22. That Nerdy Fantasy- Scott Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, bondage and a certain Star Wars princess costume ;) Kind of goes from 0-100 at the beginning.
> 
> Background
> 
> Whenever you with Scott, he made sure that you were one hundred percent satisfied. There wasn’t a whole lot that he wouldn’t do for you; pretty much anything you asked for, you got it. Recently though, you wondered if you had been being selfish in bed.

Panting, Scott pulled out and rolled next to you. He watched as the satisfied smile crept across your face. You turned on your side, running your fingers through his hair.   
“That was awesome,” you sighed. Scott smiled, draped his arm over you and kissed your lips. Your thoughts caught up while you stroked his hair.  
“What’cha thinking about babe?” he asked, seeing the gears turning in your head.  
“I was just wondering... did you have any fantasies you wanted to try out?” His eyes widened and he propped himself up on his elbow.  
“Wha-what do you mean?” You smirked and ran your fingers down his chest.  
“I mean; is there any kind of fantasy you’ve had that you might want to play out in the bedroom. You’ve fulfilled most of mine, surely I can return the favour,” you purred.  
“Well... there is one.”  
“I’m listening...”  
“You remember yesterday when we were watching ‘Return of the Jedi’ and Jabba the Hut had Princess Leia as his prisoner in the bikini thing?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Th-that was pretty cool,” he blushed.  
“I’ll think about it,” you smiled, tapping his nose.  
...

The next day, you were talking about Scott’s fantasy with a friend.  
“(F/N), have you ever done the Star Wars thing?” you asked.  
“What the Princess Leia thing? Sure, pretty much every guy has that nerdy fantasy.”  
“Scott’s not a nerd,” you defended. Your friend gave you an incredulous look.  
“Okay, so he’s a bit of a nerd, but he’s my nerd and I love him.” Your friend smirked at you.  
“I may know of someone that can get that costume for you. Little advice though; go with the braid as opposed to the buns. Guys tend to get picky about that.”  
...

A few days later, your outfit arrived. Excited, you went to put it on. Scott was going to be out all day so you had plenty of time to get ready. Finally, he came home.  
“Babe? I’m home,” he called. You quickly posed on the bed like Carrie Fisher in ‘Return of the Jedi’. Scott’s jaw dropped when he entered the bedroom, his eyes drinking in every inch of you before grinning like a kid on Christmas.  
“You really did this... for me?”  
“Of course babe. Anything you want tonight, I’ll do it.” Scott’s grin grew wider.  
“In that case, why don’t you come over here,” he gestured. You got off the bed and sauntered over to him. Scott held your hips and crashed his mouth down on yours. His hands roamed your body as you kissed him back, placing your hands on his shoulders. When you pulled away, you looked into his lust filled eyes.  
“Take off my clothes,” he commanded. You felt a jolt of excitement as you slowly lifted his top. Scott raised his arms so you could take it off and you undid his belt and jeans, dropping the coarse material to the floor. You gripped the waistband of his boxers but he tilted your head to make you look at him.  
“On your knees.” You hastily obeyed and dropped to your knees, pulling down his shorts in the process. You looked up to him as your tongue ran along his length. Groaning, Scott closed his eyes and placed his hands on your head as you took him into your mouth. Scott guided you onto him, careful not to choke you as you licked and sucked. Your head bobbed up and down and your hand played with his sensitive undercarriage. Scott felt himself twitch in your mouth.  
“Stop!” he ordered and you immediately ceased your actions. “I want to be inside you so... so on the bed with your arms over your head.” You did as you were told. Scott peeled the top off you and reached into the bedside drawer. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a condom. He cuffed you to the headboard and rolled the condom onto him. Scott drew circles on your thighs with his fingers and worked his way up to the waistband of your costume. He slowly and teasingly slid it down your legs. You moan as Scott spread your legs, exposing your wetness to the cold air. He lined himself up and rammed into you, his hips pinning yours down as he repeatedly pounded into you. You wanted to tangle your finger in his hair, run your hands over his toned back, grab his tight butt, do something, but the restraints wouldn’t let you. Your legs tightened around his waist, your feet squeezing his butt and spurring him on.  
“Scott... Scott please,” you begged, so close to your release. He moved one hand on your rear, angling his thrusts deeper and sending you over the edge. Scott continued thrusting through your orgasm until he reached his own, spilling into his covering. He kissed your lips and once he regained some mobility and went to dispose of the condom. Scott was about halfway across the room before remembering you were still cuffed to the bed. He quickly undid the handcuff and resumed what he was doing before. Scott returned to bed and kissed your wrists and peppered your face with kisses.  
“Thank you so much for doing that Y/N,” he grinned.  
“I’m glad you had fun Scott,” you smiled. He was silent for a few minutes, thinking things over.  
“You know Y/N... I have a few other fantasies too. That is, if you wanna try them out.”  
“Just tell me what they are and I’ll get whatever you need for tomorrow night.”


	23. The 'Hippy' Lifestyle- Charles and Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome
> 
> Background
> 
> You were an elegant and proper lady. You never did drugs and your clothes were always clean, unlike those hippies. However, there was one thing about their lifestyle that intrigued you. While you were a strong believer in monogamy, there was something exciting about the thought of having multiple partners at once. Recently, your two friends Charles and Erik had been fighting over you and you thought that this might be your chance.

Tonight, the three of you were out drinking at a bar. After a while, you got up to use the bathroom and during that time, Erik and Charles started getting into an argument as to who would satisfy you better.  
“I’m telling you Erik, Y/N is a lady of class. She likes it slow and languid.”  
“You’re mistaken Charles, Y/N may be a lady, but she is also a woman and women like it hard and rough,” Erik countered. You walked in on the end of their conversation.  
“Uh... What were you two just talking about?” The two men swivelled around to face you.  
“Y/N, who do you think would satisfy you the most in bed, me or Charles?” Erik bluntly asked. You felt your face heat up at his question. This was something you’d only ever dreamed of; you’d even gotten your hands on that fairly new contraceptive pill in preparation for a situation like this.  
“I guess... I guess you’ll both have to show me what you can do.”  
...

The moment you arrived back to your apartment, they were all over you. Their hands roamed your body and they tilted your head back, each trying to get a chance to kiss your neck. You weren’t even sure how it happened, but soon you were standing completely naked between the two men. They pulled away so they could remove their own clothes.  
“So... who’s up first?” you asked once you had caught your breath.  
“Me,” Charles growled, almost possessively. Erik went to sit in a chair as Charles guided you to the bed. He gently cupped your face, thumbs stroking your cheeks before leaning in and giving you a tender kiss. His tongue licked your bottom lip and you granted him access. The kiss was fairly lazy and he pushed you on your back. Charles broke away to kiss down your body, sending chills down your spine. When he felt you were ready enough, Charles slid into you, filling you to the hilt. You moaned and grasped at his hair, bucking your hips upwards. He took this as his cue to start thrusting. His movements were slow and deep, trying to make you feel as good as possible (and succeeding). You wrapped your legs around his waist and he picked up his pace, only just.  
“Oh, Charles... h-harder,” you moaned.  
“You want it harder, Y/N?” Erik smirked. You nodded and tapped Charles on the shoulder, signalling for him to move off of you. Charles slid out and sat in the chair while Erik hovered over you, his eyes conveying pure lust. He rolled you over onto your stomach and pulled you onto your hands and knees.  
“Please, not there,” you whimpered. Erik gave a dark chuckle and kissed your back.  
“Don’t worry love. I won’t do anything without your consent.” Erik spread your legs and rammed into your drenched womanhood. You screamed his name and clutched the sheets as he pounded into you from behind. You had never felt anything like this before. Every thrust went deeper than before, touching a place that had never been touched before. His fingers curled so tightly on your skin, you knew you’d have some bruises tomorrow. Erik lightly bit your shoulders and back, taking care not to hurt you too much but marking you at the same time. He leant forward to pinch your nipple and you came hard. Erik rode out your orgasm and to your surprise, pulled out before he reached his own. Exhausted, you flopped down on the mattress and felt two sets of arms wrap around you.  
“So... who was better?” Charles breathed in your ear. You gave a lazy smile.  
“Hm, I’m not sure. I think I’ll need the whole night before I can make a decision, after all, neither of you got your chance to climax.”  
“I think that can be arranged,” Erik grinned. Man, sometimes those hippies had the right idea.


	24. Saying Goodbye- Peter Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, dude
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been dating Peter for three years now. He adored you and loved him. You knew about his powers and he what he did at the mansion but it never stopped you from being together. You even got a small apartment together.

Peter had told you about Apocalypse and tomorrow he was going with the others to fight him. As you lay in bed with him, your thoughts caught up with you. You knew he was fast, but what if he got killed?  
“Hey Peter? You awake?” you asked, turning over to face him.  
“Yeah. I can’t sleep. What’s up Y/N?” he asked, turning on the bedside lamp.  
“I’m just scared that you won’t come back. You have to leave so early tomorrow, what if we don’t get to say goodbye?” You were suddenly pinned underneath him.  
“Then why don’t we say our goodbyes now?” he grinned, pressing you lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss and tangled your fingers into his silky, silver locks. His hands slid down to your legs and hiked up your nightgown. Peter grinded himself against you, causing you to moan. You placed your arms above your head so he could take it off. He sat up slightly to admire your body. You lifted his t-shirt, encouraging him to take it off. Peter took it off and attached his mouth to your skin. Despite his fast nature, Peter was always slow when it came to foreplay. He took great pride in knowing that he could turn you on. His hands roamed your body, squeezing your breasts while his lips left wet, open-mouthed kisses all over. When you couldn’t stop trembling, Peter held onto the elastic of your underwear and looked at you for permission. He would never do anything without your consent, no matter how much he may want this. You nodded and he slid them down your legs. Peter wriggled out of his shorts, grabbed a condom out of the drawer and rolled it on. Once he was adjusted, he positioned himself between your legs. Peter entwined his hand with yours and kissed you deeply.  
“You ready?” he asked.  
“Yes,” you breathed. With your consent, Peter slid inside of you. He paused for a moment to let you adjust and you moved your hips to let him know you were ready. Peter started slowly thrusting. He’d often start out slow and make you beg for him to go faster. Your legs tightened around his waist and you bit your lip to hold back on asking him to increase his speed. Peter angled your hips and deepened thrusts and you couldn’t hold back any longer.  
“F-faster...” you whimpered. He complied, gradually picking up speed and pinning you to the mattress. Peter moved at a pace that kept you in a state of pleasure without tipping you over the edge. His thrust became sloppier as he approached his end.  
“You... almost there?” he grunted.  
“Y-yes Peter,” you moaned. Peter nibbled on the soft point on your neck and you were undone. You trembled under him and Peter spilled into his covering. He continued moving until he came down from his high and pulled out. By the time you had rolled over, Peter had disposed of the condom and wrapped his arm around you. You reached over and turned off the light. Peter snuggled into you and kissed your shoulder.  
“Love you,” he whispered.  
“Love you too.” You both fell into an easy sleep. You knew the next day he would be gone before you would wake but for now, you’d just be content with him wrapped around you.  
...

The next morning, you were woken by the sound of the door opening and shutting.  
“Peter?” you called, sitting up and holding the sheets to your chest. Within the blink of an eye, Peter stood at the foot of the bed.  
“I thought you went to fight Apocalypse?” you asked confused. Peter sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Yeah, the thing is... I kind of goofed.”  
“What do you mean ‘goofed’?”  
“It’s tomorrow.” Groaning, you covered your face with your hands and fell back on the bed.  
“But the good news is, we’ve got the whole day to ourselves,” he said, crawling over you.


	25. Following Your Lead- Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut.
> 
> Background
> 
> You were a professional dancer. Samba, calypso, belly-dancing, there was nothing you couldn’t master. You also competed in ballroom dancing competitions. In your spare time, you were a dancing instructor. Every now and then, you went to the Avengers Tower to teach. Bruce was absolutely captivated by you but he was always shy when it came to dancing. He was scared that maybe he might Hulk out. After months of convincing, he finally agreed to private lessons. You started off slow, beginning with a waltz and when Bruce felt comfortable enough, you moved onto tango.

This was your forth tango lesson with Bruce. You had a cleared a small place in your garage for practice.  
“You ready?” you asked him. Bruce nodded and you plugged in your iPod, putting on the song ‘El Tango De Roxanne’ from ‘Moulin Rouge!’. You never really listened to the lyrics, (you much preferred the original ‘Roxanne’ by The Police) but its slow tempo was good for those beginning tango. However; Bruce did listen to them. Just like in the movie, he felt jealous when you danced with other men. Bruce knew it was just a part of your job, and he also knew that you weren’t sleeping with any of them (or at least that’s what he told himself) but he couldn’t help it. Unbeknownst to him, Bruce was the only student that you gave private lessons to. He ran his hands over your body, and you felt the heat of them through your thin shirt. You had to admit, you had began to have feelings for Bruce. He was sweet and kind, albeit shy but with you he felt more confident with himself.

His eyes upon your face

Feeling bolder, Bruce broke form and cupped your face with a hand, caressing your cheek with his thumb. You could feel your heart hammering in your ribcage.

His hand upon your hand

Bruce pulled you close to his body with his free hand, gazing at your lips.

His lips caress your skin

Bruce pressed his lips against yours tenderly and you kissed back instantly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his hands were on your waist. You licked his bottom lip and his tongue slid out to meet yours. Bruce blindly guided you and gently pushed you on the hood of your car. You broke away, your hands hovering over the buttons of his shirt as if asking permission. He nodded and you nimbly undid the buttons and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Bruce grabbed the hem of your t-shirt and took it off. He pulled you into another searing kiss and grappled with your bra, nearly wreaking it in the process of getting undone. His hands went to your breasts and carefully fondled them. You moaned into his mouth and your work hands worked on the buckle of his belt. When it was undone, you slid his pants down his legs along with his boxers. Bruce helped you hop off the hood and removed your pants and underwear. He laid you back down, entwining one of his hands with yours, the other holding your hip. Bruce lined up with your entrance and looked into your eyes, still unsure of himself. You placed a gentle hand on his cheek as the music quieted down.  
“It’s okay Bruce; I trust you,” you whispered. Bruce kissed your lips and entered you. He stilled and waited for you to adjust to his size. You squeezed his waist with your legs when you were ready, and he began thrusting. Slowly at first, not wanting to hurt you but as he gained more confidence, he picked up his pace. Bruce carefully studied your face, your eyes were shut tight in absolute pleasure and the sounds you were making were exquisite. Halfway through, you heard him make a loud growl. You opened your eyes to see that his were flashing between brown and green as he fought for control. Grabbing the back his head, you sweetly kissed his lips. Bruce relaxed a little and increased his speed, desperate to reach his release. He kissed your neck and bit down in attempt to keep himself grounded. As the song hit its climax, so did both of you; the only thing that could be heard in the quiet garage was the sounds of your heavy breathing. He eased out of you and leant against the hood of the car. You lay there smiling as your breathing started to settle.  
“Sorry,” he apologized.  
“For what?” you asked confused.  
“For doing that to you. I almost lost control and I left that mark on you,” he admitted, almost ashamed of what he did. You took his face in your hands and looked lovingly into his eyes.  
“You have no idea how much I liked it. But I do want to know what got into you.” A light tinge of pink dusted Bruce’s cheeks.  
“The ah...” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “The song kind of got to me.” You raised an eyebrow and he became more flustered.  
“I know you’re not a prostitute, believe me I know but I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous thinking of those other guys with their hands on you.” You gave him a kind smile.  
“It’s alright. My dancing partner is gay and most of my students are teenagers. You’re the only one I’m giving private lessons to.” Bruce smiled at your words and helped you off the car. As you were getting dressed, you noticed something.  
“You know, next time we tango like this, we should probably use my bed,” you commented, nodding to the very noticeable dent in the hood of your car.


	26. Flexibility- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and the like. Also the reader is on the pill.
> 
> Background
> 
> You were a ballerina and Bucky always teased you for it. He said it was girly and didn’t see the point to it. It annoyed you greatly and one night, you decided enough was enough.

When Bucky came home, he had a surprise waiting for him. You were sitting on the bed in your dance outfit.  
“You rehearsing or something Doll?” Bucky smirked. Frowning you walked over to him.  
“I’ve had it with your teasing Barnes, so I want your pretty little ass on the bed and tonight you’re going to obey my every whim. Got it?” Bucky swallowed thickly. You had never spoken to him like that before. He smirked and went to sit on the bed. You would quickly wipe that look off his face. You walked over to the bed and placed your foot on his shoulder.  
“Take it off,” you ordered, referring to your leg warmer. Bucky stared at it for a moment and his hands glided down your leg. You repeated the same process with the other one and straddled his lap.  
“Would you like to know one of the perks of doing ballet?” you whispered in his ear. Bucky groaned when you grinded against him and nodded.  
“It makes me very... flexible,” you purred against his lips. You got off his lap and stood in front of him.  
“Strip for me,” you commanded. Bucky obeyed and you watched hungrily as he stripped out of his clothes. He was already excited for what you had in store for him. When he was done, you pushed him back on the bed.  
“I’m going to put on a show for you and you’re not going to make a peep. You can look, but don’t touch. Understand?”  
“Y-yes ma’am,” he grunted.  
“Good.” You hit the play button on your CD player and started your dance. Your movements were slow and sensuous. Bucky watched you with lustful eyes as you showcased just how flexible you truly were. When the song ended, Bucky was tightly gripping the sheets. Smiling, you walked over to him, took his face in your hands and kissed him deeply. Bucky kissed back but refused to touch you, as much as he wanted to.  
“Mm, you’ve been such a good boy,” you praised. “Would you like a treat?”  
“Please Y/N,” he begged. You peeled your costume off, and Bucky groaned. You lay on the bed and encouraged him to crawl over you. He hovered over you and ran your feet up his sides and hooked them over his shoulders. Bucky aligned himself and looked at you for permission.  
“It’s okay Bucky. You can bend me as far as you like and I promise I won’t break.” Bucky suddenly slammed into you, pushing your legs up near your head. You cried out his name as he thrust into you, going deeper than he ever had before. He watched your face contort in pleasure as his hips rhythmically moved. Your fists balled the sheets and you harshly bit your lip as you felt your orgasm approach.  
“Come for me Doll,” he growled in your ear. The coil in your stomach snapped and you came hard. The feeling of your walls spasming around him made Bucky hit his own climax and he released inside you. Panting, Bucky untangled your legs from his shoulders and pulled out. You both got under the covers and Bucky gave you a passionate kiss.  
“So you can really do all that just from ballet?” he grinned, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. You returned his grin and lay on his chest.  
“Oh baby... if you think that’s all I can do, you’re sorely mistaken, but for now, let me rest. Even the best performers need to stretch between shows,” you winked. Bucky smiled and kissed your forehead. He couldn’t wait for you to show what you could really do.


	27. Gift- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and mind-controlled Clint. A little touch-and-go at the start.
> 
> Background
> 
> You were best friends with Clint but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t attracted to him. When Loki took over his mind, it hurt you deeply but you were determined to get him back; no matter the cost.

You were in the middle of a fight with a few of the agents that Loki had taken over. Knocking out another agent, you barked into your earpiece.  
“Has anyone seen Barton?”  
“It doesn’t look like he’s with them-“ You looked up, spotted Loki and growled.  
“That bastard!” you swore. Your teammate knew there was only one person you could be referring to.  
“Y/N, don’t do anything stupid!” they warned, but you weren’t listening. Ripping out your earpiece, you charged at Loki. Just as you were upon him, he vanished and you were clutching at thin air. Your arms were wrenched back behind you. Turning your head, you saw Loki looking down on you. He careful took in your features before his lips twisted into a viscous grin. He had gone through Clint’s memories and knew he had deep feelings for you. Loki conjured up a tie and bound your hands together behind your back. You tried to fight him off but he was too strong for you. The world around you turned green and you were suddenly in a new location. You struggled against Loki as he pulled you into a room.  
“Cl-Clint?” you gasped upon seeing him. Clint stood up from his bed and obediently waited for orders.  
“I’ve bought you a little gift,” Loki said, throwing you at Clint’s feet.  
“This is the mortal you care for isn’t she.” It was more of a statement than a question. Clint nodded.  
“Good. She is yours to do as you wish; defile her, degrade her, make her your pet,” he sneered. With that, Loki left the room and closed the door. You scrambled to your feet as Clint advanced on you.  
“Clint please, listen to me. It’s Y/N. I know you’d never hurt me. You have to fight it!” You never thought you could ever be afraid of him until your back hit a solid surface.  
“Face the wall,” he ordered. Obeying, you squeezed your eyes shut and braced yourself for the assault; but it never came. You flinched when Clint’s fingers made contact with your shoulders. He slowly dragged them down your arms and untied your wrists. Clint turned you back around, taking your hands in his and gently kissed the red marks left from your bonds.  
“Y/N...” he murmured. You looked into his eyes and saw that the blue glow was dimmer than before. He cupped your face and placed a tender kiss on your lips. You kissed back, tangling your fingers in his hair. Clint’s tongue swiped your bottom lip, asking for access which you granted. Your own tongue danced with his, tasting coffee as well as something sweet. You savoured the kiss until you needed to break for air. Clint carefully guided you to the bed, sitting down and pulling you on his lap. He moved one hand behind your neck and resumed kissing you. It wasn’t until he gripped your belt that you finally came to your senses.  
“Clint wait...” you panted. He paused his actions. “Wh-why are you doing this?” Clint’s mouth curved into a smile.  
“Loki said you are mine to do with as I wish. This is what I want,” he said, nuzzling your neck. As much as you wanted this to happen, you couldn’t let it; not while he was like this. Maybe if he was in his right frame of mind but not now. An alarm rang through the building and you quickly jumped off Clint’s lap. On instinct, he grabbed his bow and quiver and raced out of the room. You followed behind. There were agents swarming the building but you didn’t recognise their uniforms. You battled your way through but at some point you heard Clint let out a grunt. As fast as you could, you ran to him. Clint was knocked unconscious by one of the agents. You fought them off until there was a break. You dragged Clint away into a corner, which was not an easy task and leant him against a wall. You did everything you could to wake him up, fearing the agents would catch you. Finally, Clint opened his eyes and you noticed the glow was gone.  
“Can you stand?” you asked.  
“Think so,” he grunted. You helped him to his feet and supported him. In all the chaos, you and Clint managed to get outside. You hot-wired one of the vehicles and you drove off. Clint didn’t speak until you were far away from the facility.  
“How many?” You already knew what he was referring to.  
“Don’t do this to yourself Barton. It wasn’t your fault; you were possessed. You couldn’t control it.” Clint looked over to you.  
“You’re right,” he sighed. “I know you’re right. I’m just glad I was able to resist it long enough for you. What Loki wanted me to do to you...” His voice trailed off as he thought what could have happened. Killing was second nature to Clint but he would never put a woman through that. The heavy silence that fell between the two of you was deafening. You kept driving until something looked familiar.  
“I think I know where there’s a safe house nearby.”  
...

It was quite dark when you finally reached your destination. Turning on the lights, you entered the cabin with Clint behind you. It was fairly small, with only one bedroom, one bathroom and a breakfast nook but it was a good place to lay low for a while.  
“I know it’s small but the caretaker usually keeps it fully stocked. There should even be a clean set of clothes,” you said, rummaging through the dresser in the bedroom. You picked out a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts and headed into the bathroom to shower. Clint sat down in one of the chairs deep in thought. He only moved when you came out of the bathroom.  
“There should be enough hot water left if you wanna take a shower. I’ll check in with the team to let them know we’re okay.” Clint nodded, and went into the bedroom to take out a pair of shorts. After his shower, he put on the shorts and went through the medicine cabinet. Boy, you weren’t kidding when you said this place fully stocked. There were various dental and feminine hygiene products, pain killers, a first-aid kit and a box of condoms in assorted sizes. He took out all the ones in his size and placed them by the bed, along with the trash can. Clint walked out just as you finished your phone call. You turned to face him, only to be met with his lips.  
“What that about?” you asked, breaking the kiss. Grinning, Clint’s hands wrapped around your waist.  
“I want to give you a proper thank you for getting me out of there.”  
“Don’t mention it,” you breathed.  
“Please... let me?” he whispered against your lips. Wrapping your arms around his neck and kissed his passionately. He licked your bottom lip, but this time you wanted to tease him. Clint squeezed your butt in response, causing you to moan. He used this opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. Clint tapped the backs of your thighs, asking you to jump. You did, wrapping your legs around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, Clint made his way into the bedroom. He carefully laid you on the bed and pulled away, making sure you were okay with this. You quickly pulled your top over your head. Clint stared at you for a moment before smiling and inclining his head. You moaned as his bare chest touched yours and his lips made contact with your neck. He lingered for a moment before continuing downwards. Clint played with your breasts until your nipples were erect. He kissed one and twirled his tongue around it before moving to the other one. Clint kissed down the valley of your breasts, over your stomach and paused when he reached the hemline of your shorts. He looked up to ask for permission. You nodded, arching your back slightly and raising your hips so he could take off your shorts. Clint spread your legs and you could feel his hot breath on your wet entrance.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he mumbled, the vibration from his voice sent shivers up your spine. With that, he buried his head between your thighs, his skilful tongue alternating between flicking with the tip and licking long stripes with the flat. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pushing him further to you. His hands stopped your hips from moving, and you tug at his hair.  
“Clint I’m going to-“ You didn’t get a chance to finish as your orgasm washed over you. He lapped up your juices, before taking off his own shorts. Clint pumped his length a few times and reached for a condom. He aligned himself and entwined his hand with yours.  
“Are you sure Y/N?” he asked. You grabbed the back of his neck and rested your forehead against his.  
“Yes I’m sure.” With your consent, Clint inched his way inside of you. He stilled, and waited for you to give him a signal to start moving.  
“So tight...” groaned in appreciation. You bucked your hips to let him know that you were alright and he began thrusting. Slow and deep at first but when your feet clutched at his butt, he went faster and harder.  
“Yes, Clint yes! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” you yelled as you could feel yourself getting closer. Distantly, you could hear the headboard hitting the wall. Clint increased his speed once more, pinning your hips to the mattress.  
“Let go Y/N,” he grunted. He didn’t want to come until you did but it was getting harder to hold on. Clint lightly bit down on the sensitive skin on your neck and pushed you over your edge. He rode out your orgasm, hips faltering when he reached his own. Your foreheads touched, and you stayed that way until you caught your breaths. Clint slid out of you, threw the used condom in the trash can and lay by your side.  
“Wow,” you breathed. “We should definitely that again sometime.” Clint grinned devilishly and pulled you on top of him.  
“Sometime? How ‘bout right now babe? We’ve got the whole night to ourselves...”


	28. Wedding Night- Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, slight fluff and the reader is on the pill.

After many happy years of dating, Sam asked you to marry him. It had taken almost a year of planning but finally today was your wedding day. Finally, you were marring the love of your life.  
...

Later, you were standing in your hotel room. You both could feel butterflies in your stomachs, even though this wasn’t your first time together. Sam placed him hands on your shoulders with a look of concern on his face.  
“Are you sure about this Y/N? I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. We can just go to sleep.” You cupped his face with your hands and stroked his cheeks with your thumbs.  
“But we’ve been holding out for tonight.” Sam tenderly kissed your lips.  
“And I’ll hold out until you’re ready. I’m your husband now and I want to take care of you,” he smiled. Your heart melted at his sweet words and then it suddenly hit you. You were his wife. You started giggling, causing Sam to crease his brow.  
“Sorry, it’s just... I can’t believe this day is finally here. We’re actually married,” you beamed. Sam gave you that knee-buckling smile you loved so much.  
“Yep. No escaping me now Mrs. Wilson.”  
“Huh. Mrs Wilson. I like the sound of that,” you grinned. Sam kissed you again, deeper this time and enticed you to open your mouth. Your tongue slid out to meet his and danced with his. When you broke for air, Sam placed his hands on the back of your dress.  
“Do you want me to remove this?” he asked. You nodded and Sam’s nimble fingers made quick work of the strings that held your gown up. It fell to the floor and you stepped out of it.  
“I think it’s time for some of your clothes to come off,” you blushed. Sam smiled and took off his suit jacket and dropped it. You bit your bottom lip as you watched him unknot his tie. He undid the buttons on his shirt and shrugged out of it. You ran your hands over his toned chest, admiring how your skin colour compared to his.  
“Should we... take this to the bed?” he questioned. You kissed him passionately and he held the backs of your thighs. You jumped, wrapping yourself around him and he carried you to the bed and gently laying you on it. Sam knelt over you, drinking in the sight of your body.  
“Damn baby, I forgot how beautiful you are,” he mumbled. You could feel your face heating up but all that went away when he started kissing your neck. Sam kissed down to your lacy bra and slid his hands behind you and undid it.  
“Sam please,” you whimpered. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your matching panties and glided them down your legs. Sam quickly removed his shorts and positioned himself at your waiting opening.  
“Are you still sure Y/N?” You reached up to pull him in for a sweet kiss.  
“I love you Sam and I want you inside of me.” He needed no further encouragement as he entered you. You moaned his name when your hips touched and he stilled to let you readjust to his size. Your hands roamed his muscular back and squeezed his tight butt. Sam took this as his cue to start thrusting. He set out a steady pace, enjoying the feeling of becoming one with his wife.  
“You feel so... amazing,” he grunted. You clung to him as you felt yourself getting closer. He sucked on the weak point on your neck and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Sam picked up his pace and moved harder.  
“O-oh Sam I...” that was all you managed to get out as your brutal orgasm washed over you. This made Sam reach his own and he came inside you. He rode out your climaxes until you came down from your highs. Sam slid out of you and you got under the covers. Smiling, you snuggled into his side.  
“I love you Sam,” you whispered.  
“I love you too Mrs. Wilson.” You both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Neither of you could believe it; you were at last a married couple.


	29. Jealousy- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and the reader has a coil implant.
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been dating Steve Rogers for a while now. You had introduced him to many things in the modern world and even convinced him that sex before marriage wasn’t such a bad thing. Lately though, Steve had noticed you had spending a lot of your time with Tony. Steve knew that you would never cheat on him but Tony on the other hand was not to be trusted.

You had just come home from hanging out with Tony. When you came in the door Steve greeted you with a kiss but you noticed he seemed to be pouting.  
“What’s wrong Stevie?” you smiled.  
“Nothing.”  
“Come on, I know something’s wrong. Your bottom lip is sticking out,” you said, running your thumb over his luscious pink lip. Steve wrapped his hands around your waist and leant forward to kiss you. You kissed back, your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands slid down to roughly grab your butt, making you gasp. He used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into your mouth. Your tongue danced with his until air was needed and when you pulled away, you could see lust burning in his eyes. Steve took your wrist and guided you to the bedroom. When you were there, he caged you against the wall and started kissing and nibbling at your neck. You clutched at his shirt and he kissed his was up to your ear.  
“You are my girlfriend; no one else’s,” he whispered, biting down on your lobe. Steve stopped being gentle then as he started tugging at your clothes. His teeth marked your neck and his hands explored your body.  
“Steve...” you whimpered.  
“That’s it Y/N. Say my name,” he groaned. Steve tore the remaining articles off your body, picked you up and tossed you on the bed. His eyes hungrily roamed your naked form, his plump lip caught between his perfect teeth.  
“I’m the only one that gets to see you like this. Nobody else.” You weren’t sure what brought on this behaviour but you weren’t complaining. He stripped out of his own clothes and crawled over you, licking and biting your skin. Steve parted your legs and sunk into you. You moaned his name and he began thrusting, hard, deep and powerful. You clung to him and bit down on his shoulder. Steve grunted and increased his speed, making you cry out. His name escaped your lips repeatedly as if it was the only word you knew. He felt a swell of pride that he was the only one that could make you scream like that. Your feet clutched at his butt as you could feel yourself on the edge. Steve admired your face that was contorted with euphoria and knew by the way you were clamping around him that you were close. His hand dropped down to tweak your nipple and you were finding it harder and harder to hold on.  
“Come for me,” he grunted. You arched your back to him, your chest pressing against his. Steve’s pace faltered as he orgasmed. He dusted your face with kisses and pulled out. Steve went to get a warm cloth and cleaned up your sticky legs. He put it away and got into bed with you.  
“Mind telling me what that was about?” you smirked.  
“I... I don’t want you hanging around Tony anymore. It just makes me think about how easy it’d be for him to steal you from me,” he blurted out.  
“Oh, baby, he’s not going to steal me from you because he’s my cousin.”  
“C-cousin?”  
“Of course. I can’t believe I didn’t tell you that before.” A relieved smile broke across Steve’s face. With his mind at ease, Steve fell into a peaceful sleep.


	30. Two's Company- Bucky and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight metal arm kink.
> 
> Background  
> You were dating Steve Rogers. You were also quite good friends with Bucky. Every time you two hung out together, Steve would get insanely jealous because he knew that Bucky had feelings for you. It got to the point where you'd basically have to sneak around just to spend some time with your friend.

One night, you were watching a movie with Bucky. Steve was training tonight, so it gave you some time with him. At some point during the movie, an old song started playing and Bucky stood up.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand.  
"Of course." You took his hand and started to dance with him. At the end of the song Bucky dipped you deeply, just as Steve walked in the door. You both stood up and you turned off the TV.  
"Steve, I swear this isn't what it looks like! Bucky and were just dancing!" you defended. You expected him to be mad, but his face held an expression you couldn't quite read.  
"Steve?" The truth was, the idea of sharing you with Bucky excited him but at the same time, it scared him. This kind of thing was frowned upon back in the 40's. However; this is a new world, one where sex wasn't so taboo. Steve strode over to you, grabbed you by your hips and kissed you hungrily while Bucky watched.  
"What do you say tonight, Bucky joins us?" Your eyes widened and you turned back to Bucky and nodded, too breathless to speak. Smirking, Bucky walked behind you as Steve tugged at your top. You lifted your arms so he could take it off and Bucky removed your bra. The second your torso was bare, their hands were all over you. Each of them held one of your breasts; Steve's free hand slid down to grope your butt while Bucky's metal hand slipped under your panties to rub you. You arched your back and tilted your head, giving them access to your neck. They marked your neck and shoulders, never ceasing the actions of their hands. You could feel Steve's erection poking your hip while Bucky's poked your butt. Just as you could feel yourself on the edge, Bucky pulled his hand out and licked one of his fingers.  
"You taste amazing darlin'," he drawled in your ear.  
"Let me have a taste," Steve requested. Bucky's hand went over to Steve's mouth and greedily sucked on his metal digits. You didn't think you'd seen anything so hot.  
"B-bedroom..." you managed to whimper. The three of you made your way to the bedroom and you took off the remaining clothes from your body. You lay on the bed and watched as the two men undressed each other before turning to you with lust burning in their eyes. Steve reached into the drawer and handed a condom to Bucky. He moved you to the side and sat up with his back touching the headboard and pumped himself a few times.  
"Use that pretty mouth of yours Doll," he smirked. You crawled over him and took Steve's manhood into your mouth, wrapping your hand around whatever you couldn't fit. Bucky knelt behind you and you could feel his tip at your slick womanhood. He slowly entered you, causing you to moan, sending vibrations up Steve's shaft. He groaned and tangled his fingers in your hair. Bucky's hands tightly held onto your hips as he thrusted. Between the two men, you don't think you'd ever been this aroused. Occasionally, Bucky would thrust too hard, making your teeth scrape against Steve, making him hiss and pull your hair.  
"You're so... close," Bucky grunted as he felt your walls clamp around him.  
"Come for us Doll," Steve groaned. Bucky's hand slipped down to rub your sensitive nerves and you were undone. Seeing you come for his best friend made Steve release into your mouth and Bucky spilled into his covering. You swallowed and leant your head against Steve's abs and Bucky kissed up your back. Once the three of you had caught your breaths, you collapsed on the bed, totally spent. Bucky went to throw out the condom and Steve got a cloth to clean you up. When he was satisfied you were clean, he lay in the bed next to you and you felt two sets of arms wrap around you, one arm colder than the others. Huh. Having two boyfriends was certainly going to be fun.


	31. Cheaters Never Prosper- Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and some mild swearing
> 
> Background
> 
> Tony had been your friend for a long time. You had a slight crush on him but when you got a boyfriend, those feelings were suppressed. However; when you caught your boyfriend in bed with another woman, you knew there was at least one place you could go.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced your arrival and you rode the elevator up to the lounge-room to where Tony was waiting for you. You had rung him before, asking if you could stay with him for a little while. Tony agreed in a heartbeat and didn’t ask any questions.  
“Come here, Y/N,” he beckoned. You dropped your bag and walked into his open arms. Unable to hold back your tears, you cried into his chest and he hugged you.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“My boyfriend cheated on me!” you sobbed.  
“Are you sure?”  
“No Tony, I’m sure he was just showing that woman how to wrestle Grecian style!” you snapped.  
“Okay. How about we get a bottle of wine and get you nice and drunk?” he said, gently pushing you away.  
“That sounds good.”  
...

Once you had put your bag into one of the bedrooms, you were sitting on Tony’s couch drinking wine. You weren’t usually much of a drinker but you just wanted to be numb. Tony only had two glasses but you had drained half the bottle.  
“Y/N, have you eaten today?” he asked, noticing how quickly you were getting drunk.  
“I had breakfast,” you slurred. “But I skipped lunch ‘cause dick-face told me he was taking me out for a nice dinner. Hey, this is good stuff.” You took a swig straight from the bottle. Tony took it away from you, much to your protest and put it back on the shelf.  
“Ya know, I should be happy for them ‘cause it just means he’s fallin’ asleep on top o’ her instead o’ me. Also... also he had a tiiiiiny wiener,” you giggled, indicating with your fingers. Tony smiled at your drunken rambling and sat back down next to you.  
“Just between us, I haven’t gotten off in the whole time we were together,” you sighed, leaning your head on his shoulder. Tony swallowed thickly as he felt the blood rush south.  
“R-really?” he croaked. This conversation was taking a dangerous turn.  
“Wait, that’s not true. I got off once, but that was because he was outta town and I took my needs into my own hands.” Tony groaned at the mental image of you touching yourself. Without warning, you straddled him and crashed your lips down on his. You used his shock to your advantage and slid your tongue into his mouth. Once he got over his surprise, Tony kissed back. On instinct, his hands went around your waist while your tangled in his hair. When you grinded your hips against him, Tony knew he had to stop this. He carefully held your hips and made sure your core wasn’t touching his crotch.  
“Please? Just take me. I’ve gotta have it,” you whined. Tony shifted you off of him and stood up.  
“I can’t do this,” he muttered, more to himself than to you. He offered his hand to you and helped you up.  
“Where we goin’?” you asked, confused as to why Tony would stop. He wrapped his arm around your waist. In your drunken state, you failed to notice his clenched jaw.  
“Your room.” You smiled, thinking you were getting want you craved. You stumbled down the hall and tried to kiss his neck but he pulled away. As soon as you got there, you felt a strong feeling in your stomach and immediately rushed to the adjoining bathroom. Tony followed you into the bathroom and held your hair and rubbed your back while you puked. When you felt totally empty, you stood up and wiped your mouth. Tony helped you to bed and made sure you were comfortable before walking out. He banged his head against the wall and groaned.  
“I just had a gorgeous throwing herself at me and I turned her down because she was too drunk; I deserve a freakin’ medal,” he grumbled and went to deal with his issues.  
...

The next morning, you stumbled into the kitchen where Tony and Bruce were eating breakfast. You had met him a few times before and thought he was sweet. Bruce smiled at you, washed his plate and left you alone with Tony. He got up to get you a couple of painkillers.  
“How do you feel?” he asked, handing you them and a glass of water.  
“Like absolute shit,” you admitted. Tony pushed a plate of food in front of you, encouraging you to eat.  
“That’s understandable; you did drink almost an entire bottle of wine,” he smirked.  
“I don’t just mean the hangover. It just feels like my insides have been ripped out,” you grunted. “Tony... why did you turn me down last night?” His face grew serious.  
“You... you remembered that?”  
“Vividly.” Tony sighed and refused to face you.  
“I didn’t want to take advantage of you. I just wanted to do the right thing.” You glared at him.  
“The right thing? Do you think maybe I didn’t care? That maybe just I just wanted something stupid and meaningless? Of course I’m the only drunk chick on the planet that the great Tony Stark doesn’t wanna bang!”  
“Y/N, that’s not fair,” he growled.  
“Not only do I feel hangover but I’m embarrassed too. You know what, the second I find an apartment, I’m outta here!” With that, you stormed out of the room. Your words stung Tony. He cared for you deeply but he was too proud to admit it. Of course he wanted to sleep with you, but he wanted you to be sober enough to remember experience.  
...

A few weeks later, Tony was throwing one of his infamous parties. You decided to attend; maybe this was your chance to have a casual fling. Putting on your little black cocktail dress and heels, you walked into the party. Tony was unable to keep his eyes off you. He mingled with other people but it was never too far away from you. Unfortunately, there was another man with his eyes on you.  
“Y/N! Good to see you,” your ex said hugging you.  
“Frank? Wha-what’re you doing here?” you asked, surprised to see that a guy like him was allowed into such an exclusive party.  
“My new girlfriend is a Victoria’s Secret model,” he smirked. You felt embarrassed but laughed it off. Eventually, you left to go use the toilet but he followed you. Your ex pinned you against the wall and crashed his lips down on yours. Frowning, you pushed him away.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” you seethed.  
“I can’t get you out of my head. Not since we broke up. Take me back?”  
“No Frank! You pulled this crap on me and now you’re doing the same thing to your new girlfriend. Now get the hell off of me!” You tried you push him away but he was too strong for you.  
“I suggest you do as the lady says,” you heard Tony snarl. Frank immediately let go of you, his face pale as he saw not only a furious Tony Stark but his angry girlfriend. The woman slapped him and stormed off. Tony took your wrist and guided you away from the party.  
“Thanks for that,” you smiled.  
“You’re welcome. That jerk doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t see how special and wonderful you are.” Tony walked forward and gently cupped your face.  
“T-Tony? What are you doing?”  
“I care about Y/N. You mean more to me than just a one night stand. I don’t care if I’m just a rebound boyfriend, just as long as I get to experience you.” He gazed at your lips as if asking for permission. You leant forward and closed the gap between you. The kiss was tender and sweet, even when his tongue swiped your bottom lip. You happily granted him access and your tongue dance with his. When you pulled away for air, you were totally lightheaded.  
“Shall we... shall we take this to the bedroom?” he asked. You nodded and took his hand. Tony locked the door and turned to face you.  
“You sure about this?” you asked. Tony walked up to you and put his hands on your hips.  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” His lips returned to yours in a needy, dizzying kiss. His hands roamed your body, making you moan. Even in all your time with Frank, he never made you feel like this. Tony shrugged off his jacket and you quickly undid the buttons of his shirt. He unzipped your dress and took off your panties, leaving you completely bare. Tony laid you on the bed and drank in the sight of you. You fought the urge to cover yourself but allowed him to see you.  
“That guy was an idiot to let you go,” he groaned. Tony pulled a condom out of his pants pocket and held it between his teeth while he took them off along with his boxers. He rolled the condom on his member and your eyes widened slightly; he was so much bigger than your ex. Tony smirked and crawled over you and rested his forehead on yours.  
“Tony wait...” you stopped him briefly.  
“What’s the matter Y/N? Are you okay?”  
“I... I wanna be on top,” you blushed. Tony’s smirk returned.  
“All you had to do was ask, beautiful.” He lay on his back and you positioned yourself over him. Carefully, you sank down onto him and you were so full you almost couldn’t stand it.  
“So... tight,” Tony moaned. Steadily, you began rocking your hips. He ran his hands along your thighs, and gripped your butt. This felt absolutely amazing. You leant forward and captured Tony’s lips in a hungry kiss. His hands slid up your back, bringing you closer to him. You could feel something happening in your lower section that you hadn’t felt in a long time.  
“Tony... I’m-I’m close,” you groaned. Tony flipped you over and started drilling into you. Just one more thrust and you were done. He continued moving until he reached his own end. You both panted heavily and Tony slid out of you. Once he had caught his breath, he went to dispose of the condom. Tony came back to you and you snuggled into his side, your head resting on his chest.  
“You alright Y/N?” he questioned, taking in your exhausted face.  
“Yeah. I just can’t remember the last time I felt this satisfied,” you sighed. Tony smiled and kissed your head, running his fingers up and down your back.  
“How long do you think you were with that guy?”  
“Mm... about seven months. Why?”  
“You’ve got a lot to catch up on, baby. But for now, why don’t you get some rest.” You smiled and fell into a deep easy sleep. After a few steamy nights, the two of you ended up dating. No matter what happened in your relationship, Tony remained ever faithful to you.


	32. Ever Yours- Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologise for the dodgy start :/
> 
> Warnings: The usual ones about smut and the reader being on the pill

Loki had gone on another one of his rants and you finally had enough.  
“Will you shut up?! That’s all you ever talk about ant more!” you shrieked.  
“You knew this about me when you agreed to marry me!” he snapped back.  
“Only because I didn’t think you were going to be such a bitch about it!”  
“If that’s how you’re going to behave about it, maybe we shouldn’t even get married!”  
“If that’s how you’re going to feel about it then fine!” You slipped off your engagement ring and threw it at his chest. A mixture of anger and hurt flashed across his face and he disappeared in a puff of green smoke. You fell to your knees and looked for your ring, wishing you could take back your actions. Finding it, you tightly clutched it in your hand and sobbed.  
...

Days passed, then weeks, then months. This was longest Loki had been gone for. Finally one night, you heard a knock on the door. You ran to it, hoping to see your fiancé, only to be met by Thor with a grim expression.  
“Thor? What are you doing here?” you asked.  
“Lady Y/N, I’m afraid I have terrible news.” You let him in and sat down on your couch.  
“There was a battle and Loki was gravely injured. The healers have done what they can but he is refusing to eat or even speak. I thought perhaps you may be able to aid him.”  
“Take me to him.” You stood up, locked up your apartment and went with Thor. He swung Mjolnir and you were in Asgard.  
...

Thor led you to Loki’s room and you quietly crept inside. Sitting in the bed was Loki. He was staring blankly ahead and his skin was blue. You flew to his side, arms going around his neck.  
“Loki I’m so sorry! I never should have let you leave like that! I love you so much!” you sobbed. Loki blinked slowly and his skin started to return to normal.  
“Y/N? Why are you here?” he asked confused as to why you would be near him after the huge fight you had. You cupped his face in your hands.  
“Thor told me what happened. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.” Loki placed his hands over yours.  
“You’re still wearing your ring,” he murmured.  
“Of course. I didn’t really mean what I said. You’re the only man that holds my heart,” you whispered. Loki took your hand and kissed your palm.  
“I’m glad to hear that my love.” He pulled you onto the bed onto the bed so you were on top of him and kissed you tenderly. You kissed back and his tongue licked your bottom lip. You granted him access and the kiss became more and more passionate. Loki snapped his fingers and suddenly you were both void of clothing.  
“L-Loki,” you whimpered. He smirked against your skin and slowly ran his hand between your legs. You gasped as he cooled his fingers down and stroked your womanhood. His cold digits against your wet heat was making you delirious with desire.  
“P-please Loki,” you gasped, clutching the sheets.  
“Do you like that darling?” he purred.  
“Y-yes my king,” you panted. Loki slid his fingers inside of you and started pumping. Moaning, you rolled your hips in time with his thrusts. Faster and faster he moved, plunging his fingers deeper within you. They hit your bud and the knot that had been forming in your stomach snapped. You spilled over his hand and he retracted his fingers to suck on them.  
“You taste absolutely divine my dear,” he groaned. Loki positioned himself between your legs and stilled. You bucked your hips and he began moving slowly and deeply. He loved feeling of your tight walls contracting around him.  
“I love you Y/N, ever so much,” he grunted, picking up his pace.  
“I... love you... too,” you moaned, feeling that pressure building up again. Loki kissed all over your neck and shoulders before taking one of your nipples into his mouth, his hand tweaking the other one. You climaxed hard, screaming his name. Your orgasm made Loki reached his own and he came inside you. Panting, he slid out and pulled you into his arms.  
“I’m sorry for my behaviour before dearest. I had no right to act that way. I’ll try to control my temper.” You nodded and kissed his chest. The thing that scared more than dying was the thought he would never see you again. He loved you with all his heart.


	33. Tease- Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, teasing, bondage and a little food usage.

Matt had been teasing you all day. He was horny and hid it well from the others, but you sure as hell knew about it. Matt would brush his hands just under your skirt or ‘accidently’ touch your breast. He’d also whisper filthy little things in your ear. When Foggy and Karen went to lunch, Matt cornered you.  
“Just wait until I get you home later babygirl,” he purred in your ear.  
“Can’t... can’t you just do me now?” you panted as he pressed himself against you.  
“No can do, Y/N. They could be back at any moment.” Matt had you trapped with his body as he nibbled on your neck. He got you all hot and bothered and only pulled away when he heard Karen and Foggy coming back. You quickly made your way to the bathroom to give yourself a touch-up. Man, Matt was in for it when you got home.  
...

The second you were home; Matt pushed you against the door and tried to kiss your neck but you turned your head down and pushed him away.  
“Uh-uh, no Mathew. You’ve been a naughty boy today, teasing me and now it’s my turn. Tonight, you’re going obey me, understood?” you purred. A smirk curled across Matt’s lips.  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Good.” You led him to the bedroom, making him stand in front of the bed while you sat down on it.  
“Strip for me,” you commanded. Matt started with his tie, loosening it and pulling it over his head. Then he shrugged off his coat before undoing the buttons on his shirt. That too was discarded to the floor and soon his pants and boxers followed suit. You took in his naked form with your lip caught between your teeth and Matt could hear your quickening heartbeat.  
“Turn around, and hands behind your back.” Matt complied and you reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out the set of handcuffs your friend gave you as a gag gift. You placed the cuffs around his wrists and squeezed his firm rump.  
“Mm, you really do have a delicious body Mattie. Why don’t you sit on the bed and I’ll be right back?” It was more of an order than a request. Matt obeyed and waited for you to come back. He heard you placed something on the bedside table and out of your clothes.   
“On your back baby.” Matt lay on the bed as comfortably as he could with his hands trapped behind his back. He could smell the chocolate syrup as you opened the bottle.  
“Now, I don’t want to hear a peep out of you. No moans or grunts, not so much as a whimper, got it?” Matt nodded and his teeth caught his bottom lip. He shuddered as the cold substance made contact with hot skin. You drizzled patterns over his chest, abs and lower section. Matt let out a shaky breath when your tongue dragged across his muscular torso. His chest heaved and his hands clutched the sheets under him as you made your way down his body. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose when you licked his inner thigh. Matt’s bottom lip suffered under the pressure of his teeth, desperately trying not to defy you but with your mouth working on his most sensitive of skin, it was getting more difficult to hold back. You gave him one last torturous lick and kiss your way back to his lips. You slid your tongue into his wet cavern, allowing him to taste the chocolate in your mouth.  
“You’ve been such good boy for me. Sit up sweetie so I can reward you.” Matt sat up and you undid the cuffs. He rubbed his wrists and you pushed him back on the bed.  
“Do you want me?” you muttered, kissing and lightly biting his neck. Matt groaned and nodded.  
“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it,” you mocked.  
“Please Y/N,” he begged.  
“Ooh, I like you begging. Do it again,” you said, your hand ghosting where he so desperately wanted to be touched.  
“Please Y/N. I need to be inside you,” he whined.  
“Good boy,” you praised. You reached into the drawer again and pulled out a condom. You rolled it onto him, lined yourself up and sank onto him, both of you moaning when he was fully inside you. Matt impatiently thrust upwards, fingers digging into your hips and you started moving. You rocked and circled your hips, moving him in and out of you at your command. You moved faster and faster and Matt could feel your end approach as you clenched around him. He slid his hand up to rub your nerves and you were undone. Your hands rested on his chest and with two more thrusts, Matt spilled into his covering. You carefully unmounted him and flopped on the bed next to him. He pulled you into a lazy, yet passionate kiss and held you in his arms.  
“Maybe I should tease you more often if it’s gonna lead to this,” he smirked.  
“You’re in for it now babe,” you teased, kissing him again and biting lip.


	34. A Broken Man- Charles Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and feels.
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been dating Charles for a while, standing by him through everything. You continued to support him when he lost his ability to walk but eventually he went in a downward spiral. Charles distanced himself from you until you inevitably broke up.

You were woken by the sound of your telephone ringing. Grumbling, you got out of bed and wandered into kitchen to answer it, wondering who would be calling at this ridiculous hour of the night.  
“Hello?” you croaked into the receiver.  
“H-hello is that Y/N L/N?”  
“Yes it is. Who may I ask is speaking?”  
“Oh, sorry. It’s Hank McCoy. I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Charles’ friend.”  
“Yes I remember you but why you calling me so late?”  
“It’s Charles, he needs your help. He’s gone on a bender and I didn’t know who else to call. Can you come to the mansion? I’ll explain everything when you get here.” You agreed and hung up the phone. Quickly changing into the dress you had been wearing the day before, you drove out to the mansion.  
...

When you arrived, you were surprised to see it in such ruin. Hank met you at the get and let you in. Once you parked the car, Hank caught you up on everything that had happened. He guided you to Charles’ room and paused outside the door.  
“I should warn you, this may be a bit of a shock,” he told you. “If you need anything, I’ll be just outside.” Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the door.  
“Go away Hank!” he snarled. You entered the room timidly, taking in your surroundings. The curtains were partly open and the moonlight that spilled in caused the bottles that littered the floor to sparkle. There was furniture knocked over, picture frames askew and piles of clothes just dumped wherever. Finally, sitting on the edge of his unmade bed was Charles, clutching a bottle of whiskey. He was a lot scruffier than the last time you saw him.  
“It’s me,” you said gently. His head snapped up at the sound of your voice.  
“Get out of here Y/N! I don’t want you to see me like this.” He sounded pitiful.  
“I’m not leaving you Charles. Not this time,” you stated firmly. Charles stood up, pressing his fingers to his temple, trying to use his powers to make you leave. ‘So it’s true’ you woefully thought. Angry with himself, Charles threw the bottle against the wall, shattering it on impact. You flinched but stood your ground. Hank poked his head in the door to make sure you were okay.  
“It’s alright Hank,” you said.  
“Are you sure?” he asked. His eyes followed Charles who was pacing and clawing at his hair.  
“I’m fine, you can go. I’ll come and get you if I need your help.” Nodding, Hank shut the door, leaving you alone with Charles.  
“I’m sick of it all Y/N. I hate having to rely on those injections and I don’t like not having my powers. If I stop taking them then I’ll get my powers back but I won’t be able to walk. I just feel so... useless,” he sighed. By now, tears were trickling down his face. It broke your heart to see him so utterly defeated. Carefully, you made your way over to him and placed your hands on his cheeks, thumbs stroking away the tears.  
“Oh Charles, you’re not useless. With or without your telepathy, you’re still a highly intelligent man. It doesn’t matter if you can’t walk; you’re still kind, polite and considerate. You’re still the man that I fell in love with.” Your voice was barely louder than a whisper when you finished. Charles grabbed your hips and crashed his mouth on yours. You were shocked at first but kissed back. You gasped when your back touched the wall and Charles used this chance to slide his tongue in your mouth. You frowned at the taste of alcohol on his breath. He moved his hands under your dress, thumbs caressing your thighs as he pressed his body against you. You broke the kiss and gently pushed him away, looking into his sorrowful blue eyes.  
“Please?” he begged. “I need you. I need to feel just one more time. Please, please let me.” His desperate tone of voice pulled at your heartstrings.  
“Yes Charles,” you breathed. With your permission, Charles unzipped your dress. You undid the mismatched buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He gently massaged and squeezed your breasts, taking in the softness of them. You moaned as his fingers grazed your nipples. Heat flooded your system when Charles removed your underwear. He stared down at your body in love wonder and lust. His breath hitched in his throat as you ran your hands down his front and undid his belt. Charles allowed his pants to drop and he took off his underwear. He lifted your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You held onto his length and aligned him with your entrance. Charles slowly slid inside of you and buried his face in the crook of your neck.  
“I forgot how good you felt,” he moaned, almost in relief. Charles began thrusting at a steady pace, holding on tightly to you. Your legs gripped his waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He picked up his pace as your moans got closer together. He kissed and marked your neck, the same way he used to do.  
“Y/N, I don’t think I can... last much longer,” he panted, as his thrusts became more erratic.  
“It’s okay Charles. You can... let go,” you grunted. He gave a few more thrusts and released inside of you. Charles knew that you weren’t quite finished yet and laid you his bed.   
“Allow me to take care of you darling,” he smiled.  
You whimpered when he pulled out of you but he quickly replaced the space with his fingers. Slowly and carefully he moved, watching your face as pleasure swept over you. He increased his speed when your hips bucked in time with his movements. Your hands bunched up his sheets, knuckles turning white. Your lip was tightly caught between your teeth as pumped within you. Faster and faster he moved until his fingers hit your sensitive bud.  
“Ch-Charles!” you screamed as you orgasmed. He kissed your lips briefly and lay by your side, holding you close to him. Charles could see wheels turning inside your head and right now he would give anything to see what was going on inside that beautiful mind of yours.  
“Please stay with me; even if it’s just for one more night. I was a fool to let you go. I want to make love to you the way I used to do. Just give one more chance.” You gave him a tender kiss.  
“I already told you Charles, I’m not leaving.” He smiled lovingly at you and moved on top of you. A thought suddenly occurred to him.  
“Wait, I didn’t use a condom. What if-“ You placed a finger on his lips to silence him.  
“I’ve been taking that contraceptive pill that’s been going around. As long as I remember to take it tomorrow, we can do this all night.” Charles didn’t need any more convincing as he lowered his body onto yours.  
...

The next morning when Hank came to check on you, he wasn’t surprised at the sight that met him. You were sound asleep on Charles’ chest with your head resting in the crook of neck. He had pulled the covers up and wrapped his arms protectively around you. Smiling, Hank left the room and closed the door behind him. Maybe with your help, Charles could start to piece himself back together.


	35. Hermosa- Erik Lehnsherr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: If you don’t know by now...
> 
> Background
> 
> You were a mutant and you hated it. You had managed to control your powers but your body was covered in coloured markings. They didn’t go past your neck, wrists or ankles so you could hide them but it made it difficult for you to be intimate with anyone. However, that all changed when you met Erik. Whenever you were together, he made you feel truly beautiful.

Getting out of the shower, you dried yourself with a towel, wrapped a big fluffy robe around you and walked in the bedroom you shared with Erik. Knowing he was out, you dropped your robe and stood in front of the full length mirror. You ran your hands over your body, gently at first but when you reached your stomach, you were clawing at your skin. You broke out into sobs and fell to your knees holding yourself. Suddenly, you heard a knock on the door.  
“Darling, are you alright?” you Erik call.  
“I’m... I’m fine. Just give me a minute.” You pulled your robe around you and answered the door. Erik took one look at your tearstained face and pulled you into a firm hug.  
“You were crying about your markings again weren’t you?” You nodded and sobbed into his shoulder.  
“I hate them Erik! I wish I was like Mystique so I could make them disappear at will!” He pulled away and looked deep into your eyes.  
“You don’t need to be like her. You are gorgeous just the way you are.” Erik could see the doubt in your eyes. He tenderly kissed your lips and wrapped his hands around your waist. You kissed back and placed your hands on his shoulders. After a while, he broke away and kissed along your jaw and pressed his lips to your ear.   
“Te voy a enseñar lo hermosa que eres,” he whispered. You whimpered at his tone of voice. Erik knew you couldn’t resist his multilingual tongue. He gently led you over to the bed and you lay down. He pulled off his turtle-neck, revealing his toned body before holding onto the tie of your robe.  
“May I?” Erik would never do anything without your consent. You nodded and he undid the tie. You wriggled out of the robe and it was discarded to the floor. Feeling self-conscious, you covered yourself with your hands. Erik took your hands and placed them by your head.  
“Don’t hide yourself my dear.” He began kissing down your body.  
“You. Are. Gorgeous mon amour,” he murmured between kisses, his stubble scratched your skin. Occasionally, his tongue would trace the markings. He nuzzled and kissed the insides of your thighs.  
“Erik please... I want... I want you inside me,” you whimpered.  
“As you wish.” Erik took off his pants and underwear before reaching into the bedside table for a condom. He rolled it onto him, positioned himself between your legs and sank into you. When he was fully inside you, he entwined his hand with yours. Erik’s breath danced on your lips.  
“Ich liebe dich,” he whispered. Erik had been teaching you German so you knew exactly what he said.  
“I love you too.” He beamed at you, kissed you deeply and began thrusting his hips. His movements were slow, deep and passionate; he always made sure to make you feel loved. Erik’s lips traced your neck and shoulders. He never left blemishes on what he would call such flawless skin. Erik felt you clench around him and he let go of your hand so he could prop himself up on his forearms to deepen his thrusts. You clung to him as he repeatedly hit your g-spot.  
“Let go mon amour. You’re so beautiful when you come undone,” he growled. With his encouragements, you came hard around him. Erik’s hips faltered when he reached his own end and you both lay there panting. When you came down from your highs, he pulled out and went to throw out the condom. You got under the covers, this time for warmth as he returned to you.  
“Do you feel beautiful now, Y/N?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you.  
“Oh absolutely Erik,” you sighed, snuggling into his chest. Erik held you tighter and kissed your temple. His fingers ran along the markings on your arms, shoulders and back.  
“I’m glad. Never hide yourself from me my sweet. Be proud of who you are.” No matter how insecure you felt about yourself, Erik always made you feel so loved.

 

(Spanish)  
(Title)- Hermosa- Beautiful  
Te voy a enseñar lo hermosa que eres- Let me show you how beautiful you are.  
(French)  
Mon amour- My love  
(German)  
Ich liebe dich- I love you


	36. Marriage Bed- Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and fluff
> 
> Background
> 
> Ever since you had been dating Bruce, he had been scared of sharing a bed with you, just in case he Hulked out during the night. When he proposed, he agreed to sleep in the same bed as you but he was still afraid of being intimate.

Tonight was your wedding night. The ceremony had been beautiful and the reception went off without a hitch. Now you were standing in your hotel room.  
“Help me out of this?” you asked, turning around and gesturing to the back of your dress. Bruce swallowed thickly and slowly undid the zip. Unable to stop himself, Bruce placed a feather soft kiss on your shoulder. You allowed the dress to drop, stepped out of it and turned around. He gazed at your body in lust and wonder before averting his eyes. You took his face in your hands and made him look at you.  
“Bruce darling, I know you’re scared of what might happen if we’re intimate but I really don’t think it will happen. I trust you but if you really don’t want this, then I won’t force you.” Bruce smiled and tentatively put his hands on your waist.  
“I want this Y/N... I really do,” he said, his lips a breath away from yours.  
“Then show me,” you whispered. Bruce pressed mouth down on yours in a tender kiss. You kissed back, placing your hands on his shoulders. The kiss started to get more passionate as he pulled you closer to him. You tugged on his tie and Bruce pulled away from you. He undid the knot and started working on the buttons of his shirt, having long discarded his suit jacket. You reached forward and gripped his belt and looked up at him for permission. He nodded and you undid it along with his pants before sliding them down his legs. Bruce pulled you in for another passionate kiss and you made your way over to the bed. You lay down on it and he crawled over you.  
“Are you positive about this?” he asked. You had told Bruce that you had actually been saving yourself for this day and you knew that Bruce hadn’t been with a woman since the accident.  
“Of course. I love you Bruce and I want to be with my husband on our wedding night,” you smiled. He beamed at you and started kissing your skin. Bruce slid his hands along your side and you instinctively arched your back. He moved his hands behind your back to unhook your bra. After a few fumbles, he managed to get it undone. His mouth went dry at seeing you like this and wanting to ease his discomfort, you guided his hands to your breasts. Carefully, he fondled and squeezed them. You gasped and trembled under his touch and encouraged him to keep going. Your feet pushed his boxers down and he took this as his cue to remove the final pieces of clothing.  
“Wait a minute...” Bruce suddenly got off you and returned with the box of condoms that Tony had given him. He rolled one onto him and positioned himself between your legs.  
“Ready?” You kissed him deeply and he started pushing himself inside of you. Your arms went around his neck and tears fell from your eyes. Bruce whispered sweet-nothings in your ear and stroked your face. You moved your hips slightly when you were ready and he started thrusting slowly and carefully. Soon the pain receded and pleasure took its place. Feeling more confident, Bruce picked up his pace. You could feel an unknown sensation beginning to take place in your stomach and you tightened your legs around his waist. The feeling snapped and you orgasmed around him. Another two thrusts and Bruce hit his own ending, releasing into his covering. Panting, his slid out of you and went to throw out the condom. You curled into his side and kissed his cheek.  
“See? I told you that we didn’t have to worry about the ‘Other Guy’.” Bruce smiled at you and kissed your forehead.  
“I guess you were right.” You both fell into an easy, content sleep as a married couple.


	37. Insecure- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, metal arm kink and Bucky being cheeky tease. The reader is on the pill.
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been married to Bucky for three years but you hadn’t been intimate. Bucky wanted to, he really did but he was scared of hurting you with his metal hand. It wasn’t as if you were a virgin or anything, although with amount of time it had been since you’d slept with someone, you might as well be one.

Tonight you decided enough was enough. It was your anniversary and you told Bucky you had a little surprise for him. Bucky was sitting in bed as per your request, waiting for you to come out of the bathroom. His eyes widened at your attire when you finally did. You were wearing a black lace bra with a red ribbon woven in and matching underwear; all he would have to do is pull the bows and you would be completely naked. You smirked at the look on your husband’s face and sauntered over to the bed, swaying your hips as you did. Bucky watched you as you straddled his lap. You held his face and pressed your lips to his. Bucky kissed back, opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with yours when you licked his bottom lip. His fists tightly gripped the sheets as he refrained from touching you. When you grinded yourself against him, he couldn’t hold back any longer and grabbed your waist. You gasped in pleasure but he took it the wrong way and let go.  
“James,” you sighed, pulling away from his lips.  
“I love you Y/N and I want you; believe I do but I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, referring to his metal arm. You ran your finger down his scar and he shuddered.  
“You don’t know how many times I’ve fantasised about this arm of yours,” you purred.  
“You...” Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat. “You’ve fantasies about it Doll?”  
“Mm-hm,” you hummed. You kissed along his shoulder, up his neck and pressed your lips to his ear.  
“Would you like to know what they are?” you whispered. Bucky moaned and nodded. You ran your hand over his metal shoulder, down his arm and finally entwined you fingers with his.  
“I’ve imagined your metal hand running over my body, cooling it down as you went along it; touching me in a way no man has ever done before.” You feel Bucky harden under you and you bit back a moan.  
“Suddenly, you’d switch hands to tease me and make me beg to have the coldness back against my fevered skin.” Bucky growled and crashed his mouth on yours, both his hands slipping under the waistband of your panties to grope your butt. You moaned into his mouth and grinded your hips, making him buck his upwards. The maddening friction was making you both delirious with arousal. Bucky pulled away and tugged at the bow between your breasts with his teeth. The ribbon fell loose and your bra opened. Bucky slid it down your shoulders and took your breast into his mouth, his metal hand playing with the other one. You gasp and shuddered, tangling your fingers in his long hair. The contrast of his hot mouth and his cold hand was intense. Without warning, you were suddenly on your back. Bucky pulled the ribbons at your hips and took the cloth from between your legs. Moaning, you parted them and Bucky gave a dark grin. He was beginning to feel that same confidence he had back in the 40’s.  
“So wet already,” he hummed appreciatively. Bucky carefully two metal inside you. He slowly moved them in and out.  
“J-James...” you gasped, clutching the sheets.  
“You like that Doll?” he drawled. You frantically nodded your head.  
“Good because we’re just getting started.” He added a third finger and picked up his pace. He pumped his fingers in and out and you bucked your hips in time with his movements. With one final thrust, they hit your bud and you came hard, arching your back and screaming his name. By now your body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Bucky brought his hand up to your mouth.  
“Suck,” he commanded. You whimpered at his tone of voice and took his fingers into your mouth. You could taste yourself on his metal digits as you swirled your tongue around them.  
“Mm, good girl,” he praised. “Arms above your head.” You complied and watched as he removed his boxers. You bit your lip as he crawled over you, aligning himself with your entrance. He held your wrists with metal hand and abruptly began thrusting into you, making you cry out.  
“Is this what you wanted Doll? My metal hand pinning you down while I pound into you?” he grunted.  
“Yes James!” you screamed. Your legs tightened around his waist as his hips snapped against yours. You longed to run your hands through his hair but the bond that was his hand stopped you.  
“Right there... right there,” you moaned.  
“You like it there Doll?” he taunted.  
“Yes!” Bucky loved seeing you writhe beneath him in a state of absolute pleasure. He felt you clench around him and let go of your wrists to rub your bundle nerves and you were undone. Another two thrusts and he released inside you. When you both came down from your highs, Bucky slid out and lay next to you. He kissed your forehead and brushed some of your damp hair out of your face.  
“You okay Y/N? That wasn’t too much was it?” You smiled at his concern and kissed him.  
“No darling, that was perfect,” you sighed. Laying on his chest, you combed your finger through his hair.  
“So... you fulfilled one of my fantasies. Want me to return the favour?” Bucky smiled and wrapped his arms around you.  
“Another night love. For now, you rest up.” You both fell into an easy content sleep. You would definitely be using his arm again in the future.


	38. More Than Friends- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and the like.
> 
> Background
> 
> Clint had been your best friend ever since you had joined the Avengers and it wasn’t long before you developed a crush on him. You had one of those close friendships that made people think you were dating. In fact, the rest of the team had made a pool as to when you would finally admit your feelings to each other.

You were currently on a mission with Clint and your cover was blown. You had taken out a few the agents and were almost out. One of the men advanced of you and you pulled the trigger on your gun only to be met with a sound that made your blood run cold; click. The man raised his own gun but an arrow flew through his neck.  
“I’ve got your back, Y/N.” You heard Clint’s voice in your earpiece. You turned to see him standing on higher ground. You suddenly spotted someone creeping up behind him.  
“Clint watch out!” you screeched but it was too late. Clint didn’t see him in time and he was shot in his shoulder. You sprinted over to him and the attacker turned his attention on you and fired a shot. The bullet grazed your arm but with the adrenaline coursing through your veins, you didn’t even feel it. You disarmed the agent and knocked him out before running over to Clint who was now on the ground.  
“This is Agent L/N, requesting back-up. Agent Barton is down, send medical assistance,” you barked into your comm. You applied pressure to the wound to stop any more blood from leaking.  
“Come on Clint, stay with me! You can’t die on me, you just can’t!” Your vision clouded with tears as you saw how pale he had become.  
...

A few days had passed since that mission. Clint had lost a lot of blood but they had managed to save his life. You sat by his bed, refusing to move until he woke up and held his hand. Finally, Clint stirred and opened his eyes.  
“Clint! You’re awake,” you whimpered, relived. You quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to escape as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Y/N? How... how long have you been here?” he croaked.  
“Since you got shot,” you replied.  
“You stayed here... for me?” he asked confused.  
“Of course. You’d do the same for me,” you smile, hoping your voice didn’t sound as giddy as you felt.  
“Yeah... I guess I would.” You felt your heart leap in your chest. An awkward silence fell over the two of you. You were suddenly aware that you were still holding his hand, thumb stroking his skin.  
“Well, now that you’re awake, I think I’ll go get a bite to eat,” you announced, practically running out of the room before you blurted something out something stupid. A few steps out of the room, you bumped into Natasha.  
“You chickened out didn’t you?” she smirked. Blushing, you nodded.  
“You know what Nat, he’s just been shot. He doesn’t need this right now.” You didn’t give her a chance to answer as you went to get something to eat. Nat shook her head and went to have a similar talk with Clint.  
“You didn’t tell her, did you?” Clint sighed heavily.  
“No, I didn’t, but she ran out of here so fast, I didn’t get the chance. The next time I see her, I’m going to tell her.”  
...

Weeks went by and Clint still hadn’t confessed, but he was more determined than ever. One afternoon, he was walking around the Tower, rehearsing what he might say to you. Suddenly, he rounded the corner to see what looked like you and Tony in a passionate embrace. The truth was; you were simply hugging him as a thank you for something he had done for you.  
“Hey Barton,” Tony smirked, pulling away. You turned around to see Clint with an expression that almost seem like he was... crushed. He spun around and ran off. As much as it killed him to see you with another man, just as long as he made you happy, Clint would very reluctantly step down. All he cared about was your happiness.  
“Clint wait!” you called and ran after him.  
“About damn time,” Tony mumbled. You followed Clint and were almost hit by his door slamming shut.  
“Clint please, open the door,” you begged.  
“Go away Y/N!”  
“No Clint, I’m not leaving until you open this door,” you demanded. Clint knew once you had made up your mind on something, it was very unlikely you were going to change it. He opened the door with a very sullen expression.  
“Why don’t you just be with Tony, since he’s the one you obviously want,” he said, almost sounding like a sulking child.  
“That wasn’t what it looked like.”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“It wasn’t! I was just thanking him for a job he’d done for me. Besides, I don’t love Tony, because I love you stupid!” you snapped. Clint’s face moulded into a hopeful expression.  
“You... you love me?” You bit your lip, as you realized what you had just blurted out. Clint suddenly pressed his lips against yours, his hands resting on your waist.  
“I love you too Y/N,” he murmured when he pulled away. You beamed at him and crashed your mouth against his. Clint dragged you into his bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. You were pressed up against the door as the kisses became more and more passionate by the second, your tongues wrestling one another. He grabbed the backs of your thighs and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him and he carried you to the bed where you fell in a heap. Clint placed your arms by your head and lifted your top. You arched your back slightly and his deft fingers undid your bra, tossing it to the floor.  
“Damn baby...” he whispered in awe. His eyes raked over your half-naked body and what struck you as odd, is how perfectly natural this felt. Sure you still had butterflies in your stomach (this was your best friend after all) but it felt more like the fiftieth time he was seeing you naked rather than the first. You reached up to encourage him to take off his own top. Clint made quick work your pants and underwear. You flipped him over so that he was on his back. Your hands mapped out his torso, fingers lingering over any and every scar you found. Feeling adventurous, you leant forward and your tongue flicked across his right nipple.  
“Shit babe! Do that again!” he groaned. Smirking, you repeated the same process to the other one. You hastily undid his belt and jeans and he helped you take them off. Already there was a very noticeable tent in his boxers which quickly followed the path of the rest of the clothes.  
“Top left-hand drawer.” You didn’t even have to be told what you were looking for as you took out a silver foil packet. You took the condom out and rolled it onto him. Clint moaned at the feeling of your hand wrapped around him. You guided him to your entrance and slowly sank onto him. You stilled for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being joined. Clint ran his hands up your thighs, grasped your butt and thrusted upwards. You took this as your cue to start moving and you placed your hands on his chest. You slowly grinded and circled your hips and looked at Clint’s face. This was better than anything you could have ever even dreamed of. Both of your movements picked up and before you knew it, you were on your back as Clint pounded you into the mattress. He couldn’t believe that he was the one causing you to make those sounds. How many nights did he lie awake imagining what it would be like to have you in his bed? His lips attached to your neck and you could feel yourself getting closer.  
“Oh, Clint I...” you tried to warn him but the words wouldn’t form. His hand slid between the two of you and you both climaxed hard, crying out each other’s names. Clint rutted against you until he came down from his high and your whimpers died down. He slid out and went to throw out the condom. He flopped into the bed next to you and pulled the covers up. You hooked your arms around him and kissed him again, your tongues lazily entangling.  
“We should’ve done that a long time ago,” you sighed when you pulled away.  
“Yeah, we should have.” You could feel your eyelids growing heavy as Clint wrapped his arms around you.  
“Get some sleep babe. You deserve it,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. Clint watched you sleep for a moment until he drifted off himself. Now you had finally admitted your feelings, you could now get into the good part of your relationship.


	39. Oh, Captain- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, bondage, some spanking (all consensual) and Dom!Steve.
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been engaged to Steve for a while now. It really surprised you that on the night he proposed, he wanted to be intimate with you. Ever since then, Steve had been making up for lost time.

You had just got back from a mission. It was a fairly dangerous one and you ended up taking a huge risk, disobeying Steve’s orders. Naturally, he was absolutely fuming.  
“How could do something so reckless and irresponsible!? You could have gotten yourself killed!” he shouted.  
“There was no time! I had to do something fast!” you shrieked back.  
“You should have followed my orders,” he growled.  
“It’s not my fault you can’t give a decent order Captain,” you sassed. Before you knew it, you were pinned against the wall with your wrists above your head.  
“Call me that again.” You raised your eyebrow and smirked.  
“And what if I don’t Steven...” you purred. Steve crashed his lips down on yours, his free hand roughly grabbing your butt. He bit down on your bottom lip and drew back.  
“Looks like you need to be taught a lesson soldier.” Steve picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you to the bedroom. He tossed you on the bed, looking at you with pure lust in his eyes.  
“Strip,” he commanded. Your heart pounded in your chest as you obeyed. When you were fully naked, Steve sat on the bed.  
“Over my knees,” he ordered, patting his lap. You bent over his knees, and he put a hand on your tender flesh.  
“You need to be punished soldier.” With that, he brought his large palm down on your behind. After five strikes, he rubbed the red skin to soothe it.  
“On the bed, arms above your head.” You complied and watched as Steve pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the bedside drawer. He hooked them around the headboard before securing them to your wrists. You bit your lip as he undressed himself, his eye greedily drinking in the sight of you on the bed.  
“Steve... Steve please,” you begged.  
“I’m sorry, who?” he mocked, showing a cocky side that you had never seen before.  
“Please Captain,” you whined. Steve crawled over you.  
“Good girl,” he praised. He briefly kissed your lips and went downwards. He licked and sucked at your pulse-point until he had left a mark. Steve left hickeys all along your neck and chest and moved onto your breasts. He licked, bit and sucked on them, leaving you a moaning mess. You longed to run your fingers through his soft hair, but the restraints prevented you from doing so. When he ran his fingers over your heated wet entrance, you couldn’t take it anymore.  
“C-Captain please... no more teasing,” you whimpered.  
“Want do you want soldier?” he murmured against your skin.  
“I need you Captain. I need you to take me.” Steve smirked and reached in the drawer for a silver-foiled package. He rolled it on his member, lined himself and rammed into you. You were unable to stop the scream that escaped your throat. His pace was fast and brutal and you knew you’d have some bruises but you were absolutely delirious with pleasure. You dug your heels into his butt, pushing him even closer to you. Steve let out a primal growl.  
“I never said you could do that, did I soldier?”  
“N-no” He slowly drew back, leaving you almost empty. Steve slammed back into you, and didn’t think it was possible, but his speed increased even further. One his hands tightly held onto your butt while the other was tangled in your hair. You could hear the headboard banging against the wall and the springs squeaking under the intensity of the two of you. You wouldn’t be surprised if the bed broke at this point.  
“Are you close?” he asked. You opened your eyes and saw that all the commandment had left his face.  
“Y-yes!” you panted. Another few thrusts and you were done, screaming his name. Steve continued pounding into you until he reached his own ending. He reached up and undid the cuffs before going to dispose of the condom. Steve came back with a warm wet cloth to clean you up. When he was satisfied, he put the cloth away and returned to cuddle with you. Steve took your wrists and kissed the marks left from the handcuffs.  
“Are you alright my darling? That wasn’t too much was it?” You smiled sweetly at him.  
“No Steve, it was just fine.”  
“Did I hurt you?” His big blue eyes were full of concern.  
“I’m okay, really. Although, I won’t be sitting without a cushion for a few days.” Steve tenderly kissed your lips.  
“I’m sorry. I was just scared that I was going to lose you. I promise that I’ll get you what you need. I love you so much Y/N.” You snuggled in close to his chest.  
“I love you too Steve,” you replied. Steve watched you drift off to sleep, holding you close to him.


	40. Sex Ed- Pietro and Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Live sex show? I don’t know; I went to a really weird place for this one.
> 
> Background
> 
> You were hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. as a sort of tutor. It was your job to teach Thor, Steve and Bucky about the modern world and also teach Vision how to be human. You also lived in the Tower with them because you were dating the team’s speedster himself, Pietro Maximoff.

One afternoon, you were in the middle of a heated make-out session with your boyfriend. You were straddling his lap and you were both had taken off your tops. Just as Pietro reached to unbutton your jeans, Vision suddenly phased through your door. Spotting him floating, Pietro pulled away from you. You turned, saw the android and gasped, covering your chest.  
“Vision, we’ve discussed this,” you scolded.  
“My apologies Miss L/N, but I have come for my lesson.”  
“That’s not for another hour.”  
“I thought as much but I believe someone has changed the time on the clocks.”  
“We’ve talked about that too. It’s daylight savings.” By now you were blushing profusely.  
“Hm. I shall take my leave then.” Vision turned to leave.  
“Vision, wait!” Pietro called out, making the two of you look at him.  
“Piet? What are you doing?” Pietro gave you a naughty smirk.  
“You’ve been teaching Vision about sex right?” You nodded slowly.  
“What do you say we give him his own private lesson right now?” Pietro’s eyes flashed dangerously; he was always looking for new ways to spice things up in the bedroom. You had to admit, the idea was actually kind of exciting. He moved and you got off his lap, standing and turning to face Vision. You arms still covered your chest and Pietro put his hands on your shoulders.  
“Don’t be shy Princezná, let him see your beautiful body,” he purred in your ear. You nervously put your hands to your sides and walked over to him, putting your hands on Vision’s chest.  
“You sure about this babe?” you asked, turning to look at your boyfriend.  
“I am,” he nodded, walking over to observe the two of you. You fiddled with the top button of his shirt.  
“May I remove this?” With Pietro, you wouldn’t have to ask but you didn’t want to push Vision into doing anything.  
“You may.” With his permission, you undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. You ran your hands over his smooth torso before placing his hands around your waist.  
“I’m going to start with some basic kissing,” you informed him. Standing on your toes, you pressed your lips to his. You licked Vision’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly, allowing your tongue to slide in. You ran your tongue over his, encouraging him to play with yours. He obliged, moving slowly. When you needed air, you pulled away with a trail of spittle connecting your lips.  
“That was called a French kiss,” you panted. You took his hands and put them on your breasts. Vision gave them a gentle squeeze, running his thumbs over your nipples.  
“Kiss her neck Vision, she likes that,” Pietro instructed him. Vision looked at you for guidance. You kissed along his neck, showing him what to do. Vision mirrored your movements and you trembled under his touch. You decided to move things to the bed before your knees buckled and quickly removed the clothes from your lower half. You could feel yourself getting turned on by Pietro’s lustful gaze and Vision’s inquisitive one. Pietro encouraged Vision to crawl over you. You grabbed one of his hands and guided it to your dripping womanhood. Carefully, Vision’s fingers entered you. He slowly moved them in and out of you.  
“Taste her,” Pietro groaned. Vision once again looked to you. You pushed his head down.  
“Lick,” you informed. Vision’s tongue swiped you, causing you to buck your hips up. Vision steadily increased his movements and you turned into a moaning mess under him. You felt Pietro’s hands on your breasts and his lips on yours.  
“Come for him baby,” he whispered. With his consent, you orgasmed. By now he was ridiculously hard.  
“My turn,” Pietro growled, putting his hand on Vision’s back. Vision moved out the way and Pietro reached into the drawer.  
“What is that?” Vision asked.  
“It’s a condom. We’ll cover contraceptives in our next lesson Vis,” you told him, watching hungrily as Pietro rolled the condom onto his member. Pietro positioned himself between your slick thighs and sank into you.  
“Go slow Pi,” you breathed. Pietro nodded and began thrusting. Vision observed the two of you. Your legs wrapped around Pietro’s waist and you held the back of his neck to bring him closer. One of his hands gripped your butt in attempt to deepen his thrusts while his free hand entwined in yours. You were both so absorbed in each other, you almost forgot about the android watching you. It was clear to Vision that this was more than just a recreational thing, but a physical declaration of love. Pietro’s pace only increased as he neared his end. Finally, you hit your climax together. He kissed you deeply and pulled out once he came down from his high. Pietro quickly went to dispose of the condom and came back with two damp cloths.  
“For your face,” Pietro explained. Vision cleaned his still shimmering face while Pietro cleaned your legs.  
“After care can be just as important as foreplay. It shows how much you care about your partner,” Pietro explained.  
“Consider this your lesson for today Vision. I’m exhausted,” you sighed with a lazy smile.  
“I understand.” Vision picked up his shirt and left. He couldn’t help but think that humans had such interesting ways of having sexual intercourse.


	41. Overdue- Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pregnancy smut!
> 
> Background
> 
> After many years of dating, you had finally won the heart of the billionaire playboy. You were now married to him and carrying his child.

You were now a week and a half overdue and it was starting to get uncomfortable. You had tried everything the doctors had suggested, eating spicy food, going for walks, drinking special teas, nothing was working. Well... there was one thing you hadn’t tried.  
...

One night, you were lying in bed with Tony. Ever since you told him you were pregnant, he had been getting out of the lab at a decent hour. You watched him as he was reading through the plans for his latest project. Tonight, you decided, this kid was getting out of you. You leant over to him as best you could and started kissing his neck. Tony was a little surprised; you hadn’t let him touch you since becoming pregnant.  
“Wha-what you doing babe?” His voice trailed off into a moan as you nibbled on the soft spot on his neck.  
“I think you know. Come on Tony, I want you so bad.”  
“You... you just don’t want to be pregnant anymore,” he smirked, realizing what you were doing. You groaned at being caught out and leant your head against his shoulder.  
“Please Tony? We’ve tried everything else but the baby’s determined to stay in there,” you whined.  
“Alright, but I’m only doing this as a favour to you,” he joked, making you roll your eyes. Like Tony Stark needed an excuse to get some action. He pulled you onto his lap and looked lovingly into your eyes. Tony grabbed the back of your neck and captured your lips in a sweet, yet passionate kiss while his other hand rested on your tummy. He absolutely adored this child and it wasn’t even born yet. Tony would spend every chance he could talking to your belly or running his hands over it. He broke the kiss so he could take off both your tops and carefully took your swollen breasts in his hands, thumbs running over your nipples.  
“You know, if you’re having trouble breastfeeding, I could milk you if you need.” Scowling, you smacked his chest.  
“Ouch! You’re giving mixed signals here Y/N. First you tell me you want me and now you’re hitting me?” he grinned cheekily.  
“Just shut up and do me,” you sighed. You lay on your back and the last pieces of clothing were removed.  
“Hands and knees sweetheart. I don’t want to be squashing Junior in there,” he told you. Tony helped you flip over and you held yourself up. He kissed down your back and caressed your sides. He suddenly reached into the bedside drawer and pulled something out.  
“Really Tony? A condom? Bit late for that don’t you think?”  
“Can’t be too careful babe,” he said, rolling it onto him. Tony held onto your thighs and slowly pushed himself inside of you. When you were ready, you moved your hips back and he began thrusting at a steady pace. He only moved faster when you bucked against him. An hour had ticked by and still nothing. Tony had come twice and despite his best efforts, he just couldn’t get you there. You couldn’t understand it; it had never taken you this long to orgasm before. Sure you could go a couple of rounds in the same amount of time but you would always get there. It all felt good and you could tell by Tony’s sporadic thrusts, he was beginning to tire. Suddenly, you felt it.  
“Tony stop!” Tony listened to you and slowed to a stop.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling out of you.  
“I think I’m starting to have contra... contractions.” Tony helped you sit up and you leant against his chest as the pain frequently increased. He held your hand until it subsided and kissed your hair.  
“I think that definitely was one.”  
“Then let’s get you showered and dressed,” he smiled. While you were in the shower, your water broke.  
...

After many hours of labour, you were finally holding your baby.  
“Wipe that smirk off your face Stark,” you smiled.  
“What? I’m happy!”  
“You’re just grinning about what a big stud you are.”  
“Well, that too. I just can’t believe it. I’m a dad.”

A/N: I apologize for the lack of smut in this one but I really wanted to do a fluffy pregnancy chapter. Every once in a while I like to challenge myself and write for different kinds of readers.


	42. Hooking Up- Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut

Friday night was a time for you to cut loose and if you hooked up with someone, even better. You made your way through the club, turning down the usual creeps and weirdos. Taking another sip of your drink, you suddenly spotted your target. Standing at the bar was tall man with raven hair and was wearing black pants and a black coat, complete with an emerald green top. You finished the contents of your drink, adjusted your boobs and walked up to him.  
“Wanna dance?” you asked, loud enough to be heard over the booming music. He took in all of you. His eyes raked over your breasts that were barely fitting in the top of your black cocktail dress, down to your hips, the fabric clinging to them and finally to your graceful legs. His gaze flicked back up to your lips that were painted a sinful red. Smirking, he nodded and you went to the dance floor. As you grinded your body against his, his hands roamed over you and you could feel him starting to become aroused. When the song was over, you stood on your toes to press your lips to his ear.  
“Wanna get out of here? I have a hotel room not far from here?” you purred. The stranger nodded and you took his hand.  
...

The second you made it to your room, your back hit the wall. The stranger pulled your hair, making your head tilt back and he ruthlessly attacked your neck. You moaned loudly and clutched at his coat. He took the hint and broke away from you to take it off, along with his top. He dragged the zip of your dress down and peeled it off your body, leaving you in just your black thong. He let out a groan of appreciation at your choice of undergarments before tearing them off of you. You had half a mind to tell him off but then he took one of your breasts in his mouth, and it all went away. His hand played with the other one turning you into a moaning, panting mess.  
“Take off your pants,” you hissed as he tweaked your nipple. He complied and lifted your legs around his waist.  
“Wait, I don’t have a-“ You cut him off with a passionate kiss, biting his bottom lip.  
“ I have a diaphragm, don’t worry.” With his concerns met, he sank into you. You moaned and clung to him. He began thrusting, slowly at first but as your nails dug into his flesh, he picked up his pace. Faster and faster he moved, slamming you against the wall. Neither of you had a warning as you orgasmed at the same time. With you still wrapped around him, he walked over and laid you on the bed.  
...

The next morning, you woke up alone and you smiled. Last night was perfect. No names, no feelings just senseless, meaningless sex; the perfect way to end your week.  
...

A few days later, you went to start your new job at the Avengers Tower. You were to be Tony Stark’s lab assistant. Tony showed you around and introduced you to some of the other Avengers.  
“And here we have-“  
“Dad!” you exclaimed, throwing your arms around Bucky’s neck.  
“Y/N! So good to see you. What are you doing here sweetheart?” Bucky asked, hugging you.  
“Did you just say ‘dad’?” Tony questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
“I took Y/N of the streets when she was just a kid. Been like a father to her ever since, so you better remember that Stark,” he warned.  
“Alright, I’ll keep my hands to myself,” Tony said, holding up his hands in defence. He continued showing you around until you ran into a familiar face.  
“Reindeer Games, this is Y/N. Y/N this here is Loki,” he introduced.  
“You...” you breathed.  
“You know each other?” Tony smirk, taking in your blushing face and Loki’s widening eyes.  
“You might say that,” Loki supplied.  
...

During the following days, you were moved into the Tower. You got along with pretty much everyone there; the only person there was any awkwardness with, was Loki. One night, there was a knock on your door.  
“Come in,” you called. To your surprise, Loki entered your room.  
“Loki? What’re you doing here?” you asked.  
“Y/N, I must confess something to you.” Loki took a deep breath in. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you since our night together. I was wondering if perhaps... you would like to have another.” His heart pounded in his chest as you regarded him carefully.  
“I’d love to.” You basically pounced on him and this time it was Loki was pinned against the wall as you kissed fiercely. It was a tempest of teeth and tongue as you blindly undid his pants. You freed his erection and knelt down in front of him.  
“Wha-what are you doing Y/N?” You only smirked at him in response and licked his manhood. Loki moaned and tangled his fingers into your hair as your mouth descended onto him. You bobbed your head up and down and your hands worked their magic on his sensitive skin. Feeling him twitch, you let go of him. Panting, Loki looked at you with pure lust in his eyes. You were suddenly on your back, pinned under him on the mattress and with a snap of his fingers you were skin to skin. Loki gave you no warning, as he abruptly rammed into you, making you cry out. Your legs wrapped around him and your hands raked down his back. His pace was unforgiving as he pounded into you. You bit your lip to keep yourself from screaming. Loki released inside of you but kept moving until you hit your orgasm. Once you had come down from your highs, he pulled out and rolled next to you.  
“So... why don’t we make this a common thing?” you smiled.  
“I like the sound of that.”  
...

As time passed, you started to get close to Loki and your relationship changed; even the sex was different. It went from animalistic screwing, to passionate love making. Eventually, Loki asked you out, but you decided to keep it a secret from everyone.  
...

After another one of your sessions, Loki held you in his arms and played with your hair.  
“What are you thinking about babe?” you asked, seeing the wheels in his head turning.  
“Nothing, It’s just that... I sometimes get the feeling that you are ashamed of me,” he sighed. Shocked you sat up and took his face in your hands.  
“How can you even say that?”  
“We rarely go out in public together. I just can’t help feel...” You tenderly kissed his lips.  
“That’s because I’m protecting you.”  
“Protecting me?”  
“Of course. Do you have any idea what the Winter Soldier would do to you if he caught you with his little girl?” Loki shook his head.  
“Then let’s keep it that way.” Loki smiled and pushed you back on the bed.  
...

Unfortunately, this was too good to last. One afternoon, Bucky rounded the corner to see what looked like the God of Mischief accosting his daughter. Your hands were pinned above your head and Loki’s free hand was groping your body. Bucky grabbed him and pinned him to the opposite wall by his throat with his metal hand.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Bucky snarled.  
“Dad stop!” you yelled.  
“But he was molesting you,” he growled, tightening his grip.  
“No he wasn’t! We’re dating!” you defended.  
“Really?” You nodded frantically. Bucky let go of Loki and he dropped to the floor coughing.  
“I can assure you that I’d never do anything to Y/N without her permission,” Loki rasped. Bucky grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt.  
“You listen to me, you hurt my baby girl and I’m coming after you, understood?” Loki nodded and Bucky walked away. You held Loki in your arms.  
“Now I can see why you wanted to protect me,” Loki said, holding his throat.  
“Well, look at this way... we don’t have to hide anymore,” you smiled.


	43. Vigilanties- Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and the like with the reader on the pill
> 
> Background
> 
> Just like the man in the black mask, you were a vigilante. One fateful night, you actually met the man. He pinned you against the wall by your neck.  
> “Stay out of my business,” he snarled.  
> “Your business?! What makes you think this has anything to do with you? Do think that maybe someone else might have a grudge against these guys?” you hissed. He broke away when he could hear sirens approaching in the distance.

After that night, you kept running into each other and even fought together. There was even flirtatious banter between the two of you and the sexual tension built up. One night, this tension proved too difficult for you to ignore and you were once again pinned to the wall, this time by your wrists. His mouth was a breath away from yours. You could feel your heart pounding against your ribcage. The man crashed his lips down on yours, his tongue demanding entrance into your mouth. You battled with him for dominance which he ended up winning and exploring your wet cavern. He pressed his hard body against yours, his free wandering down your torso. You moaned and arched your back into him. He smirked and let go of your hands, allowing you to run them under his top. You lifted it up to his armpits and went to take off his mask but he stopped you.  
“Leave it on,” he growled.  
“Fine, if that’s the way you want it...” you purred. He lifted your top and you twisted the cups of your bra down and he pressed himself to you once more. His hands fondled and played with your now exposed breasts and he kissed your neck. You moved your hands down his sculpted body and undid his tight pants. His hands slid down your legs and pulled down your leggings, gasping as your bare skin touched the cold wall. You wriggled out of them and he lifted your legs around his waist. Your arms went around his neck as he sank into you.  
“You feel so tight,” he groaned.  
“Not my fault... you’re... so big,” you moaned, causing him to grin. Slowly, he began thrusting. He tightly held your butt as you clung to him. You bit your lip to hold back the moans that threatened to escape. You had to admit, this was kind of exciting; being banged in an alleyway against the wall, the prospect of getting caught, having the masked marauder inside of you. All these thoughts caught up with you and turned you on even more. His thrusts became more erratic as he was approaching his end.  
“You close?” he grunted. A rather loud moan escaped your throat and he took that as a yes. With another few thrusts, you hit your release and you bit down on his shoulder to stop yourself from screaming. One more thrust was all it took for him to hit his own and he continued moving until you both came down from your highs. He slid out of you and you both put on your clothes.  
“Hey... since I didn’t get to see your face, can I at least get your name?” you asked. He gave you a heart-warming smile.  
“I’m Matt.”  
“Y/N,” you introduced yourself. After that, you went your separate ways although you were a little weak in your knees. You couldn’t wait to see Matt again.


	44. Visiting Professor- Charles Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The usual ones.

You walked into the college bar at the end of your first week. You were a part of exchange program; you went to the University of Oxford while one of their professors went to your university. Sitting quietly at the bar, you watched the people all having fun. You were too shy to go up to someone and talk to them.  
“Having fun tonight?” a man asks, sitting down next to you.  
“S-sort of. I’m not really one for crowds but I thought this would be a good way for me to get to know my fellow co-eds. I’m Professor Y/N L/N by the way,” you said, introducing yourself.  
“I’m Professor Charles Xavier. I haven’t seen you around here before Y/N.”  
“I just started here on Monday. I’m part of a temporary exchange and I’ll be here for the next three months.” You looked him up and down for a moment.  
“You’re an expert in mutations aren’t you?” Charles gave you a charismatic smile  
“Expert is a bit of a stretch. You flatter me,” he laughed.  
“But you are, aren’t you? I attended one of your lectures. I’m actually doing a thesis on Janus mutations at the moment. Would it possible for me to pick your brain?” you asked hopefully.  
“Janus mutations, huh? Fascinating stuff. Why don’t I buy you another drink and you can pick all you like.”  
...

That was how you met Charles. You thought he was handsome and quite charming. He helped you a lot with your paper and after a few weeks, you were dating. You both knew you only had the three months until you went back, so you made the most of things. Charles was such a caring boyfriend and sometimes, it was almost as if he could read your mind.  
...

Three months seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Today was your last day. Your students gave you a card and the previous night, some of the other professors threw you a going away party. They knew you’d be busy packing today and they didn’t want you to be hung-over when you went back home tomorrow. This meant you had some time with Charles. Even though you had expected this, you were still sad. He took you out for a lovely meal and walked you back to your apartment. You turned on the radio when you got inside and the song ‘La Vie en Rose’ played through the speakers. Charles held out his hand, asking you to dance with him. You took it and swayed with him until the song ended. Unable to stop yourself, you leant your head on his chest and wept.  
“I’m sorry. I know this was meant to be just a short thing but I can’t help it,” you sobbed. Charles hushed you and held you tight. He tilted your chin up to make you look at him.  
“Let’s make these last moments together count.” You nodded and pressed your lips to his. Charles kissed back and wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck. After a few minutes, you broke away and held his hand, guiding him to your bedroom. You slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and he shrugged it off his shoulders. He pulled you close to him and dragged the zipper of your dress down. You pushed down the shoulders and it pooled at your feet. You suddenly felt self-conscious about the birthmark you had that was placed between your breast and collarbone and covered it with your hands. This wasn’t the first time Charles had seen it but he knew how you felt about it. He gently held your wrists.  
“Don’t hide yourself; you’re beautiful,” he smiled. You smiled back at him and dropped your hands. He held your waist and kissed the mark, making you sigh. The rest of the clothes were removed and you made your way over to the bed. Charles took a condom out of the bedside drawer and rolled it onto him. You both got under the covers and Charles moved on top of you, his tip positioned at your entrance.  
“Are you ready darling?” he asked. Charles never did anything without your permission. Too breathless to speak, you simply nodded your head. With your consent, Charles slid into you. He waited for you to give him a signal to start moving. When you were ready, Charles began thrusting. Whenever you made love, Charles moved slow and steady, making you feel so special. His hands roamed your body, sending shivers down your spine and his lips traced your neck and shoulders. His thrusts only became erratic as he neared his end.  
“Are you close?” he grunted, desperation evident in his voice. Charles would always make sure that you would finish first.  
“Y-yes Charles!” you panted. With another few thrusts, you hit your climax. Feeling you orgasm around him made Charles reach his own. You both lay there panting and once he had caught his breath, Charles pulled out and went to throw out the condom. He came back to bed and held you in his arms.  
“What time do you have to leave tomorrow?” he asked.  
“Sometime in the afternoon I think. I’ll probably be spending the morning settling things up here.” You snuggled into his chest. “I’m going to miss you Charles.” He kissed your hair.  
“I’ll miss you too Y/N. You’re much better company than Professor McAvoy.” You smiled at him and kissed his chest. You hoped that maybe one day, you could get a permanent transfer here.


	45. Stressed Out- Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The usual ones
> 
> Background
> 
> You were a young upcoming scientist, just like your boyfriend Bruce Banner. There was a bit of an age gap between the two of you but that didn’t matter. Your mother didn’t mind, just as long as Bruce was a gentleman to you which of course he was.

One afternoon you came home from college, slamming the door shut and dumping your bag on the table.  
“How was your day?” Bruce asked, hearing you cursing as you came in the door.  
“How was my day? I’ll tell you how my day was! Some idiot stopped me in front of the building, which made me late for a test which gave very little time to complete it. I completely blew it on my practical, I have to make it up for both the test and the practical and on top of all that I have my extra credit assignments,” you ranted. You slumped down at the table and banged your head against its surface.  
“Don’t do that Y/N,” Bruce said, walking over to you.  
“I just don’t know what else to do,” you groaned. Bruce placed his strong hands on your shoulders and started massaging them. You sat up and leant into his touch.  
“Oh Bruce, that feels so good,” you moaned. Without thinking, Bruce dropped a kiss on your neck. You slowly turned around to meet his embarrassed gaze.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled before practically away. You stood up and followed him, making him turn around. You crashed your mouth on his and tangled your fingers in his curls.  
“I never said I didn’t like it,” you smiled and grabbing his hand.  
“Where are we going?” he asked as you led him away.  
“Bedroom. I figured we could both do with a little stress relief. I’m guessing you’ve had to deal with Tony today, am I right?” Smiling Bruce nodded. When you entered the bedroom, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he carefully held your waist. He tenderly pressed his lips to yours and soon the kiss became more passionate. You ran your hands down his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt as you went. Bruce shrugged it off his shoulders and lifted your top up. You lifted your arms to help him and his hands slid behind your back to undo your bra. He pulled you in for another kiss and your hands went to his chest, slightly playing with the hair on it. You gripped his belt and looked up to ask for permission. Bruce nodded and you undid it along with his pants. He undid your pants and you made your way to the bed. You lay down and he kissed all over your body. Bruce felt lucky to have you as his girlfriend and always made you feel special. His fingers hooked in the elastic of your underwear and he looked up at you, making sure you were still okay with this. You lifted your hips and he slid your panties down your legs. Bruce took a few moments to drink in the sight of your body.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered against your skin. He quickly took off his boxers and reached into the drawer for a condom. Bruce rolled it onto him and aligned himself with your entrance.  
“You sure about this Y/N?” Bruce was always worried that he might Hulk out whenever you were intimate but so far it hadn’t happened. You pulled in for a loving kiss.  
“Yes I’m sure,” you murmured against his lips. With your consent, Bruce slid inside of you. He stilled for a moment, savouring the feeling of being joined with you. Bruce could never get over this amazing sensation. You bucked your hips and he began moving. Bruce was always slow and careful with you, as if you could break at any given moment. Your legs tightened around his waist and your feet dug into his butt, pushing him deeper into and urging him to go faster. He picked up his pace slightly and angled your hips to deepen his thrusts. Bruce kissed and nibbled on the soft spot on your neck and fondled your breast. You could feel yourself getting closer to your end. Bruce’s hand went down to toy with your bundle of sensitive nerves and you were undone. Seeing you climax made him reach his own and he spilled into his covering. Bruce peppered your face with kisses until he came down from his high and went to throw out the used condom. He returned to bed and held you in his arms. You leant up to kiss his cheek.  
“Sorry for snapping at you before,” you apologized.  
“It’s okay Y/N. You’ve been under a lot of pressure lately. I completely understand.”  
“That’s no excuse for my behaviour.” Bruce kissed your nose.  
“I could tutor you for your test if you’d like,” he offered, making you smile.  
“Thanks Bruce but I think I want to do this on my own. I want to make you proud.” The following day, you came home having aced your make-up test.


	46. Minx- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pure unadulterated smut and the reader is on the pill. Also bondage, ice play, blindfolding and whipping. Important: all the following is CONSENSUAL.
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been dating Bucky for a few years now. Bucky was an absolute gentleman whenever you were out in public together but he was nothing short of a beast between the sheets. He was usually the dominant one in the bedroom so when he came to you with idea, you were pleasantly surprised.

You checked that the hand cuffs around his wrists were secured to the headboard. Bucky was staring up at you with love and lust in his eyes.  
“Do you remember the safe-word?” you asked, wanting to make sure he was still comfortable with this. Bucky nodded his head.  
“Winter if I want you to stop.” You smiled and gave him one final gentle kiss.  
“Love you,” you said sweetly.  
“Love you too,” he replied. You placed the blindfold over his eyes and moved off the bed. Silently stripping out of your undergarments, you greedily drank in the sight of his helpless naked form. Bucky strained his ears trying to hear any indication of what you may be up to. Finally, his need became too great.  
“Please Mistress... do something,” he begged. You gave a dark chuckle at his plead.  
“Good boy,” you purred. Taking an ice cube out of the bowl you had on the nightstand, you popped it in your mouth. You selected another one and ran it down his body. Bucky hissed at the cold touch and shuddered. The ice left a wet trail along his pecs and his abs, making him moan. You briefly took the ice out of your mouth.  
“You like that soldier?” you questioned.  
“Yes Mistress,” he groaned.  
“Good, because we’re just getting started.” When you felt that your mouth was frigid enough, you took his member into it. You swirled your cold tongue around him and Bucky tugged at his restraints.  
“That feels amazing Mistress,” he groaned. You bobbed your head up and down along his length. Feeling him twitch, you let him go. Forgetting his place, Bucky muttered something that sounded a lot like ‘tease’. You had to admit, this small act of defiance excited you.  
“Excuse you? What did you just call me soldier?” you growled.  
“N-nothing Mistress,” he stammered.  
“Don’t lie to me soldier,” you said, pinching his nipples hard.  
“I-I called you a... tease,” he panted. You clicked your tongue in disappointment.  
“Looks like you’ll need to be taught a lesson,” you said, uncuffing him from the bed.  
“Bend over the edge of the bed,” you commanded. Bucky obeyed, bending over the mattress, his taut rump in the air. You grabbed the whip from the nightstand.  
“You will count each lash I give you, do you understand?”  
“Yes Mistress.” You brought the leather down on his tender flesh. Bucky cried out a number after each hit. After twenty lashes, his rear was quite red and he was panting heavily. You grabbed another ice cube and ran it over the sore skin.  
“Have you learnt your lesson soldier?”  
“Y-yes Mistress.” You ran the ice down his back, making more trails. Bucky shivered and gripped the sheets and you hummed in appreciation.  
“Back on the bed,” you ordered. He did as he was told, placing his arms out for you to cuff him again.  
“Good boy. Would you like a treat now?” you mocked. Bucky was now so ridiculously hard that it was beginning to hurt.  
“Very much Mistress,” he practically whined.  
“What do you want me to do soldier?” you smirked.  
“I want you to ride me. Please Mistress.” You removed the blindfold and saw his lust-glazed eyes.  
“No coming until I do, alright?”  
“Yes Mistress.” You straddled him, with your back facing him and aligned him with your entrance. You were already wet so you easily slid onto him.  
“Wha-what are you doing Mistress?” he moaned.  
“I said I will ride you, I never said what direction I would face.” With that, you began to rock your hips. You had only rode him before facing him but you read about this new position in a magazine and you wanted to try it out. Bucky harshly tried to fight his bonds, the metal digging into the skin on his right wrist as he tried to touch you. He let out a loud moan, feeling himself on the edge but desperately trying not to disobey you. Without warning, his left hand broke free and fondled your breast. You moaned at the cold touch and your walls clenched around him. His hand slid down your stomach to rub your bundle of sensitive nerves and that was your undoing. With your release, Bucky could finally let go himself. Panting, you got off him and turned around. You undid the cuff on his wrist, and the broken one by his head. Leaning forward, you softly kissed his lips.  
“What did you think of that, love?” you asked. Bucky gave you that knee-buckling smirk that you loved so much.  
“Definitely want to try that again.” You took his injured wrist in your hand and kissed it lightly before grabbing one of the melting ice cubes to soothe it.  
“We may have to wait a while though. Gotta let this heal first,” you winked.


	47. Morning Glory- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cheeky Clint and the works.

Clint woke to the feeling of you turning over next to him in your sleep. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched your serene face as you peacefully slept. Time to change that. You woke to the feeling of Clint’s lips pressing against your neck and shoulders. Smiling, you opened your eyes and turned to him.  
“Good morning to you too,” you sleepily croaked. Clint hummed and continued kissing your neck. His rough hand slipped under his over-sized shirt that you slept in, moving towards your breasts as his light kisses turned into gentle bites.  
“Clint, as much as I’d like to stay in bed with you, we have to get up,” you sighed.  
“I already am up,” he groaned, pressing his hard-on against your backside. Clint rolled you on your back and pushed up your top. You knew you had to get up, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore your burning body as his mouth skimmed your breasts.  
“We have to... get up,” you repeated, your voice trailing off into a moan. His hand slipped under the waistband of your panties.  
“Come on Y/N, you know how good I make you feel.” His fingers grazed your centre and you bucked your hips, urging him to continue.  
“D-damn you Barton,” you panted. Clint removed his hand momentarily so he could take off your underwear. You lifted your hips to help him and he slid them down your legs. His fingers lazily circled your entrance and you clutched the sheets.  
“Do something already,” you whined. Clint chuckled darkly and slid his fingers inside you. He pumped his fingers in and out of you, his free hand playing with your nipple and his mouth taking care of the other one. You writhed underneath him as his skilful hands and mouth brought you closer and closer to your edge. Suddenly, all contact was gone. Dazed and confused, you looked up at Clint to see he had the biggest smirk on his face. Growling, you yanked down his boxers and pumped him. Clint shut eyes tight and tried to control his breathing.  
“You better finish what you started, you tease.” Clint opened his eyes and grinned at you.  
“D-don’t worry baby. I... I fully intend to.” Still holding him, you guided him to your entrance and Clint rested his forehead on yours.  
“Wait! I used the last condom yesterday! What-” You grabbed his head and crashed his lips down on yours.  
“It’s okay Clint. I have a coil implant. Just as long as you don’t get a piercing down there, we’re good,” you smiled. With his concerns met, Clint lazily buried himself inside you. Your legs wrapped around his waist as his lips traced your collarbone. When you moaned his name, he started thrusting. You both loved morning sex, when it was just the two of you sluggishly intertwined as if no-one else mattered. Clint felt you clench harder around him, and he grabbed your butt to angle his thrusts deeper, picking up his pace. You hugged him closer to you as you felt your climax fast approaching.  
“Cl-Clint I... I’m close,” you moaned.  
“Me too,” he grunted. Clint bit down and sucked on your sensitive spot between your neck and jaw and you came hard, arching your back and pressing your chest to his. Feeling you spasm under him, Clint hit his own orgasm and he released inside you. He left a trail of lazy kisses along your neck and shoulders as he slowly came down from his high. Clint pulled out and rolled next to you. You both lay there panting with satisfied grins on your faces. He admired your beautiful face; Clint would do anything to see that smile on painted across your lips. As much as you would like to stay in bed wrapped in Clint’s arms, you really did have to get up now. You wriggled away from him before could grab you, stood on your wobbly legs and stumbled towards the bathroom.  
“Where are you going? Get back here and keep me warm,” he whined.  
“Shower,” you replied. Clint needed no further encouragement as he jumped out of bed, scooped you in his arms and carried you into the bathroom for round two.


	48. Over- Protective- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and maybe Steve OOC(?)
> 
> Background
> 
> Ever since you became engaged to Steve, he had become more protective of you. Whenever he went on missions, he had a set of rules for you. No leaving the apartment, no answering the door to strangers, no watching the news or reading the newspaper, the list went on. You loved Steve but you weren’t sure how much more of this you could take.

One night Steve came home from training. He greeted you with a kiss as usual but he had a solemn expression on his face.  
“Y/N... They want me to go on another mission next month.” Your face fell and you leant against the counter, pinching the bridge of your nose.  
“You know what I’m going to say next, Y/N.” You glared at him.  
“You can’t keep doing this to me Steve.” You tried to keep your voice even. Steve never raised his voice to you when you fought and you tried to be as level as him but you always failed.  
“You know why I’m leaving; you understood that when you agreed to marry me.”  
“I’ve come to terms with that, it’s all these insane rules you have for me,” you snapped.  
“I just want to keep you safe when I’m not here to protect you.”  
“Protect me?! I was fine long before we started living together Steve! I can take care of myself!” you shrieked, your temper getting the better of you.  
“I know you can Y/N, but what’s to stop someone from taking you away from me, like Hydra?” He was also slightly worried that Tony might try and sweep you off your feet if he wasn’t around.  
“I don’t care! You can’t expect me to sit around like some kind of good little housewife! I’m my own woman and I have my own life!”  
“Peggy wouldn’t have been like this,” he mumbled under his breath. That was the last straw. You raised your hand to slap him but he caught your wrist. Anger flashed in his eyes and he took a step forward.  
“Now, Y/N... you know better than that.” You began to feel frightened of him.  
“Steve... Steve you’re hurting me.” Tears were starting to form in your eyes. Steve realized what he was doing and immediately let go of your wrist.  
“Darling I’m so, so sorry-“  
“Get out, Steve,” you whimpered, clutching your injured hand.  
“Wh-what?”  
“Get out! Just leave!” Steve sadly obeyed. He knew that you needed some time to cool off. For now, he would just stay at the Tower.  
...

Days had passed since you had that fight with Steve, then weeks until finally it was the night before his mission. You anxiously played with your engagement ring. What if was killed on this mission? You wanted call him but your pride got in the way. Hearing a knock on the door, you cautiously got up to answer it, pausing to look through the peephole. Seeing it was Steve, you opened it. The second he saw you, he grabbed your face and kissed you deeply.  
“Steve... what’re you doing here?” you asked breathlessly as you pulled away.  
“I had to see you one last time before I left. You have every right to be mad at me; I shouldn’t have taken away your freedom like that. Your independence is one of the things I love about you. I understand if you want to break off our engagement,” he said sadly. Steve looked like a kicked puppy. You pulled him into your apartment and pushed him against the door, kissing him hard. He kissed back, one hand on your waist, the other on the back of your head. You pulled away when air was needed.  
“I love you Steve. Right now I want to make up and spend your last night the way we usually do before a mission.” The first time he went on a mission when you got engaged was spent in the bedroom. Every since then it had become a tradition.  
“I love you too Y/N. I’m just scared of losing you.”  
“I know.” You took his hand and guided him to the bedroom. Your lips connected with his again, this time your tongues slid out to greet each other. Steve undid the buttons of your blouse and you undid the buttons on his shirt. You broke the kiss and Steve removed his undershirt and he unhooked your bra. He took off your pants and underwear and laid you on the bed, hovering over you. You went to undo his belt but he held your wrist.  
“No, Sweetheart. Tonight is about you.” You nodded and placed your hands by your sides. Steve quickly took off his pants and boxers, pausing a moment to appreciate the sight of you lying on the bed. He carefully ran his hands over your body, fingers tracing every line and curve. You gasped and panted under his touch. You automatically parted your legs and he positioned himself in between them but you placed your hand on his chest stopping him. Reaching into your bedside table, you pulled out a condom, unwrapped it and rolled it onto him. Steve shuddered at the feeling of your small hand around him and realigned himself. He rested his forehead on yours and pushed inside of you. You both moaned and Steve stilled, letting you adjust to him. It had been a while since you had been together.  
“St-Steve...” you moaned. He took this as his cue to begin thrusting. Slow and deep at first but when you tangled your fingers in his hair, he moved faster and harder. You loved pre-mission sex; it always had the perfect mix of passion and tenderness. Your legs tightened their grip on Steve’s waist and he kissed along your neck. He could feel you clench harder around him with each thrust.  
“Are you close?” he grunted. Steve always made sure that you climaxed first.  
“Oh... yes, Steve, yes!” you panted. He inclined his head to take one of your nipples into his mouth, his hand toying with the other one. These sensations became too much for you and you orgasmed hard. With another thrust, Steve reached his own end and panted heavily. Once he had gained some mobility, Steve went to throw out the condom. He returned to bed and held you in his arms.  
“I’m so sorry Y/N. I’ll cut back on the rules. I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. You snuggled up to his chest and placed a kiss on his neck. You worked out a few rules that you could come to terms with. One thing you both agreed on; no attending on of Stark’s parties until Steve got back.


	49. Relieving Tension- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut
> 
> Background
> 
> You owned a gym with your partner. Your clientele was somewhat of a sensitive nature; usually government agencies training. One of those agencies was S.H.I.E.L.D. and that was how you met Bucky Barnes.

SMACK!

You landed another hit against the punching bag. The gym had closed an hour ago but you had a stressful day at work and needed to take it out on something.

SMACK! SMACK!

Another two hits. You continued your assault on the punching bag, occasionally letting out a growl or yell as your fist made contact with the leather. As Bucky walked in, his mouth went dry. You were wearing a sports bra and a pair of yoga shorts that hugged your legs in all the right places. He watched as your butt tensed with every move you made and took in the way your skin glistened with sweat; not to mention the sounds you were making. Bucky rearranged his tightening pants and took a few deep breaths in to regain his composure.  
“What’re you still doing here, doll?” he asked. Surprised by the sudden voice behind you, you lost concentration and the bag swung back into you. Grunting, on impact, you took a hold of it and stopped it from swinging.  
“B-Bucky? Wha-what’re you doing here?” you stammered.  
“I asked you first.” Sighing, you walked over to the bench, picking up your towel and wiping your face.  
“I had a frustrating day and I was just venting some of it out. You?” You took a drink from your water bottle. Bucky watched a bead of sweat trickle down your neck, over your collarbone and disappear in between your breasts.  
“Well? I’m waiting...” you said, a little annoyed by his silence. Bucky was brought out of his trance by the sound of your voice.  
“Your partner told me you were up here and I thought you could do with a bit of company. Need some help with some stress relief?” he smirked. Bucky would often help you stretch after your workouts and you would spot him when he was lifting weights.  
“Sure, let’s spar.” You sat down on the bench to remove your shoes and Bucky did the same. You hastily unwrapped the bandages on your hands and made your way to the mats. Standing on the mats, you took a fighting stance.   
“Don’t expect me to go easy on you, doll,” he said, moving into position.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He suddenly launched at you but you avoided his attack. You went for a left jab but he caught your hand and pulled you to him. Bucky grabbed your waist and threw you down on the mats. You were slightly disoriented as you gazed up at him. Bucky smirked down at you. Recovering from your shock, you sprung up and tackled his legs. Bucky didn’t anticipate this and was knocked off his feet. You quickly crawled up his body, knees pinning his hips, hands pinning his biceps.  
“I win...” you breathed. You carefully studied his face, admiring his handsome features and the way his hair fanned around his head on the mat. Between the close touching like this and the nights you sometimes went out for drinks with him (which led to him carrying you home a few times), you had developed quite the crush on Bucky. You could see something forming in those blue eyes of his. Lust, perhaps? Unable to hold yourself back, you crashed your lips on his, hands moving to tangle in his hair. Bucky’s right hand held the back of your neck while the other moved to your back. You grinded yourself against Bucky’s growing bulge, causing him to moan into the kiss. You took advantage of the situation and slid your tongue into his mouth. Bucky’s tongue tangled with your and battled for dominance, which he won. You pulled away for air and before you knew it, you were pinned underneath him. His lips moved to your neck kissing, licking and nipping until he found your soft spot. You moaned and bucked your hips when he found it. Bucky continued to work on it until he was satisfied he’d left a nice purple mark. His hands moved behind you and removed your bra. Feeling self-conscious, you covered your chest with your arms.  
“Don’t,” he grunted, taking your wrists in his metal hand and pinning them above your head. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of your bare torso, making you squirm. Bucky’s free hand kneaded your breast briefly before pinching and tugging your nipple as his mouth worked on the other one. He licked, sucked and lightly bit it, making you a panting mess.  
“Bucky!” you moaned, arching your back. Bucky pulled away and took off his top, showing off his chiselled body. Biting your lip, you ran your hands down his pecs and abs, relishing in the feeling of the hard muscles under your fingertips. Bucky let out a shaky breath and hooked his fingers into the sides of your shorts and underwear. He looked into your eyes as if asking permission and you nodded. You let out a whimper as the cool air hit your heated wetness and Bucky gave a dark chuckle. He quickly removed his own pants and underwear and positioned himself in between your legs.  
“Wait! I don’t have a-“  
“It’s okay, I’m on the pill,” you assured him. With his concerns eased, Bucky pushed himself inside of you, causing you both to moan. He stilled for a moment, letting you adjust to his size. After a minute, you spoke.  
“Bucky... please,” you begged. Bucky started moving at a slow and steady pace, turning your mind blank.  
“M-more!” you panted. He grabbed your hip and began to thrust deeper. His thrusts became harder and faster as he listened to your moans get louder and closer together. You knew you’d have some bruises on your hips but right now you didn’t care. Your hands glided down his back in search of something to hold onto due to the force of him before finally grasping his toned butt. You were both so loud; you wouldn’t be surprised if the people in the buildings either side heard you. Bucky could feel himself getting close as you clenched around him but he had to get you to come first. His cold hand slid in between your bodies and rubbed your bundle of sensitive nerves. Arching your back, you screamed his name as you climaxed. With your release, Bucky could finally let go himself. He rested his forehead against yours as you lay there panting. Once he had caught his breath, Bucky pulled out and rolled next to you.  
“Sorry about the mats,” he apologized.   
“Don’t be. It wouldn’t be the first time we had to throw out a piece of equipment because of a late night escapade,” you shrugged. Bucky sat up and looked at you for an explanation.  
“The teenagers sometimes break in to screw. I’m pretty sure my partner’s done it in here as well,” you said, standing up and walking away.  
“Where are you going?” he asked.  
“I’m all sticky and sweaty, so I thought I’d hit the showers. Wanna join me?” you smirked. Bucky grinned and rushed to your side. He wrapped an arm around your waist, unable to keep his hands off of you and whispered dirty little things in your ear all the way there.


	50. ScarletAmerica- Steve Rogers x Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and maybe some fluff and Wanda is on the pill. Not my best work, but hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> Background
> 
> They weren’t exactly sure how it happened but somehow during their time together, Wanda and Steve fell in love. Their relationship got a combined mixture of support and judgement but as long as they had each other, none of that mattered.

The team had just come home from a long and difficult mission. A few people had died and everybody was pointing fingers or blaming themselves; Wanda and Steve were no exception. After filling out their reports, they headed up to their shared room. Without saying a word, Steve headed to the bathroom to shower and Wanda followed. They stripped out of their clothes and waited for the water heat up before stepping into the stall. Steve was fairly shy at first about being naked in front of someone (especially the first time they had sex) but now he felt comfortable. They stood under the shower for a moment, allowing the hot water to cascade over them, washing away the grime from their skin. Steve wrapped his arms around Wanda’s waist and she leant her head on his chest. She always felt so safe in his strong arms. After a while, Steve leant down and kissed her lips. Wanda kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss soon became needy and passionate and Steve pushed her against the tiles. His hands slid down to her hips and he broke away, silently asking for permission. She could see the sadness behind his blue eyes and nodded, needing the distraction just as badly as he did. Steve’s hands curled around the backs of her thighs and he effortlessly lifted her around his waist.  
“Steve...” she whimpered as he pushed inside of her. Steve kissed along her jaw and down to her neck. He gave her a few minutes to adjust before he began thrusting. His pace was slow and deep; there was no rush to finish, just two beings comforting each other. Wanda clung to him like he was her lifeline and Steve held onto her, feeling her wrapped around him. His movements became more erratic and he picked up his pace as he could feel his end approaching.  
“You... close?” he grunted. Steve would always make sure that Wanda finished first. Wanda could only nod in response and held onto him tighter, fingers tangling in his hair. With another few thrusts, Wanda hit her orgasm and Steve followed shortly after. Once they had settled down, Steve placed her feet back on the ground. They washed up and got out, drying themselves off before getting dressed. They lay in the bed, just wanting to go to sleep and forget about the mission. As they lay there, Wanda could see the wheels turning inside Steve’s head.  
“It wasn’t your fault Steve,” she said quietly.  
“I could have saved them,” he sobbed, holding her tightly.  
“We all could have but there was nothing anyone could do.” Steve nodded and she caressed his hair until he calmed down a little. They both fell asleep, knowing that least they had each other to hold onto during this difficult time.


	51. Summertime Lovin'- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, drinking and the reader is on the pill

This weekend, Tony had invited everybody to one of his beach houses that he privately owned. He had assigned rooms for everyone, telling them he didn’t have enough space for everybody to have their own room. The truth was, Tony was playing matchmaker that weekend, and that was how you ended up rooming with your long time crush, Clint.  
...

You walked out of the bathroom in your purple bikini top and denim shorts.  
“Whoa...” Clint muttered in awe, his eyes roaming your body. He was standing in the middle of the room in his purple board-shorts.  
“Quit staring Barton, your face will stick like that,” you smirked, putting your hair up into a messy bun.  
“Sorry, but damn...” You just rolled your eyes and handed him a bottle of sunscreen.  
“Put this on my shoulders?” Clint nodded and put a generous amount in his hands before applying it to your shoulders. You had to bite back a moan as you felt his strong hands rub the sunscreen into your skin. After he had rubbed it in, he turned around so you could put some on his muscular back. As you moved your hands, some pretty naughty thoughts tried to creep their way into your head but you banished them. After all, you were just friends right? Clint whined when you put an over-sized shirt on.  
“What? I take good care of my skin; don’t want to turn all leathery,” you shrugged.  
...

The day was pretty fun. You spent your time splashing in the water or playing volleyball on the sand. Eventually, night came around and Stark held a huge beach party. It was going pretty smoothly until you saw Clint flirting with some bikini babe, but you weren’t jealous or anything. She put his hands on him. Okay, you were jealous, but two could play at that game. Downing the rest of your drink, you walked over to the DJ, requested a sexy song and climbed onto the bar. You drew a lot of attention from the guys but there was one in particular that you wanted to look at you. The moment Clint looked your way, you took off your baggy t-shirt, causing a wave of wolf whistles and cat calls.  
“Take it all off!” someone yelled. Smirking, you unbuttoned and unzipped your shorts. Suddenly, Clint got up onto the bar, hauled you over his shoulder and started carrying you away. He got quite a few boos but right now he just wanted to get you away from there.  
“Clint! What are you doing?” you giggled.  
“I’m taking you back to our room. There’s no way in hell I’m letting those bastards take advantage you while you’re drunk,” he growled. The truth was, you had two, maybe three alcoholic drinks but they had been evenly spaced out. Clint took you back to your room and placed you back on the ground.  
“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” You ran off before he could protest. He sighed and sat of the bed. You returned with a bottle of tequila, a shot glass, a salt shaker and a couple of lime slices.  
“Let’s do body shots!” you grinned.  
“I’m not going to do body shots off you, Y/N,” he blushed.  
“Of course not. I’m gonna do them off you. Now lie on the ground, I don’t wanna get the bed wet if I spill.” Against his better judgement, he followed your orders. You filled the shot glass, slightly giggling when you over-filled it and placed it on his toned stomach before sprinkling the salt on his chest. You hovered over him, licking the salt from his skin, making sure not so much as a grain was left and Clint desperately tried to control his breathing so he wouldn’t knock the glass off his stomach. Once you were satisfied, you took the glass between your teeth and threw your head back. You winced as the tequila went down and quickly bit the lime. Sitting up, Clint laughed at the face you made and filled the glass.  
“My turn.”  
“Just give me a sec,” you said. You licked your palm and ran it along your neck to wet it and sprinkled the salt along it before placing the shot glass between your breasts. Clint leant forward to lick the salt from your neck but after a while, he was just kissing it.  
“Shot, lime,” you reminded him. Clint inclined his head and resisted the urge to motorboat you as his took the shot, growling as the alcohol burned his throat. He bit down on the lime and you laughed at the expression on his face.  
“You know after that... I think I’m in the mood for something sweet.” You had no warning as he launched forward, crashing his lips against yours. You were little stunned at first but then kissed back with just as much passion, your fingers tangling in his hair. Your tongues battled for dominance as Clint pushed you on your back. He bucked his hips against you causing you to moan and lose the battle. You broke for air and Clint kissed down your body, stopping just as he reached your shorts. He looked up at you for permission and you lifted your hips so he could take them off.  
“This was your plan all along wasn’t it?” he grinned, nuzzling the inside of your leg.  
“What if it was? What are you gonna do about it?” you smirked. Clint’s eyes flashed and he tugged the strings of your bikini bottom and pulled it off your body. He hooked your legs over his shoulders and you let out a shocked gasp as his tongue made contact with your womanhood. Clint tasted every inch of you, turning you into a moaning, panting mess under him. He licked and sucked everything you had to offer him and it wasn’t long before you hit your orgasm. Clint lapped your juices and kissed back up your lips, you could taste yourself on his tongue. He pinched your nipple through your bikini, making you arch your back. Clint took this as his opportunity to undo the top and cast it aside, leaving you completely naked. You reached down to undo the strings on his shorts and he wriggled out them. He aligned himself with your entrance and pushed inside of you, both of you moaning at the feeling of him sliding into you.  
“You’re so... tight Y/N,” he groaned as he buried himself to the hilt. Clint stilled to let you adjust but you got impatient.  
“Clint, move already,” you whined. Clint slid out of you at the slowest possible pace, making you whimper in need. He slammed back into you and started pounding you into the floor. You screamed his name and your nails dug into his butt. Clint grunted and unable to stop himself, he marked your neck to warn the other guys that you were his and his alone. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you could feel your orgasm approaching. He angled your hips to thrust deeper and you came hard. Feeling your walls clamp around him made Clint release inside you. He continued thrusting until you both came down from your highs, slid out and lay next to you. You both had goofy grins on your faces as you caught your breaths. You gave him a lazy kiss and soon fell asleep in a tangled mess of limbs on the floor. Your backs were a little stiff the next morning but it was nothing a nice massage couldn't handle. When you got back to the Tower, you found out that you and Clint were not the only couple to hook up that weekend.


	52. Sugar Rush- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and food usage
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been married to Steve for three years now. Naturally his was fairly timid on your honeymoon, but once he overcame that awkwardness, he’d jump at every experience you offered him. Tony even got him a book on the Kamasutra as a joke. Little did he know that you went through half the book within a few nights.

You and Steve were meant to have the day off together but they called him in. You weren’t thrilled about it, not in the least but it gave you some alone time. Flicking through a magazine, you saw an article that caught your attention. Grinning, you immediately went out to get supplies. Steve was in for a surprise when he came home. A sweet, tasty surprise.  
...

Steve trudged into the front door. The whole day he attended meetings and he found it more taxing than a hard day of training. At least the thought of coming home to you kept him going, though when his mind began to wander, it became slightly problematic. Before he even arrived to the bedroom, Steve could smell the caramel-scented candles that you had lit. You smiled when you saw him and ran to embrace him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
“I’ve... I’ve never seen you wear that before. Are they new?” he asked, breaking away from the kiss. Steve looked down hungrily at your attire which consisted of a bikini made from a strange, red texture. A light dusting of pink crossed your cheeks.  
“There completely edible,” you explained. Lust clouded your husband’s eyes as he inclined his head for a taste.  
“Uh-uh-uh, no,” you chided, pushing him away. “You know the rules; only good boys get desserts. Are you a good boy Steven?”  
“I’m a very good boy ma’am,” he grinned.  
“Then why don’t you strip and sit on the bed.” Steve followed your orders without hesitation. As he undressed, his eyes wandered to the nightstand. You had a collection of various flavoured syrups, a can of whipped cream and little bowlfuls of candies and fruits. He sat on the bed and you straddled his lap.  
“I thought we could start off light,” you said, taking a chocolate from one of the bowls. You placed it between your teeth, enticing him to take it from you. Steve kissed you, lips slightly parted as he took the chocolate from you. Your tongues danced together, passing the treat back and forth; melting it in your hot mouths. You only pulled away when it was fully dissolved.  
“Mmm,” you moaned, licking your lips and smiled at the chocolate smudged on Steve’s face. You could feel him harden beneath you.  
“Lay down, baby,” you instructed, unmounting him. Steve obeyed, eagerly awaiting for what you had in store for him. You mapped out his chest with your hands. The broadness of it was the perfect canvas for you to draw on. Picking up the strawberry syrup you wrote your name across his pecs. You swiped your tongue over the first letter, making him gasp. His chest heaved as you cleaned up the syrup. You kissed back up to his lips and he licked them. You pulled away and took out a packet of condoms.  
“Why are they so... colourful?” he asked, seeing the box.  
“They’re flavoured,” you blushed. Steve wondered why they would be flavoured, then he realized what you were about to do. Selecting a yellow one, you rolled it on him. You slowly licked up his length, causing your husband to clutch at the sheets.  
“Mm, lemon flavour,” you hummed.  
“Please Y/N,” he begged.  
“Hold on, I’m not done yet.” Steve let out a guttural moan but let you continue. You picked up the whipped cream and sprayed it on each of his nipples and all over his nether regions. You completed the look by dropping a cherry on each of the piles on his chest. Biting your lip, you pulled back to appreciate your masterpiece. Steve let out an impatient groan and you set to work. Your tongue collected the whipped cream on one nipple, slightly sucking to get all of it before moving over to the other one. Steve watched your sinful mouth kiss down his chest, down his abs and between his legs. His hands tangle in your hair as you licked his sensitive area. You lapped up all the cream and your mouth descended on his manhood.  
“Y/N...” he moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. Your hands rested on his hips as you sucked, just like you would a popsicle. You hummed and the vibration caused Steve harden further. You bobbed your head up and down, increasing your speed. Finally, he released into his covering. You unlatched from him with a soft pop and threw the condom into the trash can you had put by the bed. Suddenly, you were flipped onto your back.  
“My turn,” he growled. First off, Steve tugged at your flimsy top with his teeth. He pulled back, making the candy stretch and you don’t think you’d seen anything so hot. When it snapped, he pulled it into his mouth.  
“Delicious, cherry,” he commented. Steve reached over and grabbed the chocolate sauce. You weren’t wide like Steve, so he settled for drizzling patterns on your body. He wrote an ‘S’ on your hip, a ‘G’ in the middle and an ‘R’ on your other hip. He finished off by filling your bellybutton and dropped a mini-marshmallow in it. His tongue dragged over your skin, cleaning up all the sticky substance. He sucked the marshmallow up and lapped up all the chocolate sauce out of your navel. Steve parted your legs and sprayed the whipped cream on your area.   
“Steve,” you whimpered. He licked, nibbled and sucked until you were void of the candy panties and the cream was all gone. Steve didn’t stop, not until you had reached your end. Your toes curled and your legs trembled, his name a mantra on your lips as you came. Steve kissed you again, and your tongues met each-other, the different flavours mixing together. He reached into the drawer, pulling out a regular condom and slipped it on his member. Steve wasted no time in lining himself up and ramming into you. The air was knocked out of you and you found it difficult to breathe. His thrusts were hard and fast, and you knew that you’d have some bruises but you didn’t care. When your torsos touched, your skin stuck together, still sticky from the sweets. Your nails raked down his back as he pounded into you. You could feel that familiar pull of pleasure tighten just below your stomach.  
“Steve I’m-I’m-“ You didn’t get a chance to finish your sentence as your brutal orgasm hit you. Another two thrusts and Steve followed. He kissed your lips and pulled out of you.  
“We should probably get cleaned up,” Steve said, picking you up. He carried you into the bathroom so the two of you could shower together. After that, Steve laid you on the bed and went to put away the food.  
“I’ll wash the sheets tomorrow,” you said. Steve climbed into bed next to you.  
“I love you, my yummy husband,” you smiled.  
“I love you too, my beautiful wife,” he replied. As you both fell into a deep sleep, you knew one thing was certain; you’d definitely be doing that again. After all, the box you bought had twenty in the packet and five different flavours.


	53. The Seamstress- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Set in the 40’s and unprotected sex.
> 
> Background
> 
> You owned a quaint little shop. Your business did well, but when another store opened up across the road that could afford higher quality fabrics, your business took a bit of a nose dive. Nowadays, you mostly dealt with patch-ups and the occasional walk-in.

One afternoon, a couple of men walked through your door. One was tall and handsome with short brown hair, the other was a short skinny blonde.  
“Welcome to my store. Can I help you gentleman with anything?” you greeted.  
“Afternoon, ma’am. I’m looking to buy a suit for my friend here,” the taller man smiled, putting his arm around his friend’s shoulder.  
“I told you Bucky, I don’t need a new suit!” he protested.  
“Yes, you do Steve. There’s a dance coming up next month and the suit you have looks so baggy on you. There’ll be a ton of pretty girls there,” Bucky smirked. Steve blushed and looked at his feet.  
“Don’t worry honey; I’ll take good care of your friend. Why don’t you come out the back so I can get your measurements?” Steve and Bucky followed you to your backroom and you took out your notebook.  
“I’m Y/N L/N, by the way,” you introduced yourself.  
“I’m James Buchannan Barnes and this is Steve Rogers.”  
“Now I’m going to need you to strip down to your shorts okay? You can change behind that screen there.” Steve blushed furiously and nodded and Bucky resisted the urge to laugh. Once he was ready, Steve walked out and you directed him to the raised platform. You took the measuring tape from around your neck and began to take his measurements. As you worked, you noticed goosebumps breaking out over his skin.  
“Sorry it’s so could in here sweetie but I can’t afford heating since that shop opened up across the road.”  
“Really? You look like you’re doing well for yourself,” Bucky commented.  
“I make enough to get by but women don’t want their dresses made out of basic cotton when they can have them made from fabrics imported from Paris. I can tell you now; my prices are very affordable compared to hers.” It was a cheap-shot but it was true nonetheless. You finished up and told Steve, that he could put on his clothes. You arranged a price and put away your notebook.  
“Come back in a week or so and it should be ready,” you smiled.  
“Looking forward to it.”  
...

A week went by and your nimble fingers quickly turned the fabric into a fine suit. Finally, the boys came by to pick up their order. Steve went to change into the suit and you chatted to Bucky while you waited. Once he was changed, he stood on the platform.  
“Oh, you look so handsome!” you cooed.  
“Thank you ma’am,” he blushed.  
“Just let me check the hem lines.” You looked over your work just wanting to make sure everything was alright.  
“I bet the girls will be throwing themselves at you,” Bucky winked. When you were satisfied, you let Steve get dressed. The boys paid you for your work and you wrapped up their order.  
“Steve, you go ahead, I just want to do something,” Bucky said. Steve nodded and left.  
“Can I get one of those suits from you Doll?” he asked.  
“Of course, but you’ll have to pay for it. I do have a business to run.”  
“I completely understand,” he smiled.  
...

A few days later Bucky came by for measuring. When he came out from behind the screen, you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from gasping. He walked out and stood on the platform.  
“That’s some physic you have Mister Barnes,” you blurted out before you stop yourself. Bucky smirked at your words.  
“Thanks Doll. A soldier’s gotta stay in shape.”  
“You’re a soldier James?”  
“Yeah. Been in the army for a while now. This is my first time on leave. By the way, call me Bucky.” You set to work measuring him up.  
“So Doll, do you want to go with me to this dance that’s coming up? Unless you’ve got a boyfriend or something like that,” he probed as you wrapped the tape around his waist.  
“No, no boyfriend. I’ve had one before but boys don’t really pay attention to plain girls like me.” Bucky took the tape from your hand and used it to pull you flush to his body.  
“You are not plain. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and any man would be lucky to have you on his arm.” Your hands were pressed against his chest and his lips were a breath away from yours. You suddenly heard the bell above your door tinkle and Bucky let you go.  
...

Just like with Steve’s suit, you had made Bucky’s suit in quick time. Eventually the time of the dance rolled around and Bucky came to pick you up. You wore a dress that you had made and women made comments on it. Most of them were about how plain it was but you were damn proud of it and Bucky thought you were gorgeous. After that night, you and Bucky started dating.  
...

A few months later, you had come home from a date with Bucky. You noticed all night that he had been very quite. When he walked you home, you decided that you had to know.  
“Bucky, what’s up? You’ve been kind of sullen all night.”  
“I just found out that I have to go away tomorrow.” Bucky saw the sad expression on your face.  
“Sorry Doll. I wanted to give you one last perfect night before I went away.”  
“Well then, I guess we’ll have to make the most of the time we have left,” you said, unlocking your door.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, why don’t you come in and find out?” You grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside. Once you were in, you shut the door, wrapped your arms his neck and kissed him passionately. Bucky was a little shocked at first but kissed back, wrapping his arms around your waist. When you broke for air, you guided him to your bedroom.  
“You sure about this Doll?” he asked, his hands around your waist.  
“I am. You said it yourself Buck. One last perfect night,” you smiled. Bucky returned your smile and kissed you deeply. It slow but passionate and soon things became blurry. You weren’t sure when it happened but you were now both naked and on the bed. Bucky hovered over you, positioning himself between your legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck and nodded. With your consent, Bucky pushed himself inside of you. You winced a little as he was slightly bigger than your last boyfriend.  
“You okay Y/N,” he asked, seeing the grimace on your face.  
“I’m fine. You’re just... a little bigger than my ex,” you admitted. Bucky stilled for a moment, letting you adjust to him feeling a smug sense of pride. You moved your hips a little when you were ready and he started thrusting. Slow and deep, taking care not to hurt you. He kissed along your neck and your shoulders and you tangled your fingers in his hair. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you bucked your hips, encouraging him to move faster. Bucky picked up his pace and was soon pinning you to the mattress. You clung to him as you could feel your orgasm approaching. Your nails raked down his back, making him hiss as he pounded into you. With another few thrusts, your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave and Bucky followed shortly after. He continued thrusting until he came down from his high and slid out of you. Bucky lay on his back and you lay on his chest, slightly playing with the hair on it. You listened to his steady heartbeat until you fell asleep. You knew he would be gone when you woke up tomorrow but for now, you would just be happy being wrapped up in his arms.  
...

The next time you saw each other, you both had good news. Bucky had been promoted to sergeant and you owned the shop across the road. The woman that owned the store was arrested for bootlegging stolen goods so you ended up taking over her business. You both still felt that spark for each other but in the end, you decided it would be better if you just remained friends.


	54. Venting- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and Dom!Steve
> 
> Background
> 
> It was no secret that that Steve was a gentleman when it came to you. You loved his sweet and caring side but once in a while, you wished he would get a little rough with you in the bedroom.

One night, Steve came home from the tower in a bad mood. He tried his best not to let it show, but you could tell something was wrong by the way his jaw was clenched. The more you probed, the angrier he seemed to become.  
“Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” You were abruptly pinned against the wall and Steve crashed his mouth down on yours. Him bit down on your bottom lip and drew it back.  
“Fine, you want to know what’s wrong? Tony told that I couldn’t satisfy you. How about I prove him wrong?” he growled in a tone of voice you didn’t know he possessed. Steve grabbed a fistful of your hair and tilted your head back, exposing your neck to him. He bit down on the soft point on your neck and sucked hard. You whimpered and tried to run your hands through his hair but his grip on your wrists was too strong. Steve smirked at your struggling and his free hand roughly groped your body. He suddenly hauled you over his shoulder and carried you to the bedroom. When you were there, he placed you back on the floor and looked you in the eyes; you could see lust darking them.  
“Undress me, then strip and on the bed,” he commanded. You could feel yourself become warm down below at his voice and undid the buttons of his shirt. You unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and slid them down his legs. His boxers followed suit and his erection sprang free. You pulled away from him and began to take off your own clothes. Steve watched you hungrily as each article fell to the ground and you made your way to the bed. He crawled on top of you and his mouth attacked your skin, leaving love bites and hickies on your skin. Steve bit and sucked on your breasts, his fingers pinching and twisting your nipples. When you couldn’t stop trembling he reached into the drawer for a condom and handed it to you.  
“Put it on me,” he ordered. You took it from him, unwrapped it and rolled it on his member. He spread your legs and thrust into you.  
“STEVE!” you screamed, your nails clawing at his back. Steve grunted and picked up his pace, hips pinning yours to the mattress. He grabbed your behind and angled his thrusts deeper. You knew you were going to have some bruises in the morning but it was hard to care while he was pounding into you. Steve listened to your screams and knew by the way you were clamping around him that you were close to your end.  
“Do it,” he grunted. With his permission, you came harder than you ever had before, screaming his name at the top of your voice. Steve drilled through your orgasm until he reached his own. He lay there panting until he had gained some mobility and slid out; going to dispose of the well used rubber. Still dazed, you stared at the ceiling after the mind-blowing orgasm he had just given you.  
“Are you alright darling? Did I hurt you?” A lazy smile crept across your face and you curled into his side.  
“No Steve, you didn’t hurt me. That was amazing. Didn’t know you had it in you soldier.” Steve smiled and kissed the top of your head.  
“Hey Steve?”  
“Yes, Y/N?”  
“It’s okay if you want to get a little rough with me. I’m not made of glass you know?”  
“A-are you sure?” he asked. The last thing Steve wanted to do was hurt you.  
“Absolutely,” you sighed.  
“I love you Y/N,” he whispered.  
“I love you too.” You couldn’t wait for the next time you were together.


	55. Use it- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and metal arm kink.
> 
> Background
> 
> You desperately wanted Bucky to use his metal arm in bed. Sure he’d use it to pin your hands above your head and run it all over your body but you always wondered what it would feel like to have those metal digits inside of you.

You were sitting on the couch watching a movie with Bucky. As soon as there’s a sex scene, Bucky casts a glance over to you and covers his crotch. You pretended not to notice and snuggle in close to him, your hand running along his thigh. Bucky let out a subtle groan as he felt your hand slide higher and higher up his leg and just stopping before getting to the area he so desperately wanted to be touched. You started to press little kisses on his neck and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Bucky grabbed your leg and pulled it over his lap so you were now straddling him. He placed his warm hand on the back of your neck and crashed your lips down on his. You smirked into the kiss and grinded yourself against his growing bulge. His tongue darted out to meet yours and he bucked his hips upwards. You moaned and continued grinding and making out with him, your fingers tangling in his hair. When air was needed, Bucky held onto the backs of your thighs and effortlessly picked you up. You wrapped around him as his carried you into the bedroom. When you got there, it was a tempest of teeth and tongues and the frantic removal of clothing as you made your way over to the bed. You fell onto the mattress and Bucky crawled over you. He kissed and sucked on your neck, making sure to leave a mark and dragged his mouth down your body; you were often left with a few cases of beard-burn after one of your sessions. You whimpered and parted your legs for him when he reached your hips. Bucky pressed a kiss against your lower lips and his hand inched closer to your opening.  
“Bucky, wait,” you said stopping him. His head shot up with a worried look on his face.  
“What’s the matter Y/N? Did I do something wrong?” You smiled at his concern.  
“Tonight, I want you to use the other one,” you admitted.  
“But what if I hurt you? I can’t feel anything like a can with my normal hand.”  
“It’s okay Bucky; I’d tell you if you were hurting me. I trust you,” you smiled. You watched as Bucky licked and sucked on his metal fingers and you felt a wave of heat wash over you. Gasping, you clutched at the sheets as they made contact with your sensitive flesh. He carefully slid them inside of you, watching your reaction. When he realized he wasn’t hurting you, he started pumping them and attached his hot mouth as well. The combined temperatures sent sparks through your system and you writhed under his touch. He added a third finger and pumped faster, his tongue moving in sync with his fingers. Just when you thought it couldn’t get more pleasurable, Bucky started curling his fingers and you came harder than you ever had before, spilling over his face and hand. Bucky retracted his fingers and licked them clean before cleaning you up. Your whole body shook and you panted heavily as you slowly came down from your high. He kissed up your torso and met with your lips.  
“You okay, Doll?” he asked, seeing the dazed expression on your face. A lazy smile curled across your lips.  
“I’m fine, just... wow,” you sighed. Bucky grinned and lay next to you. You pushed him on his back and wrapped your small hand around him. You kissed up his neck to nibble on his ear.  
“Let me return the favour,” you purred. Bucky could only groan and his head fell back against the pillow. You stroked him a few times and took him into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down, your hand pumping whatever you couldn’t fit. Moaning, Bucky’s hands tangled in your hair, taking care not to choke you. Faster and faster you moved until hit his release. You swallowed and lay next to him. Bucky pulled you into his arms and kissed your hair.  
“I think I’ll definitely be using my arm again.”  
“You better,” you sighed. You both fell into an easy, satisfied sleep.


	56. Yes Sir- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lemons and slightly Dom!Steve
> 
> Background
> 
> You had been married to Steve for a few years. Your life in the bedroom could range from sweetly making love to hot passionate sex. Steve would always put your needs first but there was just one thing he was too shy to ask for.

One afternoon, Fury had called you in for a meeting. It was about an upcoming mission so it was informative albeit slightly boring. You noticed your husband squirming in his seat whenever you called him ‘Captain’. Tony noticed this and smirked, knowing exactly what must have gone through poor Steve’s head.  
...

Later that night, you were getting ready for bed. No sooner had you walked out of the bathroom, you felt Steve’s muscular arms wrap around your waist.  
“S-Steve?” He wasn’t usually this forward.  
“Tonight... I want you to call me Captain,” he whispered lowly in your ear, biting down on it.  
“Y-yes sir,” you whimpered. Steve smirked and ran his hands up and down your thighs, making you shiver. He spun you around, his lips ghosting yours. Your hands rested on his chest and waited for him to kiss you.  
“Please Captain...” you whispered.  
“Good girl,” he praised. His mouth pressed against yours, his tongue sliding past your lips while his hands roughly groped your butt.  
“Now strip and on the bed,” he groaned when he pulled away. You took a few steps back and slowly took off your clothes. You lay on the bed and watched as Steve removed his boxers and crawled over. His fingers traced lazy circles up your thighs and you automatically parted your legs for him. Steve continued his teasing until his hand hovered over your entrance.  
“Captain...” you whined.  
“What is it you want Private?”  
“I want your fingers... inside me Captain.” His fingers steadily made their way up your inner thigh and slid into you. Steve slowly pumped them in and out of you, curling them to get to your sweet spot. He moved them faster and faster and you writhed under his touch, moaning out ‘Captain’. You were so very close. Suddenly, the contact stopped. You looked up at him confused; Steve had never denied you like that before. He sucked on his fingers, grabbed a condom and rolled it onto him.  
“I just want to make sure you’re as wet as possible for me Private,” he growled, aligning himself with your heat.  
“You ready for me Private?”  
“Yes Captain,” you moaned. Steve sank into you, moving as slowly as possible. Your legs tightened around his waist and your nails dug into his back.  
“F-faster Captain,” you begged. Steve picked up his pace, easily sliding in and out of you but it wasn’t enough.  
“H-harder C-Captain!” His hips grinded against yours as he pounded you into the mattress. Every time you cried ‘Captain’, his pace got impossibly faster and his thrusts became deeper.  
“Captain, I need to come. Please, please let me,” you panted.  
“Then do it,” he grunted. You came harder then you had before, screaming his name and Steve released into his covering. You both lay there panting until you had come down from your highs and he went to dispose of the condom. He returned to bed and you moved to lie on his chest.  
“So... my hubby has a bit of a Captain kink, huh?” you smirked. Steve blushed and nodded.  
“But only with you. I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now,” he admitted.  
“Aw, baby. You don’t have to be shy with me. If you want to try something out, just ask me,” you smiled.  
“R-really?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well... there were a few things that I over-heard Clint saying. But we may have to go to one of those... um, s-special stores.” You raised your eyebrows at him.  
“Sure thing sweetie,” you giggled. The following day, you visited an adult shop with your very embarrassed (yet secretly excited) husband.


	57. Kinks List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I found this list of kinks, and I thought I’d try my hand at it (at least the ones I’m comfortable with). Just tell me the character and the number(s) you’d like and I’ll get back to you. Also, I have a few pending requests so be patient with me.

1\. Kissing  
2\. Discovering boundaries (making rules)  
3\. On the sofa  
4\. Masturbation  
5\. Bodily Fluids  
6\. Oral sex  
7\. Something new  
8\. Romantic evening  
9\. First time  
10\. Blindfolds  
11\. No speaking (body language)  
12\. Sex game (first to come loses)  
13\. One catching the other masturbating  
14\. Sex toys  
15\. Surprise sex  
16\. Dry humping  
17\. Teasing  
18\. Opposite sex (e.g. who gives and who receives)  
19\. Almost getting caught  
20\. Break up/ make up sex  
21\. Clubbing (as in night clubs)  
22\. Spanking  
23\. Dirty talk  
24\. Correcting each other’s technique  
25\. Costumes  
26\. Inappropriate location  
27\. Bath/ shower sex  
28\. Phone sex  
29\. Skype/ web-cam sex  
30\. Morning sex  
31\. Public/ semi-public sex  
32\. Against the wall  
33\. Medical play  
34\. Cross- dressing  
35\. Spontaneous sex  
36\. Bad sex/ goes wrong (e.g. you accidently get hurt)  
37\. Casual sex  
38\. Unique to the pairing  
39\. Bondage  
40\. I love you  
41\. Chair sex  
42\. Loud sex  
43\. Sharing a kink and doing it  
44\. Mirror  
45\. Writing smut to each other and reading it  
46\. Food  
47\. Leather and metal  
48\. Dom!/ Sub!  
49\. Comfort sex  
50\. Getting caught  
51\. Fight sex  
52\. Threesomes  
53\. Making a sex tape  
54\. After an injury  
55\. Hot and cold play  
56\. In or around water (e.g. swimming pool/ hot tub)  
57\. Inventing a secret sign for sex while you’re in public  
58\. Birthday surprise  
59\. Drunk  
60\. Quickies  
61\. Needy, clingy sex  
62\. Waking up in the middle of the night and having sex, then going back to sleep  
63\. Rough, almost bruising sex  
64\. Mile high club (On a plan)  
65\. Bizarre kink  
66\. Sex marathon  
67\. In the dark  
68\. By a fire  
69\. Christmas  
70\. Laughing during sex  
71\. Role play (e.g. Private/ Captain)


	58. Kinks- Clint Barton #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these kinks are going to be shorter and work like preferences, others are going to be longer and work like imagines. I apologize in advance for the messy layout. Also, some of these I have so many for, I'm going to have to split them. They're also going to get progressively smuttier as they go along.

17, 25, 39 and 71

You and Clint loved to use costumes in the bedroom. Sometimes Clint would dress as Robin Hood and you were Maid Marion, others he would be an archer from ancient times and you would be his princess. You like to be in a position of power too. Sometimes you’d be the cop responding to a ‘noise complaint’ others you’d be the pirate captain and Clint would be your little cabin-boy. Your favourite costumes would be was when Clint would dress in his uniform and you would dress in the villainess outfit that you custom ordered off the internet. You’d often take turns as to who would be tied up. If it was you, Clint would be the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent interrogating and seducing you. If it was Clint, he was your hostage and you’d spend your time deliciously torturing him. On these nights, you’d tease each other to the point of begging.  
...

2

Clint would never do anything without your consent. If he wanted to try something new, he’d ask you first so you could either brace yourself or tell him to back the hell off. Likewise, you respected his boundaries. If either of you overstepped the line, you responded by giving a pinch to the side (depending on the position you were in).  
...

10

For a guy that calls himself ‘Hawkeye’, he surprisingly liked being blindfolded. Clint would get excited knowing you were in total control. It would make it heartbeat and arousal rise in anticipation but it was so worth the wait when you finally touched him. A gentle caress here, a teasing lick there, Clint never knew what your next move was going to be and he absolutely loved it.  
...

12 and 66

One of your favourite games to play in the bedroom was one of endurance. You tried to outlast each other while trying to get the other to come. You were both stubborn so sometimes this could go on for hours. Clint had slightly above average stamina but that didn’t mean he could go on forever. You knew each other’s sensitive spots so they were usually off limits unless you were beginning to tire. However, once the loser hit their release, and the winner could finally let go they could pick a fun punishment of their choice.  
...

24

The first time Clint went down on you was... odd. Like he knew what he was doing but only sort of. It was an uncomfortable conversation you had with him but it was worth it. He was a little apprehensive at first and kept looking at you for guidance but he got the hang of it, you were in for the time of your life.  
...

29

It was somewhat of a tradition that whenever one of you went away on a mission, you’d have web-cam sex. You weren’t exactly sure who started it first but whenever you were on a long mission, you’d try and sneak away for a little private camera time. You knew it was a risk but it only made it more exhilarating knowing that you could get caught at any moment. Once you were home though, you and Clint could barely keep your hands off of each other.  
...

38

One of the things that was unique to your sex life was height. Not how tall either of you were but actual height. You liked to do it in tall places, mostly on the roof of the building. You couldn’t place it but there something exciting looking out over the world while you were having sex. Of course out of all the high places, Clint’s favourite was his nest.  
...

41

When you first suggested doing it on a chair, Clint was sceptical but you quickly found out how fun it could be. You made him sit naked on a chair and started by giving him a strip tease followed by a lap dance. Once your clothes had been removed, you positioned himself over him and sank down. Clint helped you move up and down on him. The close proximity you had to each other just added to the intimacy of the situation. When you were finished, Clint agreed that he would definitely want to try that again.  
...

53

At first, making a sex tape seemed like a good idea. It was fun while you were making it but when it came to actually watching it, it was a whole other story. The way you would describe it would be completely and utterly awkward. The lighting was bad and the tape was shot from unflattering angles. You both were embarrassed by the sounds you made and didn’t even realise that you were making them while you were having sex. The only thing that made things more embarrassing was when Pietro accidently walked in on the two of you watching the tape. Within seconds, the whole tower knew what you had done.  
...

35 and 57

Whenever you were out in public together and got horny, you’d simply draw the letter ‘S’ on Clint’s skin and he’d do the same to you. To anyone else, it looked like a couple caressing each other but to the two of you, it was so much more. Once you realized what the other was up to, there was absolutely no time to get to the bedroom so more often than not; you’d end up finding the nearest closet.  
...

70

Clint liked to make sure you were comfortable when you had sex. He loved to see you smile and loved the sound of your laugh. Sometimes he would tell corny jokes just to see you smile. Once began laughing, he started too and quite often the sexy mood was killed and yet, the sex always seemed better afterwards.  
...

43

Clint had taken you to his farmhouse for a little R and R. You were currently lying on a blanket outside stargazing. Every now and then, you’d cast a glance at him, admiring the way the moonlight would make his blue eyes shine brightly. Biting your lip, you curled up by his side.  
“Hey, Clint?”  
“Mm?”  
“Have you ever done it outside before?” you asked, tracing patterns on his chest.  
“Once... but I was drunk and mosquitoes were biting me pretty much the second I took my clothes off.” You moved even closer to him.  
“Well... you’re sober now and there are no mosquitoes now,” you said, kissing down his neck.  
“Really babe?”  
“Mm-hm. It’s, uh... it’s kind of a personal kink of mine,” you admitted. Clint gave you a devilish smirk.  
“Well in that case...” You squealed and giggled as Clint pinned you underneath his body.


	59. Kinks- Clint Barton #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are longer than the others but I promise it'll be worth it :)

13

Clint was your best friend and yet... you often felt like that there was something more. One day, Clint accidently walked in on you just as you had gotten out of the shower and dropped your towel. That image had haunted him ever since. As Clint was going through the vents, the picture of your naked body flashed into his head. It got progressively more difficult to crawl through the vents as he got harder and harder. Unable to hold back anymore, Clint flipped onto his back and freed himself from his tightening pants.  
*  
You could hear grunts coming from the vents. There was only one person you knew that crawled around in the vents all day and judging by his grunts, you knew exactly what he was doing. You thought it was a little weird but each to their own. You were about to walk away and ignore it but then you heard him call out your name. A blush crept across your face. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t wish you were in there with him.  
*  
You had been avoiding Clint since that day and he had enough.  
“Alright, Y/N, tell me why you’ve been avoiding me!” he confronted in the hallway. Your face turned red.  
“Well... um... I heard you say my name when you were i-in the vents,” you admitted. Now it was Clint’s turn to blush.  
“Y-you heard me? Oh God, you must think I’m think I’m some sort of weirdo, jacking off while I’m thinking about my best friend.” You took his hand.  
“Actually, I’ve been thinking about you the same way,” you confessed.  
“R-really?” You nodded.  
“What do you say we go and do something about this?” you smirked. Clint suddenly scooped you up in his arms and carried you to his bedroom.  
...

33

You were sick with a cold. No matter how many times you told Clint that you were fine, he still fussed over you. He made sure that you had everything you needed to help you get better as fast possible.  
*  
Hearing you coughing heavily, Clint rushed in and rubbed your back, feeling the rattle of your lungs as you regained your breath.  
“Y/N, have you been using the vaporub I got you?” he asked concerned. You shook your head.  
“The smell gets on my hands and then it gives me a headache,” you whined. Clint gave a somewhat annoyed sigh.  
“Come on, shirt off and I’ll apply it for you.” You turned around and took off your top so he could rub it on your back. Clint moved your hair out of the way before dipping his fingers in the jar and applied a generous layer to your back. You could already feel your breathing get easier as the cool sensation spread. You faced Clint once more and he rubbed the ointment over your ribs and chest. Feeling the congestion clearing up somewhat, you closed your eyes took a few deep breaths in. Clint let groan, making you open your eyes and you could see the tent that had begun to form in his sweatpants.  
“Don’t tell me you’re getting turned on by this,” you stated, raising your eyebrow. Clint smirked and laid you back on the bed.  
“Just relax and let Doctor Barton take care of you. I recommend bed rest, plenty of fluids and at least thirty minutes of strenuous exercise.”  
...

7

You looked at the strange swing that Clint had just finished putting together. Clint saw the sceptical look on your face.  
“Come on Y/N, I worked so hard putting it up and it wasn’t an easy thing to do with a raging boner. It might be fun,” he said hopefully. You were pretty adventurous in the bedroom so you and Clint were always looking for new things to spice up your sex life. You shrugged, making Clint grin before he captured your lips in a searing kiss. You fully returned the kiss with just as much passion, reaching down to cup him through his jeans. Boy, Clint wasn’t kidding when he said he was hard. You stripped out of your clothes and when you were fully naked, Clint helped you into the seat and hooked your feet into the stirrups. Your hands curled around the straps for support as your eyes greedily drank in the sight of Clint in all his glory.  
“You ready for me babe?” he smirked, rolling a condom onto his member. You nodded and Clint held your hips to steady himself as he pushed himself inside of you. You moaned and closed your eyes. Clint let go of your hips and braced himself of the framework of the swing, giving his hips an experimental rock. You swung backwards and slid back onto him, meeting his hips. You let out a loud shocked gasp and seeing your reaction, Clint did it again. Back and forth you swung, only to be abruptly stopped by his hips. Your hands tightly held onto the straps of the swing. You watched as his muscles tensed with every movement he made, sweat making his body glisten. You were slightly worried that the swing might break with the force he was going at. With every roll of his hips, you were brought closer to your orgasm.  
“Cl-Clint I going to... c-come,” you moaned. Clint leant over you and held onto the framework behind you, his new angle allowed you to go deeper inside you.  
“Come for me baby... come for me now!” he grunted. With another roll of his hips, you came hard. With a few more thrusts, Clint reached his climax. He slid out of you and held onto the swing’s frame until he had regained some mobility. Clint carefully unhooked your legs from the stirrups, picked up your limp form and laid you on the bed. He went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and returned with a warm cloth to clean you up. After that, he put it away and lay in the bed next to you.  
“So... the verdict?” he asked, brushing a strand of damp hair out of your face. You were unable to stop the laugh that bubbled out of your chest.  
“The swing can definitely stay.”  
...

56

The team was at a mountain resort that Tony had arranged. During the day, you spent your time skiing, making snow angels or building snow men; basically playing in the snow. When night fell, everyone went to do their own activities. You snuggled on the couch with Clint in front of the fire, waiting until everyone had gone to bed. All day you had been eyeing the hot tub and wanted to have a little fun. Finally, the last person said their good night and you bit your lip.  
“Clint,” you whispered, poking his cheek. Clint had been so comfortable that he had actually fallen asleep.  
“Hm, what?”  
“Everyone’s in bed.” Clint grinned at you, grabbed your hand and quickly went to the room with the hot tub. You could barely contain your laughter as you snuck past everyone’s rooms. When you arrived, Clint turned on the tub and you both stripped out of your clothes, openly checking each other out. Once you were both naked, you slipped into the hot water. Clint wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you leant against him.  
“Mm, this is nice,” you sighed.  
“Yeah... we should get one of these for our place.” You sat there in content silence.  
“Turn around babe, let me give you a massage,” you said after a while. Clint did as you asked and you began kneading his muscles. Unable to help yourself, you bit down on his shoulder blade.  
“Ow! Y/N...” he frowned.  
“Sorry Clint but you know you have a delicious body,” you winked. Clint pulled you onto his lap.  
“Looks like I need to give a little payback,” he smirked. Clint attached his mouth to your neck, biting down on the sensitive skin. You moaned and gripped his shoulders, feeling him harden under you. Clint pulled you in for a searing kiss, lifting your thighs and set you on the deck. Steam rose from your bodies as they were exposed to the cool air.  
“You remember to bring your pills?” he asked, his tip prodding your entrance.  
“Yes Clint,” you said in a ‘duh’ kind of voice. You had no warning as Clint slammed into you. You were unable to hold back to loud explicit moan that escaped your lips and Clint covered your mouth.  
“Shush babe. Don’t want us to get caught do you?” You shook your head and Clint thrust into once more. He tightly held onto your hip, trying to keep you from sliding away from him and your legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth swallowed every moan you made and you clung to him.  
“You close?” he grunted. You nodded frantically and bit your lip hard, desperately trying to hold back your screams. With another thrust, you hit your climax and Clint followed shortly after. Panting, you both slid into the water. Once you caught your breath, you started laughing.  
“Tony’s gonna be mad once he finds out what we did.”  
“Who says he has to? Besides, I’m sure he’s done it in here.” The realization of your words suddenly hit you.  
“Ew!” You both got out of the water as fast as you possibly could.  
*  
The next morning, you noticed Steve refused to meet your gaze.  
“Steve, is everything okay?” you questioned, confronting him. Steve blushed and tried to look anywhere but at you and awkwardly cleared his throat.  
“Well... last night... I saw what you and Clint were doing... i-in the hot tub.” Now you where blushing.  
“What’s up babe?” Clint asked, wrapping his arm around your waist.  
“Clint, Steve saw us when we were in the hot tub.” Clint froze. On one hand, Clint really wanted to tease Steve, on the other, was it really worth it to let the others know what you did?  
...

62

You woke up in the middle of the night feeling incredibly horny. You had just had a very sexy dream about the man sleeping next to you and were kind of disappointed that it wasn’t real. Well, you could always fix that. Your hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and gripped his manhood. Clint’s breath hitched as he slept as you slowly started stroking him.  
“’M awake,” he mumbled suddenly. Clint rolled over on top of you and you wrapped your arms around his neck. After a few lazy but heated kisses, the minimal clothing was removed. Clint reached over to the nightstand, flicked on the light and rummaged in the drawer for a condom. You took it from him, opened the wrapper and rolled it onto him. Clint positioned himself between your legs, tip teasing your entrance.  
“So wet already,” he groaned.  
“Of course babe. You do this to me.” A deep rumble escaped his chest as he buried himself inside of you. Clint still for a moment and you noticed him getting increasingly heavier on top of you.  
“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me!” you scolded, poking the side of his head.  
“I can’t help it if you’re warm and comfortable,” he mumbled, nuzzling your hair.  
“Fine, if you’re too tired to do the job, then get off me and I’ll do it myself,” you threatened. Clint suddenly slammed into you, knocking the air out of your lungs.  
“No way I’m having my woman touching herself when I can get her off,” he grunted. Clint set out at a rapid and almost brutal pace. He could be a gentle and tender lover but once you got his motor running, it was hard for him to stop (not that you wanted him to). Clint pounded you into the mattress as you clung desperately to him, your nails raking down his back. He feel himself on the edge as your walls contracted around him. Clint sucked on your neck and one hand went to play with your nipple and that was all it took for you to reach your orgasm. Seeing your face filled with euphoria was enough Clint to hit his own climax and he continued thrusting through your highs before sliding out of you. Clint rolled over, turned off the light and tossed the used condom on the floor.  
“I hope you’re going to pick that up,” you frowned.  
“First thing tomorrow, I promise but for now, let’s just go to sleep,” he said wrapping his arms around you.  
...

3, 11 and 67

You were unwinding at the end of the day watching TV with Clint when the lights suddenly went out. It was a new moon so the two of you were left in total darkness. After a few calls, you found out the whole city was out of power.  
“Well, our movie night might be ruined, but we can still make our own fun,” Clint declared; you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
“Hold on a sec babe.” Clint turned on his phone and used it to light his way to the bedroom and came back to you on the couch. You knew exactly what he was getting as he pulled you in for a rough kiss.  
“Baby... do you mind... if I... try something?” you asked between kisses. You had read an article about boosting intimacy and thought you might like to try it out.  
“Uh... sure,” he muttered, a little confused as to what you might do to him. You started by running your fingers through his short hair, just feeling the texture of it between your fingers. Next, your fingers trickled over his face, memorising every line and edge and taking the different texture of his stubble compared to the smooth skin of his lips. Your hands went down his neck and you tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and he took the hint, taking it off. You ran your hands over one of his arms and repeated the same process with the other one. You placed your hands on his shoulders and slowly made your way down. You already knew this territory like the back of your hand but somehow, not being able to see made it different. Clint shuddered when your fingers grazed his nipples and you paused momentarily as your palm rested over his heart, feeling the steady beat of it. You continued your way down and tugged on his pants. Clint stood up and you undid his belt and slid his pants down along with his boxers. He sat back down and you traced his hipbones with your thumbs before taking the condom from his hand. You stroked him a few times and rolled it onto him. Clint took your wrists, kissed your knuckles and placed your hands by your sides. He began the same process you did, starting with your hair. Clint took a few strands of it, taking in the length of it and moved onto your face. He always knew that you were beautiful but tracing the curves of your face somehow added to that. His fingers slowly undid the buttons of your blouse, making your breath hitch as he grazed your skin. Clint pushed the fabric off your shoulders and traced your bra-straps down to the cups. He loved the feeling of the silky texture under his finger-pads and imagined the lilac colour and the matching panties. They were Clint’s favourite set and it drove him wild whenever you wore them. His hands went behind you and unhooked your bra and tossed it to the side. Clint played and squeezed your breasts until your nipples were hard. You managed to collect your thoughts long enough to guide his hands down further, know that he would spend all night on your breasts if he had the chance. His hands wrapped around your ribs and slid over your waist. Clint tugged on your pants and encouraged you to stand in front of him. He pulled down your pants and rubbed you through your silk panties. You gasped and clutched at his shoulders, just picturing the smirk on his face. Clint placed a kiss on your stomach and removed the last piece of clothing. He held your hips and pulled you onto his lap. Clint’s hands ran up and down your back as his lips captured yours. You bit down on his bottom lip and drew it back slightly, just the way he liked it. It took some manoeuvring, but Clint laid you on the couch and positioned himself between your legs. You reached down and grabbed his manhood to guide him to your entrance. He slid inside of you and stilled, taking a moment to truly enjoy this feeling. Your legs hugged his waist and one of your hands went to the nape of his neck, the other resting on his back as you attempted to bring him closer. One of Clint’s hands went behind your back to press you to his chest and the other grasped your butt. He kissed your lips and mouthed ‘I love you’ against them. Clint began slowly and deeply and the whole intimacy of the situation reminded you of your first time together, only this time there was no underlying awkwardness or high expectations of an amazing performance. Just a couple, doing what comes naturally. No words were spoken, they weren’t needed. The only sounds to leave your mouth were the quiet moans, sighs and gasps. Clint listened carefully to them, knowing that each one meant that he was doing the right thing. He could tell you were starting to get needy so he picked up his pace, using his arms to gain leverage. You clung to him tighter as you could feel the pressure building in the pit of your stomach. Clint knew your body well enough to know that you were close. His slid his hand over your breast and down to rub your bundle of sensitive nerves. That was all the encouragement it took as you came with a loud moan. Clint grunted and tensed as he spilled into his covering. He pulled out and kissed down your body to clean you up with his tongue. Clint kissed back up to your lips and you framed his face with your hands. He rested his forehead on yours and you lay there for a moment, just breathing each other. Suddenly, the lights came back on and you both burst out laughing. Clint went to throw out the condom and came back to help you tidy up the TV area before going to bed. As you fell asleep, you couldn’t help feel closer than ever.  
...

20 and 61

Ever since you broke up with Clint, you went totally of the grid. You didn’t tell anyone where you were going, turned off your phone, bought a burner and rented an apartment in a part of town where nobody knew your name. You had your own business online so that wasn’t a problem. It wasn’t if as you didn’t love Clint, you really did but you were tired of him constantly lying to you.  
*  
One night, you heard a knock on the door.  
“It’s open,” you called, expecting it to be one of the few friends you had told about your new place.  
“Y/N, I’ve finally found you!” Hearing Clint’s voice, you stood up and turned around. He crossed the room, grabbed you and slammed his lips down on yours. You were shocked and you wanted to kiss back but you refrained from doing so; instead you pushed him away.  
“What are you doing here Clint? How did you find me?”  
“I called in a lot a favours but it was worth it to see you again. I love you Y/N and I want you back. Please, please forgive me,” he begged.  
“Why should I? All you did was lie to me and keep secrets! I thought you were having an affair!” Clint dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in your stomach.  
“I could never cheat on you Y/N, never. You’re the only woman for me, I love you so much. I know I’m not a super soldier like Steve and Bucky or a god like Thor and Loki. I’m not fast like Pietro or smart like Bruce. I’m not even rich like Tony but please give me another chance. I can’t- I can’t function without you,” he sobbed.  
“Clint, look at me.” Clint looked up with his tearful blue eyes. You could now see how dishevelled he looked. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair was fluffy and stuck out at all angles and it seemed like he hadn’t shaved in days. You placed your hand on his cheek and he leant into your touch.  
“You’re right, you’re not any of those things but that’s why... I fell in love with you.” Clint’s heart leapt into his chest.  
“Does... does that mean you’ll take me back?” he sniffed. You nodded and Clint stood up, capturing your lips in a needy kiss. This time you kissed back, tears streaming down both your faces as the kiss became more passionate. Clint backed you against the wall and pressed his body to yours. You reached down to tug at his belt but he held your wrist.  
“You sure about this, baby? I’m not going to force you if you really don’t want to. I’ll wait for you.” You smiled at his concern.  
“I love you Clint and I’ve missed you. Right now I just... I need you inside of me. I-I still have the coil implant.” You blushed at your confession. Clint grabbed the backs of your thighs and lifted you around his waist. With your guidance, he carried you to your bedroom and the clothes were frantically removed in a desperate need to feel skin against skin. Clint lay on your bed and you hovered over him. Both of you moaned as you slowly sank down onto him. You stilled to let yourself readjust to his size.  
“I forgot how amazing you felt,” he groaned, making you whimper in response. Clint’s eyes roamed from where your bodies were joined and slowly made their way up to your face. His hands slid up your thighs and held your hips. When you were ready, you started rocking them. After a while, you stopped and Clint looked up, concerned when he saw the tears falling down your face. He carefully sat up, still inside you and cupped your face.  
“Hey, we can stop if you’re uncomfortable. I meant what I said before, I won’t force you.” You shook your head.  
“It’s not that. It’s just... I’ve missed you and I know I’m the one who broke up with you but I still love you. You have to promise you’ll start being more honest with me.” Clint kissed your forehead.  
“I’ll try.” He lifted your hips at a steady pace and soon you were moving in sync with one another. Between the heated kisses, Clint whispered sweet nothings in your ear and how much he loved and missed you. Your bodies rubbed against each other, creating wonderful friction. His hands roamed your back and pressing you to him, wanting to become one with you as much as he possibly could. You thighs started to tremble and Clint repositioned you so that you were on your back. He started thrusting at a steady pace, gradually picking up speed and it wasn’t long before he was pinning you to the mattress. Your feet dug into his butt, pushing you closer to you and your nails raked down his back, marking him the same way you used to.  
“Oh, Clint! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” you moaned loudly. Clint grunted and with a few more thrusts, you came simultaneously, crying out each other’s names. When your breathing had calmed, he slid out of you and went to your bathroom, returning with a warm, wet cloth. He parted your legs slightly so he could clean them and put it away. Clint got under the covers with you and held you tightly in his arms.  
“Please, don’t leave me again,” he whispered.  
“Never again babe,” you said, nuzzling his chest. With you curled by his side, Clint slept better than he had since you broke up.  
...

23 and 28

You had just gotten out of the shower when your phone rang. Seeing it was Clint you answered it excitedly.  
“Hey baby! How’s the mission going?”  
“Good. We’ve almost finished so I should be home in a few days.”  
“That’s great! You know... I was thinking of you while I was in the shower.” You heard Clint groan through the receiver. The mental image of you wet and naked made his sex deprived body thrum with need.  
“Hold on a sec.” You could hear shuffling and lay on the bed with your legs slightly parted and your hand in between them.  
“So... what were you thinking about?”  
“I was thinking about your mouth. The way your tongue would taste every inch of me and the way you stubble would scratch my thighs when you’d- mm- eat me out,” you moaned.  
“What else babe?”  
“Your skilful hands and the way your fingers would bruise my hips as you held them while I ride you. And of course your hard cock. My fingers aren’t nearly big enough to fill me like you do.”  
“You like the way my hard dick stretches out your tight little pussy?” he croaked huskily.  
“Oh, yes sir. Tell me what you want to do to me when get home, sir.” Calling him ‘sir’ was something of personal kink between the two of you.  
“I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. I won’t have the patience to do the fiddly jobs like unhooking your bra so I’ll just tear the clothes right off your body with my bare hands and bang you hard against the door.”  
“Then what sir?”  
“Then I’ll take you on every surface of our apartment in every way you like it.”  
“You’re making me so... wet, baby,” you gasped, feeling your thighs dripping.  
“When finally get to our bedroom, I want you to ride my face while I bury me tongue in your sweet folds. God, I love your delicious taste.” You let out a whine as you imagined your fingers as his tongue.  
“You want to know what I missed about you, Y/N?”  
“Tell me,” you whimpered.  
“I missed your boobs and how nicely they fit in my hands. I missed the taste of your beautiful lips and how they would wrap around my cock.” Clint’s imagination took over and he pumped himself faster. For a while, the only sounds that could be heard were moans and grunts.  
“Y/N, I need to come but I want you to go first. Can you do that for me?” His voice was needy and desperate.  
“I’ll... I’ll try.” You held the phone between your neck and shoulder as your free hand pushed the one that was pumping in and out of you. Your hips moved in time with your fingers and they hit your sensitive bud. You moaned Clint’s name loudly and you heard him grunt. You both were heavily panting until you had regained your senses.  
“That was... amazing,” you sighed.  
“Yeah it was. I love you Y/N, see you in a couple of days. Oh, and I meant what I said, I’m not gonna have any patience when I get home so unless you want me to shred your panties, I suggest that you wait naked for me.” You whimpered and said your goodbyes. Smiling, you couldn’t wait until Clint finally came home to you.


	60. Kinks- Sam Wilson #1

30

You opened your eyes to see your boyfriend Sam looking dreamily at you. He ran his hand through your fluffy hair  
“Morning,” he croaked, kissing you. “Do know how sexy you look in the mornings?”  
“Do you know how sexy you sound?” you replied, kissing him back. You started with a few lazy kisses but soon they started to get heated and Sam moved on top of you.  
“Mm, looks like General Falcon is giving his morning salute,” you joked as you felt his hard-on against your thigh.  
“Damn right he is, baby. Hope you’re ready for some... hard drill exercises,” he smirked; pressing himself against you clothed womanhood. You gasped and moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck. The minimal amounts of clothing were removed and Sam quickly put on a condom, positioning himself between your legs.  
“You ready for me babygirl?” he asked, tip prodding your entrance. You nodded and he slowly sank inside of you.  
“S-Sam...” you whimpered, wrapping your legs around his waist. Sam moaned and sucked on your neck. You bucked your hips upwards and Sam started thrusting. It was fairly lazy at first but as your moans started getting closer together, he started going faster and harder, pounding you into the mattress. You clung to him and Sam could sense your orgasm approaching. He reached down to play with your breast and you were undone. Feeling you clench around him made Sam spill into his covering. He kissed a trail along your neck to your lips. Sam slid out and rolled next to you as you caught your breaths. He pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead.  
“So... round two in the shower?” you playfully grinned.  
“Hell yes!” Sam helped you out of bed and into the bathroom. Today was off to a good start.  
...

58

So far, your birthday had been good. You were woken up by Sam kissing your shoulder and neck and he had even made you breakfast in bed. Sam had also bought you a beautiful necklace with a little falcon charm on it. The people at work had gotten you a cake and your workload had been fairly easy. On your way home, you received a flirty text from Sam saying that he had another surprise waiting for you.  
*  
“Babe? I’m home from work,” you called.  
“I’m in the bedroom,” he replied. You followed the sound of his voice and you felt your heart flutter in your chest. Around the room there were scented candles lit. The bed had been remade with red satin sheets and lying on top of them was Sam. He was posed suggestively with a smirk across his face and the only this he was wearing was a red bow on his manhood. Your mouth went dry and you swallowed thickly as he sauntered over to you.  
“Happy birthday, Y/N. You wanna unwrap your present?” he said huskily. You nodded, unable to form coherent thoughts and reached down to gently tug the ribbon free. Once it was off, you held his manhood and stroked him a few times. Sam grabbed your wrist with one hand and tilted your head to make you look at him.  
“Tonight’s about you, let me take care of you baby.” Sam pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss and held your hips. Your hands went to his shoulders and he pulled you closer. The kiss started to get more heated and you bit down on his bottom lip and drew it back into your mouth, sliding your tongue into his mouth and playing with the gap between his teeth. Sam growled, making you grin against his lips; it slightly annoyed him that you toyed with it but it gave you endless delight because it was so unusual. He squeezed your breast, causing you to moan and he slid his tongue into your mouth. Sam’s hands made quick work of your shirt and pants. He pulled away for air and his eyes darkened with lust as he looked at the black lacy bra and matching panties. They were Sam’s favourites and you were expecting a little sex on your birthday so you had specifically worn them. He suddenly picked you up and tossed you on the bed, making you squeal in delight. You felt your core throb in anticipation as he kissed up body, stopping to kiss and suck on your clothed breasts. He reached behind you to unhook your bra and played with them briefly once they were free before moving down your body. Sam took your underwear between his teeth and dragged them down your legs. He grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer, rolled it onto him and hooked your legs over his shoulders.  
“Ready?” he asked, lining himself up. You nodded and grasped the sheets as he slowly entered you. Sam buried himself to the hilt and you moaned his name. He stilled for a moment and when you let out a needy whine, he started thrusting. This new position allowed Sam to go deeper than ever before and it felt absolutely amazing. Sam had to grip the headboard to keep you from sliding away from him as he increased his thrusts, totally trapping you under him. Your thighs were beginning to burn as they were stretched like they had never been before. Your moans got louder and closer together as he continued to hit that perfect spot deep inside of you.  
“S-Sam I’m g-gonna... come,” you panted.  
“That’s right... come for me Y/N, come for me babygirl,” he groaned. You came with a deafening scream and feeling your walls contract around him, Sam spilled into his covering. He carefully slid out of you and untangled your legs before going to throw away the condom and get a damp cloth to clean you up. Sam parted your legs to clean them and put away the cloth. He pulled up the sheets that had fallen off the bed and pulled you into his arms.  
“That was awesome,” you sighed. “The sheets were a nice touch.”  
“I thought you might like those. Tony was bragging about them so I found out where to buy ‘em.”  
“Totally worth it. I can’t wait ‘til your birthday so I can return the favour,” you said, kissing his neck.  
“Neither can I,” he smirked.


	61. Kinks- Thor Odinson #1

38 and 66

Whenever there was a thunderstorm, you got excited because you knew exactly what you were in store for. The sound of thunder got Thor’s blood pumping and the moment he saw you, he carried you straight to the bedroom. There was a frantic removal of clothing and you fell in a tangled heap in the bed. Now, Thor already had good stamina, but during a storm, it was like he had tapped into some sort of power boost. He could go on for hours, barely giving you time to rest as the waves of pleasure washed over you over and over again. Needless to say, the day after a storm, you definitely weren’t going to be walking anywhere.  
...

49

You slammed the door upon coming home, and went straight to your room before bursting into tears. Hearing you crying, your roommate Thor went to investigate.  
“Lady Y/N, are you alright? Are you hurt?” You shook your head and sobbed into your pillow.  
“Please, tell me what ails you,” he requested, sitting down on your bed. You sat up next to him and he rubbed soothing circles on your back.  
“My boyfriend dumped me. He said I wasn’t good enough for him and he was only going out with me because he pitied me.” Thor carefully took your chin between his fingers.  
“Then he is a fool. It is he who is unworthy of you. You possess so many wonderful qualities that any man should consider himself fortunate to have you as his woman.” Thor’s gaze briefly moved to your lips. He had been pining over you for a while but you belonged to another man. Without thinking, you leant forward and kissed him. Thor reacted almost instantly and kissed you back. You straddled his lap and Thor suddenly came to his senses. He realized that you were in a vulnerable state and as much as he would like to continue, he wasn’t going to take advantage of you. Thor carefully held your hips and made sure that you weren’t brushing against him.  
“Lady Y/N, are you certain this is what you want. I will stop if you ask me to.” You smiled at him.  
“I’m sure Thor. I just want a distraction. I need to be comforted by someone who cares about me.” Thor brushed your hair out of your face.  
“Then I will be gentle with you, fair maiden.” With that, your lips returned to his and you tangled your fingers in his golden mane. Things started becoming blurry and the clothes were slowly removed. His large hands caressed your body and his hair tickled your skin. When you were both naked, you moved between the sheets and Thor positioned himself at your entrance.  
“Are you certain, my lady?” he asked, still giving you time to back out.   
“I am. I’m on the pill,” you assured him. Thor wasn’t entirely sure what this meant, but he assumed it was some form of birth control. With your consent, Thor started to push himself inside of you. Whimpering, you wrapped your arms his neck. Seeing the discomfort on your face, Thor stilled.  
“Are you alright? Am I hurting you?”  
“I’m... I’m fine. You’re... a bit bigger than anyone I’ve been with before. Can you just... go slow?” Thor tenderly stroked your face and kissed your forehead. Thor steadily inched his way onto you and stopping to allow you to adjust. Once you were ready, you bucked your hips and Thor started thrusting. Just as you asked, Thor moved slowly, taking care not to hurt you. Your legs hugged his waist and your fingers tangled in his hair. You closed your eyes as the waves of pleasure started to take over. Thor studied your face and gradually picked up speed; the sweet love-making turning into passionate sex. You could feel your orgasm fast approaching and before you knew it, you were coming hard as Thor released inside of you. Thor rode out your highs and slid out of you, pulling you into his arms. You smiled and snuggled into his chest.  
“Thank you,” you whispered. Thor kissed the top of your head and ran his fingers up and down your back. Even if was just for tonight, Thor was happy to have you in his arms.  
...

42

Not surprisingly, Thor was loud during sex. His moans could be heard for miles around and because he liked to be loud, he liked you to be loud too. Thor would strive to hit that spot deep inside of you to make you scream his name. You’d often be embarrassed by the sounds you’d make Thor would take pride in them. You have had your share of awkward mornings after spending the night with Thor.  
...

 

27

One afternoon, you were taking a shower when Thor decided to join you. You’d seen each other naked plenty of times before so you didn’t feel self-conscious. At first, you simply washed each other, but soon, Thor’s hands started to roam your body. You kissed him passionately and he pressed you against the tiles, effortlessly picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. Thor looked into your eyes for permission and you nodded. He slowly pushed inside of you and stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of you wrapped around him. You let out a whimper and Thor began moving. Slowly at first, but when his name escaped your lips, he began thrusting faster. Your back slid up and down the tiles with each thrust and his hands were gripping you so tightly, you knew you’d have some bruises later. Thor grunted and his movements became more erratic as his end was fast approaching. He bit down on the soft spot on your neck and you reached your orgasm, Thor following close behind, filling you entirely. You were briefly thankful that you had to remember to take your pill today. Thor carefully put you back on the ground and sweetly kissed your lips. You smiled at him and turned off the water, taking a mental note to take showers with Thor more often.  
...

37

You had a sort of ‘Friends with benefits’ relationship with Thor. You’d invite him over for a movie or something like that and somehow, you’d end up in bed together. The whole process was fairly lazy but you both ended up satisfied nonetheless.


	62. Massage- Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and the reader is on the pill.

After a long day at work, you just wanted to crawl into bed. More than that, you wanted to take a long, hot shower. You smiled, relishing at the feeling of the water hitting your weary muscles. After your shower, you ran a towel through your hair to dry it, wrapped a big fluffy robe around you and flopped on your bed. You knew Loki would be home soon but you were too tired to care if he saw you naked. Besides, it’s not like he hadn’t seen it all before. Just as you were about to drift off, you heard Loki walk in the door. He stripped out of his armour and was about to take off his pants when he saw you.  
“My Love, are you alright?” he asked concerned.  
“I’m fine,” you sighed. “I had exhausting day at work and I’m too lazy to get dressed.” Loki sat on the bed and ran his cool fingers over your face.  
“If you would like, I could give you a massage,” he offered. You turned to face him.  
“You would really do that?”  
“Of course. I would do anything for you My Queen.”  
“Okay, but no funny stuff,” you warned.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he smirked. Reaching under you, you undid the tie of the robe and raised your body slightly so Loki could discard it. He opened a bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of rose massage oil that you had gotten him for your anniversary. Pouring some into his hands, he set to work on your stiff shoulders. You moaned as his strong, slender hands kneaded your aching muscles. Loki felt his anatomy twitch in response but focused on loosening the knots in your back. You gasped as you felt his fingers skim the sides of your breasts and he moved down slower. His hands glided down your back and he pressed his palms into the small of it.  
“Oh Loki, that feels so good.” You heard Loki make a quiet groan. You yelped when you felt him bite your butt.  
“Loki!” you scolded, turning to face him.  
“Sorry My Dear, but your behind is like a ripe peach. I just had to test the firmness for myself,” he winked. Pouting, you turned back around. He parted your thighs so he could massage your legs, feeling himself harden further but Loki would behave... for now. Loki kneaded his fingers down your thigh, down your calve and to your foot. He repeated the process with the other leg and you winced when he touched a sore spot in your calve. Loki apologized and moved a little more lightly. You were now in a state of total bliss, and Loki seeing you so relaxed made all sorts of naughty ideas flash into his mind. He was now so hard that it was beginning to hurt. Loki ran his elegant fingers up and down your centre. Gasping, your fists balled the sheets.  
“Lo-Loki, I thought I... told you...” You tried to sound mad, but it was difficult.  
“Do you want me to stop?” You shook your head and bit down on the pillows. He rubbed your womanhood until you were dripping. Loki plunged his fingers in and pumped at a rapid pace. You couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Please Loki...” you whined. He kissed up your greasy back.  
“Tell me what you want,” he purred in your ear.  
“I want you... I want you inside me.”  
“On your knees,” he said, pausing his movements. You pulled your knees up and supported yourself on your hands as well.  
“Good girl,” he praised. Loki replaced his fingers with his shaft, sliding agonizingly slowly into you. He held onto your hips, restraining himself so he could just feel your tightness clench around him. You bucked your hips backwards, encouraging him to move. Loki reared back and slammed into you, making you scream in the process. He set out at a punishing pace and you were delirious with pleasure. One of his hands left your hips to fondle your breast. You moaned as his deft fingers rolled your nipple. Loki had been hard for too long and his end was fast approaching but he knew this was not about his needs. You were so very close but needed that little bit extra to get there. The hand that on your hip slid between your legs to rub your sensitive nerves. He licked the shell of your ear and bit down on the way you liked it.  
“Let go,” he growled, becoming increasingly impatient. Loki moved his hands back to your hips and pulled out, leaving you almost empty. Suddenly, he thrust forward, hitting your g-spot. You came with a deafening scream and Loki released inside of you. With your legs to weak to support yourself, you fell flat on the bed. Loki slid out of you once his breathing had settled and went into the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and opened your legs slightly to clean you up. Loki placed a kiss on your lower back before going to put the cloth away. Sighing, you lazily got under the covers and Loki came back to join you. He smiled at the satisfied expression on your face. Loki pulled you into his arms and kissed your lips.  
“Are you feeling more relaxed, Darling?” he asked, nuzzling your hair.  
“Oh, absolutely My King. Although, I don’t think I’ll be walking tomorrow.” Loki chuckled, the sound vibrating through his toned chest. He stroked your hair and held you close to him. Why was it that every time you massaged each-other, it ended up like this?


	63. Dreams- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background
> 
> You had been in love with your partner for a while now. You had managed to keep your feelings for Clint hidden for now, but you couldn’t hide them forever.

You were currently posing as a newly-wed couple on your honeymoon in Venice, Italy. Your mission was to receive intel on a secret Hydra operation. As you played the role of the loved up couple, it required very little acting on your part.  
...

One night, Clint was woken by the sound of you whimpering in your sleep. Not wanting to overstep his boundaries, he had taken the couch and let you have the bed. Thinking you were having a nightmare (which was not uncommon between the two of you) he walked over to the bed to wake you up. His hand hovered over your sweaty shoulder and he froze when you moaned his name, the erotic sound making him twitch in desire. Clint had only dreamt you saying his name like that. Should he wake you? You rolled over and clutched at the sheets.  
“Mm, Clint... right there,” you moaned. Clint couldn’t take it anymore and shook your shoulder. Your eyes fluttered open to see Clint standing over you.  
“Clint? What’s up?” you croaked, making Clint swallow thickly.  
“You were, uh... you were talking in your sleep,” he admitted. You sat up and he say on the bed next to you. Your face turned red and you covered it with your hands.  
“This is so embarrassing. What you must think of me now...” you mumbled. Clint took your hands and made you look at him.  
“Actually... I’ve been dreaming of you too,” he confessed, moving closer to you, his lips an inch away from yours.  
“Then maybe we should do something about it,” you breathed, before crashing your mouth against his. Clint responded to the kiss almost immediately, pulling you onto his lap. You both moaned and your hands feverishly explored each other’s body as your tongues battled for dominance. You broke apart for air and Clint tugged at your top.  
“So... wanna tell me about that dream of yours?” he smirked. You whipped off your top and Clint gazed at your bare chest. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his ear.  
“Why don’t I show you?” you purred. Clint groaned and you could feel him harden under you. Clint watched with intent as you guided his hands to your breasts.  
“First, you were playing with my boobs.” He gentle squeezed them, causing you to whimper. Seeing your reaction, he started fondling them and you clutched his shoulders.  
“Like that baby?”  
“Oh, just like that,” you gasped.  
“Then what, Y/N?” You took one his hands and trailed it down your stomach and under the waistband of your panties. Clint needed no further explanation as he dipped his fingers inside you. You moaned and bucked your hips against his hand. Clint took the hint and started pumping his fingers in and out while you rocked against him. You gasped and panted, your body still thrumming from the dream you had. Clint watched in fascination at the faces you made, unable to believe that he was the lucky man making you react like that. With a few more thrusts of his fingers, you spilled on his hand, biting down hard on your bottom lip. Clint withdrew his hand and sucked his fingers clean. As much as he’d like to taste you properly, watching you come like that made him so hard; there was only one thing on his mind; getting you to writhe under him and moan his name like you were moments before he woke you. It took some manoeuvring, but soon you were both naked and under the sheets. Clint positioned himself at your entrance and looked at you for your consent.  
“I remembered my pills, don’t worry.” That was all the permission Clint needed as he slammed into you, making you cry out in pleasure. He stilled for a moment, loving the feeling of being inside you.  
“So hard baby... so big,” you moaned. Clint let out and animalistic growl and reared back before repeatedly pounding into you. The sensations you were both feeling were better than anything you could have ever imagined. Every sound you made was like a signal for him to go faster, deeper and harder and it wasn’t long before he was pinning you to the mattress. Clint could feel himself on the edge but he wanted you to go first; he wanted to feel you clamp around him like you did on his fingers. His mouth left sloppy kisses along your neck, shoulders and collarbone and your nails raked his back. You suddenly hit your orgasm, coming hard and Clint tensed as he spilled inside of you. Clint rode out your highs and slid out you, flopping down next to you. He let out a content sigh and pulled you close to him. Smiling, you kissed him lazily and wrapped your arms around him.  
“That was even better than my dream,” you sighed, resting your head on his chest. Clint gave you a cocky smirk and kissed your hair. You both fell asleep feeling completely and utterly satisfied.  
...

The next morning when you woke, you were slightly worried that it had only been another dream until you felt that you were wrapped in Clint’s warm embrace. For the rest of the mission, you spent your days gathering information but at night, you’d re-enact every fantasy you’d ever had about each other. Needless to say, the people the rooms near yours had no problem in buying you were a newly-wed couple.


	64. Kinks- Scott Lang #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on the pill

19

You were in the middle of fooling around with Scott. You both were in your underwear as you were heavily making-out. Just as Scott’s hand made contact with your panties, he heard a sound that made him freeze.  
“Daddy?” Scott quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them over the two of you as Cassie padded into the room.  
“What are you doing with Y/N?”  
“Hey, peanut. I was just, uh, teaching Y/N to wrestle. What are you still doing awake?” Cassie sleepily rubbed her eye.  
“I had a bad dream,” she sniffled. “Can you stay with me for a little while?”  
“I’ll stay with you,” you offered. “You just go back to bed and I’ll be in, in a moment.” Cassie nodded and went back to her room. Scott groaned and got off you. You put your pyjamas back on as Scott grumbled something that sounded like ‘Cock-blocked by my own kid’. You stifled a giggle and went to Cassie’s room. After you were sure she was asleep this time, you returned to Scott, who was still pouting.  
“Cassie goes back to Maggie’s tomorrow right?” you smirked.  
“Yeah...”  
“Well, what do you say tomorrow, I make the blue-balls worth your while?” Scott grinned at you and kissed you deeply.  
...

35 and 63

You were spending a lazy day at home and barely gotten off the couch. Scott had been out most of the day. Deciding to do something productive, you got up to do the dishes. Just as you were putting the last dish away, you heard Scott come in the door. You turned around to be met by Scott’s lips in a passionate kiss. Once you had recovered, you kissed back with just as passion and tangled your fingers in his hair.  
“Strip for me, then bend over the counter top,” he demanded, giving your butt a rough squeeze. You had never seen this side to him before but it excited you. You did as he said and waited with bated breath. Behind you, you could hear Scott shuffling out of his clothes. He spread your legs and rammed into you without warning, making you gasp in both surprise and pleasure.  
“You like that baby?” he whispered huskily in your ear, giving it a quick tug with his teeth. You could only nod in response and Scott slid out only to slam into you again.  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”  
“Y-yes Scott!” you whimpered. Scott started pounding into you. He tightly held on and your hips hit the counter edge with thrust and you knew you were going to have some bruises but you were too delirious with pleasure to care. Scott had you pressed against the counter top and you tried to grip something. Soon you could feel the familiar pull in the pit of your stomach.  
“S-Scott I... I’m gonna... c-come.”  
“Hold it for me,” he demanded. It was difficult but you managed to obey. With a few more thrusts, Scott met his release but he continued thrusting, albeit without rhythm.  
“Come for me.” That was all the encouragement you needed before you were orgasming hard. Once you had come down from your highs, Scott slid out of you. You were leaning against the counter for support and he pressed kisses along your back and shoulder.  
“Are you okay, baby? That wasn’t too much was it?” You turned around and softly kissed his lips.  
“That was amazing. Where did you learn something like that?”  
“Prison.” Your eyes widened.  
“No, not like that! I often heard what the other inmates did with their partners and I thought I’d try something different. Lately I’ve been getting the feeling you’ve been bored with our sex life.” You smiled sweetly at him and cupped his face.  
“Oh, Scott, I could never be bored with you. I love you. Although I didn’t know you had it in you.” You gave a breathless laugh.  
“Come on babe, let’s get you to bed.” Scott wrapped an arm around you and you slowly made your way to the bedroom for a well deserved rest.  
...

46

Scott loved to use food in the bedroom. From various flavoured syrups to candies, Scott loved to clean them off your body with his mouth. The good thing about controlling ants meant he could tell them to stay away. You’d often have to wash your sheets after one of your sessions.  
...

60

Scott had an hour to get ready for a mission. He already had everything packed and ready to go, there was only one thing left to do; you. Scott knew he didn’t have much time so he didn’t have much time so he prepared you with his fingers first before he got his pants down, pulled your panties to the side and your skirt up before pushing into you. He gave you no time to adjust as he began thrusting, making you cry out in pleasure. Scott thrust faster and faster until you hit your climax. He soon followed after and took a few moments to recover. You lay there panting, still in a daze and Scott looked at the clock.   
“I’ve gotta go now. See you when I get back.” He gave you one finally kiss and righted his clothing before he left. You were still in a happy daze.  
...

70

Scott love to see you smile. Even when you were having sex he loved to see your smile or hear your laugh. Sometimes, you could be really close to your orgasm and Scott would say or do something to kill the sexy mood. You’d usually end up cuddling after but at some point, Scott would make it up to you by giving you the best orgasms ever.


	65. Kinks- Matt Murdock #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on the pill.

40 and 49

Matt slammed the door open to his apartment and stumbled down the stairs.  
“Y/N!” he called, panic in his voice.  
“Matt!” You ran to him and he whipped off his mask. As soon as you were close to him, Matt pulled you in for a tight hug and started weeping.  
“Baby, what happened?” you asked, hugging him and rubbing his back soothingly.  
“There was a woman... She had the same perfume you wear and I couldn’t... I couldn’t help her... I just thought...” Matt erupted into broken sobs.  
“It’s okay, Matt. I’m fine.” Matt pulled you in for a passionate kiss. You were surprised at first but then kissed back, deepening the kiss.  
“I need you, Y/N... Please... I need you...” he said between kisses.  
“Yes, Matt,” you sighed. Matt kissed you again and started guiding you towards the bed. You started lifting the bottom of his black top and carefully inspected his body for injuries. There were red marks and bruises were starting to form but thankfully he had no major cuts. You gently ran your hands over his torso. Matt kissed you again, tugging at your top. You broke the kiss and took it off before removing your bra. You wrapped your arms around his neck and Matt moaned the feeling of your bare skin touching his. Matt carefully laid you on the bed. He worked his way out of his tight pants and you took off your remaining clothing. Matt got on top of you and you aligned him with your entrance. He slowly sank into you, causing you to moan. Matt stilled for a moment to let you adjust. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you held him close to you. You whimpered and moved your hips to signal him to start moving. Matt began thrusting at a slow and steady pace. Whenever he made love to you like this, you felt safe and cared for. Matt only went faster at your request. His only focus was on you. The feel of your body under him, the sounds you were making, they were all distracting him from the outside world; all that mattered was you. He kept going at a steady pace but when he felt the signs of you reaching your climax, he went faster. His hands and mouth ran over your body until you finally reached orgasm, Matt following close behind. When you came down from your high, he slid out of you and pulled you into his arms. Matt kissed your face and held you close to him.  
“I love you, Y/N; so much. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”  
“I love you too, Matt. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” With you in his arms, Matt slept soundly.  
...

23

Matt loved dirty talk in the bedroom. Since he couldn’t see, he liked it when you described what you were doing to him as you were doing it. Hearing your filthy narration turned him on even more.  
...

54

Matt would often come home with injuries. You would patch him up but when you were running your hands over his body, Matt would have some naughty ideas run through his head. When you were done patching up his injuries, you would be pinned under him. You’d have to remind him to be careful of his wounds but he wouldn’t listen. You often had to rebandage any injuries he reopened.  
...

19

Matt had you bent over the desk in his office as he took you from behind. Your skirt was hiked up and your panties were around your ankles. You moaned, gasped and panted as he thrust into you. Matt suddenly stopped and covered your mouth.  
“Quiet!” he hissed. You turned to look at him when suddenly you heard footsteps approaching followed by Foggy’s voice.  
“Matt, you in here dude?”  
“Yeah, Foggy. I’m just going over some files,” he responded. You really hoped he would by it and just leave. There was a long pause before he answered.  
“Okay... Just remember to lock up when you’re done.”  
“Will do.” Matt waited until he was sure Foggy was gone before moving on with his previous actions.


End file.
